Comme une étoile
by Mitt
Summary: -- Abandonnée -- Sakura saura t'elle faire face a son destin ?
1. Prologue

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

Prologue.

Sakura a désormais 16 ans. Elle vit toujours avec son père Dominique et son frère Thomas. Celui-ci est à l'université maintenant et il espère qu'un jour il trouvera un métier qui lui plaise vraiment comme son père aime le sien. En attendant, il continue à prendre tous ceux qui se présentent. En ce moment, il est serveur dans un restaurant près de chez lui. Sakura se demande même comment il arrive à tout gérer : ça ne doit pas être facile de suivre des cours toute la journée pour ensuite aller travailler au restaurant jusqu'au soir. Pas étonnant qu'il rentre tard ! Et pour lui, pas question de faire les corvées la semaine : il n'a pas le temps. C'est donc Sakura qui doit souvent faire la cuisine et le ménage. Par contre, pendant le week-end, c'est au tour de Thomas de tout faire ! Quant à Dominique, lui, il prépare tous les matins un délicieux petit déjeuné à ses enfants avant de partir travailler.

Finalement, la vie de Sakura lorsqu'elle a 16 ans ne ressemble pas beaucoup à celle qu'elle menait quand elle n'avait que 10 ou 12 ans. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Déjà, il n'y a plus de captures ni de transformations de cartes. Lorsque Anthony était repartit chez lui en Angleterre, elle n'avait plus eu besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. En effet, ce qui l'avait poussé à faire de la magie, c'était au début pour capturer les cartes de Clow qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper du livre sacré. Mais ensuite, lorsqu'elle fut nommée Maîtresse des cartes par le juge Yué, elle dut affronter les pouvoirs d'Anthony, la réincarnation de Clow Reed, afin de transformer les cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura. Lors de son dernier combat contre lui, elle réussit à transformer les deux dernières cartes, Light et Dark, avec l'aide de Lionel, descendant du grand magicien. Celui-ci lui avait avoué son amour pour elle juste après, et n'y ayant plus de danger, il était rentré chez lui à Hong Kong. Quelques temps après, elle lui avait dit-elle aussi qu'elle l'aimait Puis, les années avaient passé sans que Lionel ne revienne, mais tous les soirs ils se parlaient grâce à leurs téléphones portables, cadeau de la mère de Tiffany. Pourtant, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit près d'elle, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible. Du moins, pour le moment. La mère de Lionel avait accepté qu'ils se téléphonent et qu'ils s'écrivent, mais elle avait refusé qu'ils se voient avant leurs 16 ans. A partir de cet âge là, ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient, mais pas avant. Lionel avait bien demandé une explication à cette décision, mais sa mère n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre. Elle lui avait toujours dit que c'était pour leur bien, mais rien d'autre. Le mystère existait donc encore. Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance : ils avaient désormais 16 ans et Sakura savait que Lionel reviendrait bientôt. Quant à ses protecteurs, Kérobéro et Yué, elle ne les voyait pas souvent : Yué était souvent Matthieu, sa forme d'empreint, et Kéro, lui, passait ses journées à dormir dans le livre des cartes. Cela rappelait à Sakura le jour de leur rencontre : il lui avait dit qu'il avait dormi pendant des années ! En tous cas, elle espérait qu'il se réveille bientôt car le revoir lui ferait plaisir. Néanmoins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle manquait de compagnie : Tiffany et tous ses autres amis étaient là. De temps en temps, lorsque Sakura n'avait pas le moral, Tiffany lui montrait les vidéos qu'elle avait faites avant, pendant et après l'histoire des cartes. C'était souvent efficace car Sakura retrouvait toujours le sourire après avoir vu ces films. 

Bref, sa vie avait changé. Maintenant, c'était presque comme avant qu'elle ne découvre le livre de Clow. Et aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Pourtant, ce matin, en se réveillant, Sakura eut un étrange pressentiment. 


	2. Etrange pressentiment

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p.

I. Etrange pressentiment.

On était en juin. L'air frais de ce début de matinée laissait deviner une horaire proche de celle de l'aube. En effet, on devait avoisiner les 6h-6h15. Le soleil, bien que peu haut dans le ciel, commençait déjà à réchauffer la ville, réveillée depuis peu de temps. 

Sur le chemin de l'école, une personne contemplait les arbres ainsi que les fleurs qui bordaient la route. On l'entendait chanter. Sa voix, tendre et pure, rompait le silence qui régnait. Puis, plusieurs oiseaux se mirent eux aussi à chanter, et bientôt, on n'entendit plus qu'eux. La personne s'était tue, arrivée au terme de sa ballade. Elle enleva ses rollers, fit une cinquantaine de mètres, et les déposa dans son casier. Elle se rendit ensuite vers la salle de classe, qui n'attendait qu'elle. La première chose qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, fut de regarder la dernière table près de la fenêtre. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle se mit donc au travail en commençant par changer l'eau des fleurs. Puis, elle marqua la date du jour au tableau. Bien que peu absorbée dans son travail, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent : l'inconnu était là.

- Bonjour Sakura, lui dit-il. Alors, on est de corvée ?  
- Oh ! ! !

Elle sursauta, manqua de faire tomber sa craie, puis se ressaisit. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Cette voix, elle la connaissait ! Et pourtant, elle l'avait surprise. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Puis, elle se retourna vivement, et répondit à la question posée :

- Bonjour Tiffany. Ben oui, comme tu vois. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour.

Puis elle décida de continuer la conversation. Tiffany était là, et elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser sa meilleure amie attendre sans rien dire qu'elle ait fini son travail !

- Mais dis-moi, tu es là tôt ? ajouta t'elle alors avec empressement  
- Oui, je voulais te voir pour te parler de quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi, si tu veux bien. C'est assez important.  
- Je t'écoute. Tu sais très bien que tu peux parler de ce que tu veux avec moi, et me demander n'importe quoi ! Après tout, tu es ma meilleure amie !  
- Mais toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie Sakura ! Et j'espère bien que tu le resteras toujours !

Elle lui répondit en riant :

- Hé bien, chère Demoiselle, j'accepte avec plaisir cette tâche, qui pourtant n'est pas facile !

Et Tiffany mêla son rire à celui de son amie. Elle était si heureuse de voir Sakura rire et s'amuser qu'elle en oublia presque la raison pour laquelle elle était venue si tôt. Ce fut les paroles de son amie qui la sortit de son rêve.

- Alors Tiffany, que voulais-tu me dire de si important ?  
- Ah, c'est vrai ! Désolée, j'avais oublié. Hé bien, commença t'elle d'une voix sérieuse, maman et moi... on aimerait bien que tu viennes dormir à la maison demain soir. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas si important que ça, mais ça nous ferait tellement plaisir ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Pourquoi pas ! C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama t'elle ravie. Je préviendrais papa ce soir et comme demain c'est samedi, je n'aurais pas à faire la cuisine ! Tu vois, c'est comme si tout était déjà arrangé pour que l'on puisse se voir !

Et elles continuèrent à parler pendant que Sakura finissait son travail. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elles allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver. Puis, au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, la classe se remplissait. Et bientôt, tout le monde fût là. Mais pour Sakura, il manquait quelqu'un.

« Quand reviendra t'il ? se demanda t'elle. Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Peut être qu'il ne veux plus me voir... ou qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ! ! ! »

Cette pensée faillit la faire pleurer.

« Il me manque tellement ! Si jamais je ne devais plus le revoir, ce serait affreux ! »

Mais malgré tous ses doutes, elle se devait de l'attendre et de lui faire confiance.

« Je ne dois pas douter de lui. Non, je ne dois pas. Mais c'est si dur de ne pas savoir ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, il ne m'a pas annoncé la date de son retour. Il n'y a même pas fait allusion. On a parlé de tout et de rien. Voilà. Après ça, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait toujours, et il a raccroché sans attendre ma réponse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas quand il reviendra ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il me cache des choses ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sakura.

« Je veux des réponses. Maintenant. »

Elle allait se lever de sa chaise, et se diriger vers la porte lorsque le professeur entra :

- Bonjour les enfants. Tous à vos places. Le cours va commencer...

Mais Sakura n'entendit pas le reste. Elle s'était replongée dans ses pensées. De sombres pensées. Durant toute la journée, elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur ses cours. Mais personne ne la remarqua. Pas même Tiffany. Pendant les pauses, elle essayait de penser à autre chose et de s'amuser avec ses amis, et souvent, elle arrivait à se détendre et à oublier ses angoisses. Mais dès que les cours reprenaient, sa joie disparaissait et toutes ses peurs revenaient. A la fin de la journée, Tiffany alla voir Sakura à son casier. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Non. Elle voulait juste s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir la raccompagner, et s'assurer qu'elle viendrait bien demain soir

« Je te téléphonerais dès que j'aurais la réponse », lui avait répondu Sakura en souriant. Et Tiffany était partie. Sakura était enfin seule. Elle avait décidé qu'elle appellerait l'homme de sa vie dès qu'il n'y aurait plus personne. Et le moment était venu.

- Non, pas tout de se suite. Pas dans les couloirs de l'école ! se dit-elle.

Sakura savait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour lui parler. Non. Il lui fallait être dans un lieux spécial. Ce lieux où elle se sentait près de lui, où elle avait l'impression de le voir : le parc. Elle s'y rendit donc en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait à lui demander, afin que ses craintes disparaissent. Une fois arrivée, elle alla s'asseoir sur une balançoire. C'était la même que celle où elle lui avait dit son échec avec Matthieu. Il avait si bien réussi à la consoler ce jour là ! C'était grâce à lui si après elle s'était sentie mieux. Elle lui devait tant de choses ! Et elle se mit à repenser au passé. Soudain, un bruit la fit revenir à la réalité. Un bruit de pas. C'était peut être lui ! Peut être qu'il était revenu sans rien lui dire ! Pour lui faire une surprise ! Mais non. Encore une déception. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui rentrait chez lui. Elle pensait tant à lui aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose lui était peut être arrivé, là bas, chez lui. Et brusquement, un pressentiment étrange l'envahit. Sakura l'avait déjà ressentit ce matin, mais n'en avait pas tenu compte. Elle avait prit ça pour un petit malaise parce qu'elle s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais là, elle se rendait compte de son erreur. C'était beaucoup plus grave. Quelque chose allait se produire... à moins qu'il ne soir déjà trop tard ! ! ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Son sceptre ainsi que ses cartes étaient dans sa chambre... et elle ne les avait pas utilisés pendant quatre ans ! ! !

- Je m'inquiète pour rien, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Bien sûr, ce pressentiment m'annonce quelque chose de grave, mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Je ne vais tout de même pas chercher dans toute la ville quelque chose que je ne connais pas ! ! ! Je ferais peut être d'attendre que ça se manifeste.  
- Tu te trompes, ajouta quelqu'un derrière elle.

Qui osait dire ça ? Ce n'était pas vrai ! Pourquoi se tromperait-elle ? Et d'abord de quoi se mêlait-il celui là ? Il avait peut être autre chose de mieux à proposer ? La maîtresse des cartes était en colère : on avait osé la contredire. Sakura se retourna pour voir cette personne qui se prenait pour plus maligne qu'elle. Elle allait lui montrer si elle se trompait ! ! Mais sa fureur se dissipa en le voyant. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, plus grand qu'elle, les yeux noisette et les cheveux châtains. Sa première pensée l'étonna : c'était le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'aie jamais vu ! ! ! Elle commença à bafouiller quelques mots sans sens, mais il la coupa sèchement :

- Tu te trompes !

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Puis, l'adolescent reprit la parole tout aussi froidement :

- Un grand magicien doit toujours s'efforcer de précéder son adversaire. Même s'il ne la connaît pas. Et il ne doit jamais se séparer de ce qui le lie à la magie. Pour toi, ce sont tes cartes et ton sceptre. Alors va les chercher et rejoins-moi ici. Je t'attendrais.

Sakura s'exécuta et partit en courant à travers la forêt. Qui était donc ce jeune homme mystérieux ? Comment savait-il pour les cartes et pour elle ? D'où la connaissait-il ? Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé aussi froidement ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle tant attirée par lui ? Mais il n'y avait pas que ce garçon qui l'intriguait : il y avait elle aussi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle s'était mise en colère pour rien du tout et elle n'avait presque pas arrêté de penser que Lionel ne l'aimait plus. D'habitude, elle ne se fâchait pas aussi facilement et elle faisait confiance à Lionel. 

Soudain, elle ressentit encore une fois cet étrange pressentiment, puis sa vue se brouilla, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout devint noir autour d'elle. Elle était étendue, par terre, sans connaissance, alors que la nuit commençait à envelopper la ville.


	3. Inconnus

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p.

II. Inconnus.

Ce matin là, Sakura se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve. Un de ces rêves vivants où le lendemain, vous avez l'impression que ça s'est réellement passé. Elle se revoyait encore, discutant avec un mystérieux jeune homme, et ensuite, courant à travers la forêt. Et d'un coup, plus rien. Le vide total. Que s'était-il passé après ? Une violente douleur à la jambe l'arracha à ses réflexions. Elle saignait. Comment s'était-elle fait ça ? Et quand ? Du sang tâchait ses vêtements. Sakura blêmit : ses vêtements ? Oui. Elle était habillée. Exactement comme hier. Alors son regard se posa autour d'elle et ce que vit la jeune fille la terrifia : elle n'était pas chez elle ! ! ! Elle se trouvait dans une chambre, mais pas la sienne ! ! Celle là ressemblait à celle qu'on voyait dans les châteaux : des murs en pierre, une lourde porte en bois, un lit superbe, deux ou trois meubles, et en guise de décoration, quelques tableaux. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Elle avait vraiment parlé avec ce garçon, puis elle était partie dans la forêt. Là, elle avait du s'évanouir puisqu'elle ne se rappelait de rien d'autre. Quelqu'un avait dû la voir, elle l'avait emmené chez lui pour la soigner. 

« C'est la seule explication possible, pensa Sakura, sinon, je serais encore dans la forêt.»

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle avait réfléchit à ce qui avait dû se passer, et elle trouvait ça tout à fait normal. Alors elle se leva et se dirigea péniblement vers la porte. Sa jambe lui faisait mal et chaque pas lui arrachait un cri de douleur. Mais au bout de quelques efforts, elle y parvint. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte en bois, non sans mal, et avança dans le couloir à la recherche de la personne qui l'avait amené ici.

- Il fait absolument que je la remercie pour son hospitalité, murmura t'elle, puis je partirais. Mais pour aller où ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis ! Je risque de me perdre ! Et de rencontrer...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Sakura venait de remarquer qu'elle ne parlait plus aussi doucement qu'avant. Elle s'était presque mise à crier ! Et quelqu'un l'avait entendu :

- Sakura !

On l'appelait.

- Sakura ! reprit la voix.

La jeune fille continua sa pénible marche et s'arrêta devant une vieille porte en bois. Les cris semblaient venir de cette pièce. Pourtant, elle n'entra pas tout de suite. Elle voulait d'abord réfléchir :

- Qui se cache derrière cette porte ? C'est quelqu'un qui connaît mon nom bien sûr, mais qui ? Cette voix, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue, de la connaître. Mais il me semble que c'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps ! Ou peut être que je me trompe, que c'est juste une voix qui m'en rappelle une autre. C'est peut être un piège ? Mais non, que je suis bête. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il me tendre un piège ? Si on voulait me faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait, quand je dormais ! Allez Sakura, courage.

Elle rassembla ses forces et poussa la porte. Epuisée par cet effort, elle s'effondra au sol tandis que la voix disait toujours son nom. Elle releva la tête et aperçu un jeune homme en face d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il la regardait les yeux remplis d'espoir, de tendresse et d'angoisse, comme s'il l'attendait depuis longtemps et qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait faire quelque chose pour lui. Sur sa droite, un autre garçon. Mais elle ne savait pas qui c'était non plus. Il ne la regardait pas. Il semblait dormir. Elle aperçut alors à leurs pieds des chaînes qui les gardaient prisonniers, attachés au mur. Toutefois, ils pouvaient quand même faire quelques pas. Elle parvint enfin à se relever, après plusieurs tentatives ratées. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'inconnu qui répétait sans cesse son nom, et, à bout de forces, tomba une nouvelle fois par terre. Comme la pièce n'était pas très grande, sa chute la fit atterrir à ses pieds. Alors il s'arrêta de parler, et regarda ses chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier. La longueur dont il disposait lui laissait le loisir de faire encore un pas. Cela suffirait pour qu'il soit près d'elle. Il s'approcha donc et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tressaillit à son contact. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait peur.

« Peur de moi ? se demanda t'il. Non, c'est impossible. A moins que... »

Il continua de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes encore, puis posa son regard sur Sakura. Elle était si belle ! Il se remit à parler :

- Peut m'importe que tu aies peur de moi. Tu es là, et tu es libre. Mais si tu peux aller où tu veux, ça veut dire qu'ils ont un plan et que tu y joues un rôle important. Dans ce cas, il faut que tu t'en ailles d'ici. S'il nous voit ensemble, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire ! Et je ne veux pas qu'on te touche. Utilise tes dernières forces pour te relever et partir le plus loin possible de cette maudite pièce, d'accord ? 

Sur ces mots, il la lâcha et s'éloigna d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait. Puis il détourna son regard et le posa sur son compagnon. Quant à Sakura, elle ne tenait pas à rester plus longtemps près de ces deux inconnus. Elle avait déjà prit un énorme risque en s'approchant d'eux. Elle avait eu de la chance que l'homme qui lui avait parlé ne lui veuille pas de mal, sinon la jeune fille aurait été incapable de se défendre. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite, car même s'il ne voulait pas la blesser, il pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment, et elle ne pourrait plus partir. Cette envie de s'enfuir lui donna des forces, et quelques minutes après, l'adolescente se trouvait de nouveau dans le couloir. Elle décida de regagner sa chambre afin de se reposer un peu. Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle ferma les yeux, pour trouver le sommeil plus facilement. Cependant, une image lui parvint. Cette image à laquelle elle ne voulait plus penser, celle qui l'effrayait tant ! Et avec elle, une multitude de questions. 

« Qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi sont-ils prisonniers ? Comment l'un deux connaît-il mon nom ? Que me veulent-ils ?... »

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces horribles pensées et décida de se concentrer seulement sur le sommeil. Mais rien à faire. Elle avait beau essayer de lui échapper, l'image revenait toujours s'imposer dans son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle les voit sans cesse ? Et surtout qu'elle les voit attachés au mur ? Si encore il n'y avait pas eu ces chaînes, elle aurait pût trouver cette rencontre tout à fait normale ! Mais non. Il fallait que ces deux garçons soient attachés. Et c'était cette image qui la hantait ! Elle se redressa et s'assit. Maintenant la jeune fille s'interrogeait tout haut :

- Pourquoi suis-je sortie de cette chambre ? dit-elle. Pourquoi ai-je crié ? Si je ne l'avait pas fait, on ne m'aurait pas entendue, et je n'aurais pas ouvert cette maudite porte ! Alors je ne les auraient pas vus, leur image ne me poursuivrait pas, et je pourrais dormir tranquillement. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Et maintenant, je vais devoir vivre avec cet affreux souvenir. Hé oui, tout ça c'est de ma faute ! J'ai été trop curieuse. J'ai fait une bêtise en ouvrant cette porte. A présent, je dois assumer la conséquence de mes actes. Une chose est sûre, c'est que si jamais je ressort de cette chambre, je n'irais pas là-bas ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les revoir ! Mais ils avaient l'air si tristes ! Hé bien ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Voilà que je me met à les plaindre ! S'ils sont prisonniers, c'est qu'ils ont dû faire quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas l'air méchants. A non ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Sakura, mets toi bien ça en tête : ces gens ne sont pas gentils ! Ce sont peut être des meurtriers ou des voleurs ! Et s'ils sont là, c'est par leur faute ! Et tout ce que l'un d'eux a pu te dire, c'est sûrement faux ! Pourtant, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il m'a parlé d'un plan. Mais tu es bête Sakura ! Tu dis que tout ce qu'il t'a raconté est faux, et ensuite tu t'interroge sur ses paroles ! ! En tous cas, je me demande bien qui c'était. Il avait l'air de ma connaître, mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que moi, je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est ! Je l'ai peut être déjà rencontré quelque part et je ne me souviens pas de lui. Et si c'est ça, lui, il se souvient de moi. Ou peut être que je ne le connais vraiment pas et que c'est quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi ? Dans ce cas, il m'a peut être espionné ! Et ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a l'air de bien m'aimer ! Oh la la ! Faut que j'arrête de délirer moi ! Un espion ? N'importe quoi ! C'est peut être à cause de la douleur provoqué par ma blessure ? D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, comment me suis-je coupée aussi droit, et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette coupure est volontaire et non accidentelle ? En tous cas, si elle est volontaire, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas moi qui me la suit faite, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Un des prisonniers ? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir ! Je ne me rappelle que ma discussion avec un beau jeune homme et ma course dans la forêt. Tout ce qu'il y a avant et après, je ne m'en souviens pas.

C'est alors que ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'endormit, n'ayant pas pu élucider la cause de son trou de mémoire. Dans une autre salle, un jeune homme la regardait à travers une boule de cristal. 

- Dors bien ma chère Sakura, dit-il. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas ce qui c'est réellement passé avant ton arrivée ici. Et il ne faut pas que tu te rappelle de quoi que ce soit concernant ton passé. Ce sera mieux ainsi. Quant aux prisonniers, il faudra éviter de les voir à présent. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça : tu as bien trop peur pour y retourner ! ! ! Par contre, ce qui risque de me gêner dans mon plan, c'est ta curiosité. Tu te poses trop de questions. Il va falloir remédier à ça au plus vite. 


	4. Amour au passé

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Malheureusement les perso de n'appartiennent pas :'( snif, c pas juste ! Yan est a moi par contre :p

Note : merci à Petite étoile et Nahi pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir )

III. Amour au passé. 

Sakura court. Elle est dans l'allée d'une maison. Tout est noir autour d'elle. Arrivée au bout du chemin, elle s'engage dans ce qui lui semble être une forêt. Elle a peur de regarder derrière elle, des fois qu'il soit là, alors elle continue de courir. Soudain, elle heurt quelqu'un de plein fouet. Son premier réflexe est de fermer les yeux en s'attendant à tomber lourdement sur le sol caillouteux. Mais non. Une main la retient et une personne la serre dans ses bras. 

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, il n'y a qu'une chambre autour d'elle. Cette chambre qu'elle avait découverte la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'on l'avait recueillie. Cette chambre où elle était venue se réfugier après avoir vu ces deux garçons prisonniers. Cette chambre qu'elle devrait bientôt quitter, puisque l'adolescente avait décidé de partir dès que le jour serait levé après avoir salué et remercié son hôte. 

Sakura regarda sa montre : 6h00. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. La jeune fille décida alors d'en faire autant. Elle constata à sa grande surprise qu'on s'était occupé d'elle : sa blessure avait disparue et elle ne souffrait plus. Elle avait donc dormit si longtemps ? 

« Bah, de toutes façons, ça ne change pas grand chose que j'ai dormis pendant une nuit ou plusieurs jours, puisque je me sens en pleine forme aujourd'hui ! »

Elle allait s'apprêter à sortir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une servante entra alors et dit :

- Désolée de vous déranger Mademoiselle, mais je viens vous informer que mon maître vous attend. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Sakura suivit docilement la servante, impatiente de rencontrer enfin la personne qui l'avait hébergé pendant ces quelques jours. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et lorsque celle ci fut ouverte, Sakura entra seule dans la pièce. Elle fouilla du regard la pièce où normalement se trouvait la personne qui l'attendait. Mais il n'y avait personne. A ce moment, elle entendit derrière elle un bruit de verrou. Elle se précipita vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, mais rien à faire : impossible de l'ouvrir. Quelqu'un l'avait enfermé ici ! ! C'est alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce apparut celui qu'elle était venue voir. Elle le reconnu immédiatement : le jeune homme avec qui elle avait discuté juste avant de s'évanouir. 

- Bonjour, réussit-elle à prononcer encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici ! ! Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas du la surprendre puisqu'ils étaient ensemble juste avant son évanouissement ! 

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il chaleureusement. 

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'étaient rencontrés, il lui avait parlé amicalement, et non comme un chef qui donne des ordres à ses soldats.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée ! continua t'il.  
- Heu... oui.   
- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire visiter la maison.  
- Heu... écoutez, j'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour moi, mais je crois que le tour de la maison ne sera pas obligatoire. Vous voyez, je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse plus longtemps. Je devrais déjà être partie à l'heure qu'il est.   
- Mais vous ne dérangez pas ! Au contraire ! Vous êtes la bienvenue ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je dois vous dire que vous êtes censée rester ici pendant un an..  
- Un an ? ? ? Mais...  
- Je sais que ça doit vous paraître long, mais j'ai une bonne raison pour vous retenir autant de temps.   
- Laquelle ?  
- Une prophétie. Mais je ne dois pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Vous saurez le reste plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerais qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance Sakura.  
- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda t'elle intriguée.  
- C'est une longue histoire que je ne peux pas vous raconter en détail. Mais pour résumer un peu, on va dire que je sais que vous êtes la maîtresse des cartes. Et puisque nous sommes obligés de travailler ensemble durant un an ou plus, je propose que l'on se tutoie, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Non, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre certaines choses. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue. Nous allons travailler ensemble ? Et quelle est cette prophétie ? ...  
- Très bien. Viens donc t'asseoir. Nous serons mieux pour parler.

Ils s'assirent donc dans deux grands fauteuils et le jeune homme commença son récit : 

- Avant tout, tu dois savoir que nous ne sommes pas dans ton monde. Enfin, pas totalement. Nous sommes toujours au Japon, mais durant le Moyen Age. C'est à cette époque que tout à commencé. En ce temps là, une jeune princesse nommée Anabelle, qui avait environ ton âge, assistait avec son père à un tournoi. Celui ci avait pour but de trouver un époux à la princesse, mais lorsque le vainqueur fut désigné, Anabelle s'enfuit, refusant d'épouser cet homme. Bien sûr le chevalier victorieux du tournoi, qui s'appelait Marius, promit à son père de la retrouver, même si pour cela il devait y laisser la vie. Il partit donc, ayant une idée du lieu où devait se trouver sa future épouse. Pendant ce temps, Anabelle courait dans la forêt, à la recherche de la seule personne qu'elle aimait, David. Elle avait peur. Très peur que Marius la retrouve, car elle savait que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'épouser pour être sur le trône. Anabelle courait donc pour lui échapper. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir s'il ne la suivait pas, elle bouscula quelqu'un et faillit tomber. Heureusement pour elle, cette personne la rattrapa. La princesse ouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua que la personne qui l'avait empêché de tomber n'était autre que David. Celui ci la serra fort dans ses bras, puis, ils partirent ensemble à travers la forêt. Malheureusement, on ne les revit plus jamais. Marius les avait retrouvé. Pourtant celui ci s'était arrangé pour que le père d'Anabelle croit que sa future épouse avait été tué par des brigands. Le père, ne sachant plus qui mettre à sa succession, décida que son successeur serait Marius, puisqu'il avait mit tant de cœur à essayer de retrouver sa fille. Peu de temps après, Marius avait fait de son royaume un monde où seul la souffrance et la mort régnait.   
- C'est une histoire triste.   
- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Dans le passé. C'est à toi de changer l'avenir.  
- Mais on n'a pas le droit ! ! Ca pourrait avoir des conséquences graves dans le futur ! !  
- Tu le dois, sinon, environ dix ans après l'année où tu vis normalement, la réincarnation de Marius aura prit le contrôle de la Terre. Et personne ne pourra l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il lui plaît. Tu comprends ? ?  
- Oui, mais je me demande si ça n'aura pas d'autres conséquences.  
- Tu te poses trop de questions Sakura. Il faut arrêter. Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Tu vas devenir folle sinon.  
- Tu as peut être raison, mais c'est inquiétant de savoir que l'on va changer le passé, sans vraiment savoir les conséquences que ça aura sur le futur.   
- Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais on n'a pas le choix. C'est l'avenir de la Terre qui en dépend ! !  
- Et cette prophétie alors c'est quoi ? Parce que ce que tu m'as raconté, c'était juste la raison pour laquelle nous étions dans le passé. Mais à part ça, je ne sais rien de plus ! ! Je ne sais toujours rien de cette prophétie, ni pourquoi nous devrons travailler ensemble.  
- Doucement ! ! ! ! Une chose à la fois ! ! Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant tout ce que tu dois savoir, tu le sais. A présent, je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peu, puis nous irons manger. Cet après-midi risque d'être chargée : nous allons nous promener dans la maison.

Comme par magie, la porte se déverrouilla juste après qu'il ait fini de parler.

- Encore une chose, pourquoi étions nous enfermés ?  
- Oh, désolé. J'avais peur que tu essayes de t'enfuir avant que j'ai eu le temps de te parler. Il faut dire que tu aurais eu des raisons de vouloir partir, après ce que je t'ai dit et fait.  
- Fait ? Je me souviens que tu ne m'avais pas parlé très gentiment, mais je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies fait quelque chose.  
- Oublies ce que j'ai dit.   
- Bien. Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom.  
- C'est vrai. Je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Yan.   
- Ravie de te rencontrer Yan.

Et Sakura retourna dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait déjà où elle était. Enfin, à peu près. Mais ce qui lui paraissait le plus bizarre, c'était que Yan essayait de lui cacher des choses. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit de trop. Comme son passé par exemple. La jeune fille se promit alors qu'une fois qu'elle serait dans sa chambre, elle réfléchirait à son passé. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. Elle devait bien avoir une famille ? Des amis ? Et aussi savoir comment elle était arrivée ici. Arrivée à sa chambre, la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, et commença à réfléchir :

« Que s'est il passé avant mon arrivée ici ? Et surtout pourquoi mes souvenirs ont ils été comme sélectionnés ? Parce que tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est ma rencontre avec Yan, ma course dans la forêt, et que je suis la maîtresse des cartes. D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, où sont ma clef et mes cartes ? Il faudra que je le demande à Yan. En fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si on voulait que je me souvienne juste de Yan et des cartes. Bon, revenons à mes souvenirs perdus. » 

Sakura passa le reste de la matinée perdue dans ses réflexions. A l'heure du repas, elle ne parla très peu, ce qui inquiéta Yan :

« Elle essaye encore de se souvenir. Si elle continue comme ça, bientôt, elle se rappellera tout, et la prophétie n'aura jamais lieu. Quoi que normalement une prophétie se réalise toujours. Mais celle là est spéciale. Très spéciale. C'est pourquoi, il est possible qu'en se rappelant son passé, elle ne se réalise pas. Enfin, nous verrons bien. En attendant, il faut que j'essaye de lui faire penser à autre chose. »

La fin du repas et l'après-midi se passèrent très bien. Yan avait réussit à éloigner Sakura de ses pensées, et celle ci commençait à porter un intérêt spécial à Yan. En effet, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Cette journée passée en sa compagnie l'avait rendue heureuse. Si bien que sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Par exemple, ce soir, elle pensait à lui, allongée sur son lit. Mais tout au fond d'elle, ses souvenirs perdus ne demandaient qu'à être retrouvés. Sakura ressentit ce besoin de tout savoir au milieu de la nuit. Yan n'avait pas voulu lui répondre quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne se souvenait que de certaines choses et pas d'autres. Elle commença alors à réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rappelle. A ce moment là, une image lui parvint : l'image d'un jeune homme. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Yan, tout en étant différent : les deux garçons étaient tous les deux châtains, avec les yeux couleur noisette, et ils étaient plus grand qu'elle. Pourtant leur regard n'était pas le même : celui de l'homme qu'elle voyait était tendre alors que celui de Yan était plus agressif. Elle les compara encore un petit moment lorsqu'un nom vint se poser sur cette personne : Lionel. Puis, une autre image lui parvint. Celle ci était beaucoup plus floue, et Sakura ne distinguait que très vaguement ce qu'elle représentait. Toute la nuit, des images vinrent se graver dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un voulait absolument qu'elle se souvienne. Et lorsque le soleil se leva, le lendemain matin, elle se rappelait de sa famille, de ses amis, et de toute sa vie avant ici, sauf cette image, qui restait floue. D'après elle, cette image devait concerner quelque chose d'important de son passé. Mais elle se rendait aussi compte que puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas de cette image, certains de ses souvenirs lui manquaient encore. Mais après tout, il suffisait d'avoir un peu de patience. Ils reviendront bien plus tard. En tous cas, dans ceux dont elle se souvenait, elle pouvait enfin comprendre le sens des paroles de Yan : 

« Il faut dire que tu aurais eu des raisons de vouloir partir, après ce que je t'ai dit et fait. ».

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte la veille, après avoir rangé ses cartes et sa clé, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ?  



	5. L'étreinte de la vie

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

IV. L'étreinte de la vie.

Sakura court. Elle est dans l'allée d'une maison. Elle peut enfin la reconnaître : C'est la maison de Yan. Tout est noir autour d'elle. Arrivée au bout du chemin, elle s'engage dans ce qui lui semble être une forêt. Elle a peur de regarder derrière elle, des fois qu'il soit là, alors elle continue de courir. Soudain, elle heurt quelqu'un de plein fouet. Son premier réflexe est de fermer les yeux en s'attendant à tomber lourdement sur le sol caillouteux. Mais non. Une main la retient et une personne la serre dans ses bras. Elle ouvre les yeux, et voit quelqu'un. Malheureusement, elle ne distingue pas son visage. Elle tourne la tête pour essayer de se situer, et aperçoit deux ombres courant vers elle et la mystérieuse personne qui l'a empêché de tomber. 

Il fait chaud ce matin. Lorsque Sakura se réveille en sursaut après une nuit mouvementée, en sueur, elle pousse un profond soupir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! !

- Enfin bon, il ne faudrait pas non plus que ça devienne une habitude de faire ce rêve, se dit-elle. Déjà deux fois que je le fais. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Yan aujourd'hui. ...et je dois aussi lui dire autre chose.

Elle rougit légèrement après cette pensée, et décida de se préparer pour aller voir Yan. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, personne n'était là. Inquiète, Sakura alla voir dans la cuisine. Personne. Elle décida alors de faire le tour des pièces de la maison, pour trouver son amour, et passer une merveilleuse journée en sa compagnie. Elle débuta par sa chambre.

- Après tout, pensa t'elle, peut être qu'il dors encore ? Pourtant, il est déjà 10h. A cette heure ci, il est levé depuis environ deux heures. Enfin bon, allons voir.

Encore personne. Sakura commençait réellement à être inquiète pour Yan. Ce n'était pas de son habitude de disparaître comme ça sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, elle le connaissait depuis seulement deux jours, mais elle avait l'impression de le connaître déjà par cœur. La jeune fille continua son tour de la maison, sans jamais trouver son amour. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne lui restait plus qu'une salle à visiter. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus y aller, mais si Yan s'y trouvait, il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et poussa la fameuse porte. Sakura découvrit pour la seconde fois les deux prisonniers. Mais ils avaient l'air différents. Plus joyeux, en meilleure forme aussi apparemment, bref, guéris de toutes leurs blessures, quelles soient morales ou physiques. Sakura dont presque tous les souvenirs étaient revenus, les reconnut sans peine : le jeune homme qui lui avait parlé la dernière fois était Lionel, et son compagnon était Anthony. Elle se souvenait de beaucoup de choses sur eux, mais elle sentait que ce qu'il lui manquait encore avait un lien direct avec ses amis. Mais bon, ils étaient là. Anthony et Lionel. L'un la réincarnation de Clow Reed, l'autre son descendant. Lionel avait été son rival pendant la chasse aux cartes, et Anthony l'avait poussé à transformer les cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura. Et tous les autres souvenirs à propos d'eux lui revinrent en un éclair, sauf cette image, encore floue. 

Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes entre le moment où elle avait ouvert la porte, et après le rappel de ses souvenirs. Encore émue par les retrouvailles de ses amis, Sakura n'avait pas bougé. D'ailleurs, Lionel et Anthony étaient restés eux aussi bouche bée. Aucun d'eux ne s'était encore décidé à parler. Sakura, après s'être remise de ses émotions, était toute folle. Elle sautait partout dans la pièce, en criant :

- Ouais ! ! ! ! Mes amis sont là ! ! ! Je me souviens d'eux ! ! ! ! 

Quant à Lionel et Anthony restaient là à la regarder. Lionel, lui semblait inquiet :

« Elle se souvient de nous, c'est un bon début. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle en sache plus. Ca pourrait empêcher la prophétie de s'accomplir. Heureusement que Yan a brouillé l'image où Sakura et moi on s'embrassait, sinon tout serait fichu. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a voulu que je lui transmette, avec l'aide d'Anthony, tous ses autres souvenirs alors qu'il pensait qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle ne se rappelle pas. Apparemment, je ne dois pas lui dire que nous nous aimons. C'est dommage. J'aimerais tant la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fort contre moi, lui dire que je l'aime, et l'embrasser. Malheureusement, je crois que ça n'aura plus jamais lieu. Ha ! ! Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je découvre cette prophétie ? »

Sakura se jeta à ce moment là sur lui, en disant combien elle était contente de les revoir. Elle fit la même étreinte à Anthony. Celui ci souriait, heureux lui aussi de revoir son ancienne protégée. Mais il remarqua que Lionel, se forçait à paraître joyeux. 

« Ca doit être très dur pour lui, pensa t'il, de savoir que Sakura est liée avec Yan, et que leur destin est de s'aimer. Je comprends qu'il ait du mal à sourire. » 

Le calme était revenu autour d'eux, mais Sakura brisa vite le silence, en osant poser la question qui la poursuivait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce et qu'elle les avait vu :

- Pourquoi êtes vous prisonniers ?

Lionel ne pu en supporter plus, et s'effondra par terre, en pleurs. 

- Lionel, qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Sakura très inquiète pour lui. Tu me parais bien triste. Je pensais que nos retrouvailles t'auraient fait plaisir, comme à Anthony et moi.

Ces dernières paroles achevèrent Lionel. Il avait mal. Très mal. Il l'aimait et ne pouvait rien lui dire. Et surtout pas que s'il était prisonnier c'était pour la protéger. Enchaîné, il supportait mieux le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, mais surtout ces chaînes l'empêchaient de se déplacer. Et l'envie d'aller la voir pour l'embrasser était alors limitée. 

- Lionel, reprit Sakura, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. 

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, s'accroupit en face de lui, et posa sa main sur sa joue en lui parlant :

- Dis le moi. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Nous sommes amis, non ?

Le « nous sommes amis » intensifia encore la douleur de Lionel. Il retira brusquement la main de Sakura et lui cria froidement :

- Pars ! ! ! Pars d'ici tu m'entends ? Va t'en ! ! ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni t'entendre ! ! ! Pars, pars, pars ! ! !

Et il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Sakura, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, se retourna et avant de partir, regarda Anthony d'un air interrogateur. Malheureusement, lui aussi ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle s'en alla donc, triste par le fait que Lionel ne voulait plus la voir. Cette rencontre lui avait ôté l'appétit. Elle décida donc d'aller se promener un peu dehors, dans la forêt près de la maison de Yan. Une fois dehors, elle aperçu Yan qui courait vers elle :

- Désolé, lui dit-il, de t'avoir laissé toute seule ce matin. J'avais des choses à faire au village.

La maison de Yan était située à environ six kilomètres du village, et donc bien sûr du château. Il avait choisit de vivre au milieu de la forêt, pour ne pas être dérangé quand il faisait de la magie... car il avait des pouvoirs magiques. Bien sûr Sakura s'en doutait : qui d'autre que lui aurait pu la faire retourner dans le passé ? Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Peut être pensait-il que le moment n'était pas venu de lui avouer ?

Il remarqua la mine triste de son amie. Il lui demanda doucement, mais fermement :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Eh bien... ce matin, comme tu n'étais pas dans la salle à manger, j'étais inquiète pour toi, et je t'ai cherché dans la maison...  
- Et ?  
- J'ai fouillée toute la maison, mais tu n'étais pas là.   
- Et c'est parce que je n'étais pas là ce matin, que tu es triste ?  
- C'est parce que... j'ai revu mes amis, et Lionel m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ! ! !

Sakura fondit en larmes, et Yan, encore étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il pensait que Lionel avait été bien courageux pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Et il fut triste lui aussi de devoir séparer un si beau couple. Mais la prophétie était claire : son destin était d'aimer Sakura, et celui de Sakura de l'aimer. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise leur mission, ainsi, peut être qu'en lui faisait penser à autre chose, elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à Lionel. 

« Tant qu'elle ne sait pas que dans le temps, ils s'aimaient, tout ira à peu près bien, se dit-il à lui-même. » 

Il décida alors de tout lui raconter, sa mission, qui elle était vraiment, et peut être la prophétie. Tant pis si ça devait tout gâcher ! 

- Sakura, veux tu me suivre s'il te plaît ? lui demanda t'il. Je voudrais te parler. 

Elle s'arrêta alors de pleurer, s'éloigna de Yan et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Bien sur, mais pourquoi pas ici ?  
- Ici, ce n'est pas possible. Suis moi s'il te plaît.  
- Bien.

Elle suivit alors Yan, mais refusa d'avancer, arrivée presque au terme de son chemin. Yan, qui avait comprit cet arrêt, lui parla doucement, et d'une voix tendre :

- Ecoute Sakura. Je sais que tu ne veux plus y aller, mais tu le dois. Il faut que Lionel et Anthony soient là. Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu veux tout comprendre.

Elle lui répondit en criant et en pleurant en même temps :

- Non ! ! ! Je ne veux pas y aller, ni les voir, ni les entendre ! ! ! ! ! Tu ne te rends pas compte toi de ce que ça peut me faire d'y retourner ! ! ! Je n'en ai pas la force ! !  
- Je le sais bien Sakura. Mais je suis avec toi, et on va y entrer ensemble, d'accord ?

Les paroles de Yan étaient réconfortantes. Sakura se sentait si bien maintenant, il avait réussi à la consoler tout à l'heure, et maintenant il avait réussi à lui donner le courage d'entrer de nouveau dans la pièce qui abritait ses amis. Elle voulait lui dire maintenant ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, pas à un autre moment. Il fallait que ce soit maintenant. Elle s'arma alors de courage et lui avoua ses sentiments :

- Yan ?  
- Oui, qui y t'il ?  
- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important avant d'entrer dans cette pièce.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Eh bien... voilà, je... je t'aime.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde que ce n'était pas réciproque, et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer parce que son cœur était déjà prit, comme lorsqu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Matthieu. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'approcha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras, et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui dit alors :

- Moi aussi Sakura je t'aime.

Sakura était littéralement aux anges ! ! Le garçon qu'elle aimait l'aimait aussi ! ! Pourtant, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ça pourrait bien être la chose qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Peut être que ce qu'il veut me dire, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas ? pensa Sakura. Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce qu'il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime ? Et pourquoi m'a t'il embrassé s'il ne m'aime pas ? » 

Yan avait parmi ses pouvoirs, celui de lire dans les pensées lorsqu'il le voulait. Et en voyant le visage interrogateur de Sakura, il avait décidé de voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ayant entendu son discours intérieur, il décida d'effacer tous ses soupçons au sujet de son amour pour elle, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes après ce moment magique, il la rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime réellement. Je ne suis pas un de ces garçons qui le disent juste pour avoir une fille dans leur vie. Mon amour pour toi est bien réel, je te le promets. Et même si ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on se connaît, j'ai l'impression que je t'aime depuis toujours. Je suis sincère Sakura, tu peux me croire.  
- Chut, dit-elle alors en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi, même si, je l'avoue, j'ai douté pendant quelques instants. Mais à présent, je ne doute plus. Je te crois. Et cette impression de t'aimer depuis toujours, je la ressens aussi.   
- Tant que nous nous aimerons, le mal ne prendra jamais le dessus, et la vie l'emportera sur la mort.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tu le sauras tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas, mais retiens bien ceci : notre amour sauvera la vie.

Et cette fois ce fut au tour de Sakura de l'embrasser. Mais alors qu'elle allait le faire, une forte puissance magique se fit ressentir et la porte des prisonniers commença à s'ouvrir sans bruit. Ni Yan ni Sakura ne l'avait ressentit, trop absorbés par leur baiser et ne faisant qu'un à ce moment là. La porte s'ouvrit alors totalement, et l'aura magique disparu. Lionel et Anthony avaient ressentit eux cette puissance qui venait de disparaître. Et cette fameuse puissance ne leur disait rien de bon, surtout le petit rire discret qu'ils avaient entendus avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ils tournèrent alors la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et virent Sakura blottie contre Yan, les lèvres sur les siennes.   



	6. Destins réincarnés

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

V. Destins réincarnés.

Un bruit de chaînes remuées se firent entendre, suivit d'un long cri :

- NONNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sakura se détacha vite de Yan, et remarqua avec surprise que c'était Lionel qui avait crié ainsi.

- Ecoute Lionel, dit alors Yan, tu savais très bien que ça allait arriver. Je sais que ça doit être dur, mais je ne peux rien y changer, ni toi, ni Anthony, ni Sakura. C'est écrit, ça doit se réaliser.

Lionel pleurait alors que les autres le regardaient sans rien dire. Soudain, Anthony prit la parole :

- Vous n'avez rien ressentit ?  
- Non pourquoi ? répondit Sakura.   
- Une forte puissance magique rodait par ici, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.  
- Je me demande d'ailleurs comment la porte s'est ouverte, dit Yan, ce n'est ni moi ni Sakura qui l'avons ouverte.  
- La puissance magique, murmura Sakura en guise de réponse.

Puis, il y eu un long silence. Yan marcha vers Lionel et Anthony, et les détacha. Puis, il déclara :

- Venez avec moi. Nous allons discuter dans la salle à manger. 

Tous le suivirent docilement. Sakura se tenait en tête, main dans la main avec Yan. Mais celui ci semblait gêné. 

- Prenez place, reprit-il en désignant des fauteuils. Sakura, veux tu bien me suivre s'il te plaît, je voudrait te parler en privé.  
- Bien sur, j'arrive.  
- Excusez nous. Nous revenons dans quelques petites minutes.

Ils sortirent de la pièce toujours main dans la main. Lionel n'en pouvait presque plus, et Yan l'avait remarqué.

- Sakura, lui annonça t'il, voilà, je crois que pour le moment, nous devrions éviter de montrer nos sentiments devant Lionel, sinon, je crois qu'il pourrait faire le pire.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé.  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Elle le regarda l'air triste.

- Bien sur que si je te fais confiance. C'est juste que si je te le dis, ça risque de tout bouleverser. Enfin, ce n'est pas prudent. Nous verrons ça tout à l'heure d'accord ? Les autres doivent nous attendre.  
- Bien.

Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas lui révéler la vérité. Puis, il la lâcha, et s'est comme deux amis qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Une fois tous installés, Yan commença les explications :

- Voilà. Je crois Sakura qu'il est temps que tu saches un certain nombre de choses. Comme tu le sais déjà, nous sommes dans le passé. Je pense que tu te doutes que c'est moi qui vous ait tous amené ici. A l'origine, rien ne devait se passer, mais un jour, j'ai entendu parler de l'histoire de la princesse Anabelle, que je t'ai déjà racontée. Seulement, cette histoire ne fit pas que me rendre triste après l'avoir écouté. Je me sentais directement concerné. Je trouvais vraiment cette sensation étrange, et si étrange que j'ai décidé, un jour, de me renseigner sur la princesse Anabelle, David et Marius. Mes découvertes m'ont d'abord effrayées, mais maintenant, je m'y suis habitué.   
- Quelles étaient ses découvertes ? le coupa Sakura.  
- J'ai découvert la raison pour laquelle je me sentais directement concerné. Et je pense que tu dois te sentir concerné toi aussi Sakura.  
- Désolée, mais non, pas vraiment.  
- Tu ne ressens rien en pensant à cette histoire ? Rien n'est arrivé en rapport avec elle ?  
- Maintenant que tu en parles, il y aurait bien quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. C'est un rêve que je fais depuis deux jours. Je cours dans une forêt. Quelqu'un me poursuit. D'un coup je heurt quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Et quand je tourne la tête, je vois arriver deux personnes. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais ni où je suis, ni qui sont ces trois personnes.   
- Il y a tout de même un petit rapport avec l'histoire : tu cours, quelqu'un te poursuit, et tu tombes sur une autre personne. Enfin bref, nous y reviendrons tout à l'heure. Je continue mon récit. La raison pour laquelle je me sentais directement concerné, c'est parce que je suis la réincarnation de David. Et toi Sakura, tu es la réincarnation de la princesse Anabelle.  
- QUOI ! ! ! ! !

Sakura s'était mise à crier, tellement cette nouvelle l'avait surprise. Apparemment, tout le monde était au courant, sauf elle. 

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, s'écria t'elle. La princesse et moi, on a plein de choses différentes ! ! Déjà, elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs, et puis, je ne suis pas princesse.  
- C'est là que tu ne sais pas tout, Sakura, dit alors Anthony. Yan savait que j'étais la réincarnation de Clow Reed, et il est venu me voir. Il m'a raconté l'histoire et m'a fait part de ses découvertes. J'étais inquiet, alors nous avons continué nos recherches. Nous avons découvert que la princesse avait des pouvoirs, mais qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à s'en servir. Et puisque tu es sa réincarnation, ses pouvoirs sont en toi. Il va falloir que tu les découvres, et que tu apprennes à les manipuler. Plus tard, j'ai eu un appel de Lionel. Il m'a annoncé qu'il avait découvert une prophétie mystérieuse qui devait concerner les réincarnations de trois personnes : un princesse, un chevalier, et l'amant de la princesse. Il ressentait une impression bizarre, mais il ne savait pas d'ou ça venait. Je lui ai donc apprit que tu étais la réincarnation d'Anabelle, et que un ami était la réincarnation de David. Seulement, on ne sait toujours pas qui est la réincarnation de Marius. Lionel a alors décidé de venir pour en parler. Et il est venu. On a continué nos recherches tous les trois, mais on a rien apprit de plus. Comme on ne savait rien de bien précis, Lionel a décidé de ne pas t'en parler, pour éviter que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, et pour te protéger. Par la suite, Yan a découvert le véritable sens de la prophétie. Malheureusement, ce fut une découverte tragique pour Lionel, et le soir même, il est partit seul dans la forêt. On ne l'a pas revu pendant plusieurs jours. Yan et moi, on a commencé à s'inquiéter, et j'ai décidé de partir à sa recherche, pendant que Yan venait te voir. J'ai retrouvé Lionel au bout de deux jours environ. Il était mal en point, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. C'est alors qu'une forte lumière a jaillit de nulle part, nous nous sommes évanouis, et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette maison à cette époque.   
- Pendant ce temps, moi j'étais allé te voir, poursuivit Yan. Mais seulement, tu paraissais troublée. Il a donc fallu que j'essaye de te convaincre de venir avec moi. Le pressentiment que tu as ressentit plusieurs fois ce jour là, venait de moi. J'ai réussi à créer grâce à ma magie, une onde spéciale que tu ressentirais comme un danger. Puis, je suis venu te parler. Il fallait que je sois ferme si je voulais que tu viennes. Lorsque je t'ai demandé d'aller chercher ton sceptre et tes cartes, tu es partit dans la forêt. Mais dis moi, si je me trompe, tu n'avais pas l'intention de me rejoindre ?  
- Non, c'est vrai, je ne comptais pas revenir, avoua Sakura.  
- Comme je savais que tu ne voulais pas revenir, j'ai décidé de t'emmener directement dans le passé. Malheureusement, Lionel et Anthony étaient aussi chez moi, et je ne pouvais pas te laisser les voir comme ça. Je t'ai donc téléporté ailleurs, le temps de m'occuper de mes amis. Ils ont bien comprit ce que j'attendais d'eux : rester attaché, comme de vulgaires prisonniers. Lorsque je suis venu te chercher, tu avais reprit connaissance, et tu n'as pas voulu me suivre. Il faut dire aussi que tu ne me connaissais pas, et tu avais donc tout à fait raison de ne pas vouloir venir. Je t'ai alors combattu, ne sachant que faire. C'est comme ça que je t'ai blessé. J'ai soudain eu une idée qui m'aurait évité de te blesser, mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai utilisé ce moyen : je t'ai ôté une grande partie de tes souvenirs. Mais lorsque tu es allée voir Lionel et Anthony, Lionel t'a dit et fait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas faire : te parler et te prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement pour moi, il délirait encore, sous l'effet de sa fièvre, et il t'a raconté n'importe quoi. Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura. Tu es en sécurité ici. Il n'y a pas de plan, et personne ne te fera du mal.   
- Alors si j'ai bien comprit, affirma Sakura, Lionel et Anthony faisaient semblant d'être prisonniers pour ne pas que je les vois, c'est bien ça ?   
- Tu as tout comprit. Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance puisque tu te souviens d'eux.  
- J'ai une question, déclara alors Lionel, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi as tu voulu que je lui redonne ses souvenirs, alors que peu de temps avant, tu ne voulais pas ?  
- Hé bien, c'est tout simple. Sakura se posait trop de question concernant son passé. Elle aurait fini tôt ou tard à retrouver ses souvenirs. J'ai donc décidé que lui redonner ses souvenirs serait la meilleure solution. Je crois que maintenant, nous devons lui dire pour ce dernier souvenir, et pour la prophétie. Qu'en penses-tu Lionel ?  
- Je pense que tu as raison, même si ça risque d'être dur.  
- Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix.  
- Je sais. Tu lui dis ?  
- Si tu veux. Sakura, ce que je vais te dire va te paraître fou, ou tout ce que tu veux, mais c'est la vérité, d'accord ?  
- D'accord. répondit-elle.  
- C'est assez dur à dire, mais il le faut. Voilà, ton dernier souvenir, celui dont l'image restait floue, était en fait... Lionel et toi en train de vous embrasser. Tu dois aussi savoir que vous vous aimiez dans le passé, ou le futur comme tu veux, et que vous sortiez ensemble.  
- Tu veux dire.... que.... je l'ai.... je...... non ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas pu le tromper comme ça ! ! Je refuse de te croire ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! !  
- Sakura, continua Lionel, même si c'est dur pour moi de l'admettre, ce qu'il raconte est vrai. Nous sortions ensemble, mais maintenant ton destin est d'aimer Yan.  
- Je n'y comprend plus rien moi ! ! ! ! ! ! s'écria t'elle.

Sakura était carrément au bord de la crise de nerfs. On venait de lui apprendre tant de choses. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas fini. Yan continua de lui parler.

- Ecoute Sakura, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. C'est le destin. Et on ne peut rien y faire. Je vais te raconter en gros de quoi parlait la prophétie. Elle disait à peut près que quand les deux âmes sœurs, séparées depuis longtemps, se retrouveront dans le temps l'amour de leur cœur jaillira de nouveau et le monde connu sera à jamais changé... Voilà, c'est environ ce que ça voulais dire.  
- Désolée, mais je n'ai rien comprit.   
- Sakura, reprit Lionel, quand Anabelle et David se retrouveront, ils s'aimeront de nouveau, et leur amour sauvera le monde. Or, comme tu le sais, Anabelle et David sont morts et vous êtes, toi et Yan, leur réincarnation. C'est donc à vous de sauver le monde, en prouvant votre amour.   
- Je crois que j'ai comprit. Mais dis moi, Yan, que devons nous faire ?  
- Nous devons changer le passé, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous devons détruire Marius. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas éviter que la princesse et David se fassent tuer. Ca changerait trop de choses. Notre but est donc de tuer Marius, et mettre sur le trône un roi qui sera bon. Pour réussir, notre amour comptera beaucoup. D'après nos recherches, la princesse avait des pouvoirs très particuliers, qui agissaient n'importe quand, car elle ne savait pas comment s'en servir. Mais d'après certaines conclusions, ils seraient directement liés à son amour pour David. C'est pour ça que tu ne devais pas savoir pour Lionel et toi. Si je te l'ai dit, c'est parce que nous avons tous confiance en toi, et nous savons que se sera mieux si notre relation commence sur la vérité. Je n'en pouvais plus moi, de te cacher tant de choses. Mais je pense que maintenant que tu en sais autant que nous, tu te poseras moins de questions, et que ça ira mieux. Par contre, quand tout sera fini, que la paix sera revenue, ta relation avec Lionel pourra recommencer, et je repartirais.

Sakura était encore toute bouleversée par toutes ses annonces. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était partir loin. Loin de toutes ces personnes qui lui demandait de faire tant de choses. En plus, elle le savait, elle était incapable de modifier comme ça son amour. Elle n'avait pas pu aimer Lionel, et maintenant aimer Yan, puis de nouveau Lionel.

- Tu vas réussir Sakura, ne t'en fais pas, la consola Yan.

Brusquement, elle se leva, et couru n'importe où où elle pouvait rester seule. Ses pas la conduisirent directement dans la forêt. Elle y resta plusieurs minutes, pendant que Yan, Lionel et Anthony étaient à sa recherche, tous anxieux. Lorsque Sakura décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, elle recommença à marcher. Elle marcha toute la nuit, mais ne retrouva jamais son chemin. Elle était complètement perdue. Lorsque le matin, ayant marché toute la nuit, elle décida de se reposer un peu, elle aperçut au bout de la plaine qui s'étendait devant elle, le village dont parlait Yan, ainsi que le château. 

Du coté des trois garçons, ils avaient décidé de ne pas abandonner les recherches, et loin de se douter que Sakura avait déjà parcouru les six kilomètres qui séparait la maison de Yan du château, ils cherchaient dans un périmètre d'environ deux kilomètres autour de la maison. Durant toute la journée il la cherchèrent, mais en vain. Ils rentrèrent donc se reposer un peu. C'est ce que firent Lionel et Anthony, mais Yan lui, avait décider que tous les proches de Sakura devraient venir ici. Dans le futur, Tiffany, Thomas, Kéro Matthieu, Gothar et Samantha virent une forte lumière blanche, puis ils s'évanouirent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon de Yan, encore évanouis, pendant que celui ci, épuisé de toutes forces, s'évanouissait aussi. 

Du coté de Sakura, elle s'était elle aussi évanouit, au milieu de la plaine, à bout de forces. Inconsciente, elle n'entendit pas trois chevaliers galoper vers elle et ne se sentit pas transportée non plus. Au loin, un homme souriait de sa capture.  



	7. Une vie n'est pas éternelle

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

VI. Une vie n'est pas éternelle.

Une journée passait. Et encore une. Mais une troupe de personnes ne cessaient de fouiller la forêt à la recherche d'un indice. Juste un, qui pourrait les aider à retrouver leur amie, perdue depuis maintenant trois jours. Ils commençaient désormais à se douter que quelque chose avait du lui arriver. Et c'est vidé de toutes forces qu'ils rentrèrent tous dans une maison, après encore une journée, sans succès de découverte. Ils s'assirent dans le salon, et discutèrent, anxieux, du sort de leur amie :

- Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'on fouille cette forêt et qu'on a rien trouvé. Je pense qu'elle a du aller plus loin, sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Je crois que tu as raison Lionel. Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'un endroit où elle peut être : au village, ou pire encore, au château.   
- Et pourquoi serait-elle juste là bas et pas ailleurs Yan ?  
- C'est simple Samantha. Vers la forêt, s'est entourée de trois quarts de l'océan, et le quart de terre qui reste mène directement au village. Il va falloir prendre le risque d'aller là-bas.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Anthony de poser des questions à Yan :

- En quoi est-ce dangereux ? Tu y va bien toi, et rien ne t'es jamais arrivé.  
- Tu as raison, mais quand j'y vais, j'essaye de ne pas me faire repérer par les soldats de Marius. Ils surveillent les entrées dans le village. Et lorsqu'on est seul, c'est plus facile de passer sans se faire voir. C'est la raison pour laquelle pénétrer dans le village au nombre de neuf ne va pas être facile, ni sans dangers. Si jamais les soldats de Marius nous découvrent, nous sommes perdus.   
- Je vois, il nous faut donc un plan.   
- Et si on entrait par les airs ? proposa Tiffany.  
- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple, malheureusement. Il y a toujours quelques villageois qui restent dehors toute la nuit. Si jamais ils nous voient, nous serons dénoncés, et tout sera fichu.   
- Et si on se déguisait en villageois, on entrerait sans problèmes, ajouta Kéro.  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, dit alors Yué, qui pour la première fois était optimiste.  
- Désolé les amis, mais je crains fort qu'encore une fois, ça ne soit pas possible. Marius est un grand magicien, et il ressentirait nos auras. Lorsque je suis seul, j'arrive à la brouiller pendant le temps que je suis proche du château. Mais nous sommes trop nombreux, et je n'ai pas assez d'énergie magique pour le faire.

Thomas se leva brusquement, prit la main de Tiffany, qui se leva également, et décréta :

- Nous irons. Nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs magiques. Marius ne nous connais pas et ne nous sentira pas arriver. Nous nous ferons introduire dans le château, au service de Marius, et de là, nous pourrons secourir Sakura.  
- Tiffany pourra, mais pas toi Thomas. Tes pouvoirs magiques reviennent. Et même s'ils ne sont qu'encore très faibles, Marius t'identifiera sans problèmes. Etant un puissant magicien, il connaît tous ses semblables, bons ou mauvais. Si Sakura est là bas, elle est vraiment en grand danger. Elle est très puissante, et est de plus la réincarnation d'Anabelle. Et je pense que même si tous les manuscrits disent qu'il ne voulait épouser Anabelle que pour son trône, Marius aimait quand même la princesse. Et si j'ai raison, il y a de grandes chances pour que Sakura devienne sa future épouse. Et dans ce cas, il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. Tiffany pourrait très bien convenir, mais c'est dangereux. Si jamais elle est découverte, elle ne pourra pas se défendre contre lui.   
- Si c'est la seule solution, alors je le ferais. Sakura est ma meilleure amie, et ce n'est pas un sorcier qui m'empêchera de la sauver.  
- Bien. Nous sommes tous d'accord alors. Tiffany ira se faire engager au château pour s'occuper de Sakura, et se débrouillera pour la faire sortir. Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, demain risque d'être chargé.

Et toute notre petite troupe, monta dans leur chambre respectives. Mais malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait, Anthony ne pu s'endormir. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour Tiffany ! 

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille toute seule ? J'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne revienne pas, que je ne puisse plus la voir ! Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Tiffany. Mais pourquoi maintenant et pas avant, quand j'aidais Sakura ? Enfin, de toutes façons, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je l'aime, un point c'est tout ! Et il faut que je lui dise, demain avant qu'elle ne parte. »

Et il s'endormit sur d'agréables pensées. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla de bonne heure. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, où le petit déjeuné leur fut servit. Mais personne ne mangea réellement. Ils étaient bien trop angoissés pour avaler quoi que ce soit ! ! Ils allèrent ensuite habiller Tiffany. Elle serait une princesse le temps de son séjour au château. Il lui fallait donc les vêtements adéquats. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Yan avait justement un habit de princesse. Elle se prépara alors. Mais lorsque le moment fut venu pour Tiffany de quitter la maison, tout le monde était encore plus tendu. De plus, comme c'était trop dangereux d'accompagner Tiffany jusqu'au bout de la forêt tous ensemble, il fut décider que quelqu'un qui connaissait la route l'emmène. Il ne restait donc plus que Yan, Lionel, Anthony, parce que les autres se seraient perdus dans cette immense forêt. Anthony s'était alors proposé pour le faire, permettant ainsi à Yan et à Lionel de se reposer, car ils avaient vraiment l'air mal en point. Et c'était tout à fait normal : la fille qu'ils aimaient était retenue prisonnière au château, et allait devoir bientôt épouser le plus cruel de tous les magiciens. 

Tiffany fit ses au revoir à tout le monde, puis partit avec Anthony. Tout le long du trajet, Anthony se disait qu'il allait bientôt devoir avouer à cette jolie fille ses sentiments pour elle. Mais, arrivés devant la plaine, qui signifiait la fin de la forêt, il ne pu rien lui dire. Il était trop anxieux. Seulement, au moment où elle allait continuer toute seule, il la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna, et reçu un léger baiser sur les lèvres, suivit d'un « je t'aime Tiffany. Fais bien attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. ». A présent, elle regardait Anthony d'un air étonné, et triste à la fois.

- Je t'aime aussi Anthony..., répondit-elle, mais comme un ami, un très bon ami. Je suis réellement désolée. Mais, j'aimerais qu'on reste des amis. Se serait triste si notre amitié disparaissait juste à cause de ça, non ?  
- Bien. Je pense que tu as raison. Mais fais attention comme même.

Et il retourna chez Yan, les larmes aux yeux. 

Pendant ce temps, Tiffany était arrivée aux portes du château. Elle demanda alors à entrer et à voir le Roi, de la part de la princesse Catherine. Elle pénétra sans peine dans le village, et fut conduite à l'intérieur de la maison royale. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir à l'intérieur du village l'avait effrayée au plus haut point : des hommes, des femmes et des enfants à moitiés nus, presque sans logement, et mourant pratiquement de faim. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol en différents endroits du village. Comment pouvait-on appeler cet endroit un village puisqu'il n'y avait que quatre ou cinq maisons ? En plus, le village royal devrait être beau et joyeux... Un long frisson la parcourut alors : dans quelle histoire s'était-elle alors embarquée ? 

Mais le souvenir de Sakura la motiva, et elle reprit toute son assurance. Le garde qui l'avait amené jusque là, la laissa continuer seule. Elle pénétra dans la salle du trône et découvrit le fameux Marius, assit à la place du Roi. Elle s'arrêta à plusieurs pas de lui, et fit une profonde révérence. Après ça, elle lui parla :

- Bonjour mon seigneur. Vous rencontrer est vraiment un honneur pour moi.  
- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda t'il.   
- Je suis la princesse Catherine. Mon royaume a été pillé et détruit, et on m'a recommandé de venir ici. On raconte partout la même chose : vous êtes le meilleur Roi de tout le pays.  
- Hé bien, chère Catherine, je serais vraiment heureux de vous accueillir en mon royaume. Vous êtes la bienvenue. Et je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre avec ma future épouse. Elle aussi est arrivée il y a peu de temps, et je pense que la compagnie d'une autre princesse lui fera le plus grand bien.  
- Ce serait un réel honneur. Je vous remercie du plus profond du cœur mon seigneur. Dieu vous bénisse.  
- Mais c'est tout naturel mon enfant. Suivez donc le garde que voilà. Il va vous mener à vos appartements.

Et Tiffany arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans une vaste pièce. Encore plus grande que chez elle ! ! ! Elle resta environ un quart d'heure à contempler cette chambre si magnifique, puis on frappa à sa porte. Une jeune fille apparue alors, escortée par deux soldats. Cette jeune fille avait vraiment l'air malheureuse. Des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle regardait le sol, se demandant qui pouvait être cette princesse Catherine, qui allait devoir rester avec elle. Les soldats refermèrent la porte en s'en allant, et se postèrent juste devant, pour éviter que la princesse Sakura ne s'enfuit, encore une fois. Celle ci, leva progressivement les yeux vers cette princesse qui allait lui rendre la vie encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle s'adressa alors à celle ci sur un ton furieux :

- Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se parle, ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix ! ! ! C'est clair ? alors pas de leçons de bonne conduite, ni de...

Elle venait juste de découvrir cette fameuse princesse Catherine qui n'était autre que Tiffany, sa meilleure amie. Ce furent alors des larmes de joie qui inondaient maintenant son visage :

- Ti.. Ti...  
- Chut, la coupa celle ci. Ne parle pas si fort, on va t'entendre ! ! Et je suis la princesse Catherine ici, d'accord ?  
- D'accord.

Trop heureuse, elle s'élança dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer encore plus. Lorsqu'elle se fut remise un peu de ses émotions, elle lui demanda des explications :

- Mais, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et surtout pourquoi te fias-tu passer pour une princesse ?  
- Pour te sortir de là. Tous les autres ne pouvaient pas, à cause de leurs pouvoirs. Marius les aurait repérés. Thomas aurait bien aimé venir, mais il n'a pas pu, à cause de sa magie qui revient petit à petit.  
- ... Thomas est ici ?  
- Oui. Ainsi que Samantha, Gothar, Kéro, Yué. Bref, tout le monde est là, et ils se font tous un sang d'encre pour toi Sakura.  
- Je sais.   
- Yan m'a apprit que tu étais partie délibérément.  
- A bon ? C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?  
- Oui. C'est faux ?  
- Oui, enfin en partie. Lorsque j'ai voulu rentrer, je me suis perdue dans la forêt, et je me suis évanouie dans la plaine. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici, dans une chambre similaire à la tienne, habillée comme une princesse.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
- Ensuite, Marius est venu me rendre visite. Il me connaissait déjà. Il savait mon nom, mais surtout que j'étais la réincarnation de la princesse Anabelle. Il m'a ensuite annoncé qu'il m'épouserait. J'ai bien réussi à m'enfuir une fois, mais ses soldats m'ont rattrapés. Depuis ce jour, ils me suivent partout. Je ne peux plus rien faire, et Marius est plus décidé que jamais à m'épouser, et le plus tôt possible. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire !   
- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Sakura. Je suis là, et nous allons sortir de là, je te le promets. D'ailleurs, dès que la nuit sera tombée, nous nous échapperons.  
- Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre !  
- Nous aviserons. Mais je crois que pour l'instant, tu devrais entrer dans le jeu de Marius.  
- Tu veux dire, que je dois faire semblant de l'aimer ?  
- Ca pourrait nous aider. S'il voit que tu es de son coté, que tu ne veux plus t'échapper, il te laissera plus de liberté.  
- Tu as raison.  
- Par contre, nous devons faire très attention. Yan m'a dit de te dire une chose importante sur Marius.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Marius est un magicien. Et un des plus forts, d'après ce qu'il a découvert récemment.  
- Un magicien ? ? Il aurait pu me prévenir plus tôt quand même ! enfin, tant mieux pour moi. Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir utiliser ma magie pour l'éliminer. Au moins, je n'aurais pas de regrets de l'avoir tué. Il aurait été normal, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Enfin bref, il va d'abord falloir que je récupère mes cartes et mon sceptre. Je crois que tu as raison Catherine, je vais entrer dans son jeu. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le voir immédiatement. Je lui réserve une petite surprise aussi.   
- Fais attention à toi Sakura.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'y arriverais !

Et Sakura sortit de la chambre de son amie. Elle demanda ensuite à aller voir Marius, pour une « affaire importante ». Lorsque celui ci la vit, il fut heureux de la voir, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs :

- Alors, ma princesse, comment allez vous ?  
- Bien. La princesse Catherine est admirable. Vraiment gentille. En pus, elle m'apprend une foule de choses très instructives.  
- Tant mieux. Il faut que vous sachiez parfaitement parler comme nous. Le langage du futur est vraiment bizarre, je dois avouer. 

Sakura repensa à ce même moment à toutes les fois où il lui avait parlé :

« Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte que c'est un magicien ? C'est si logique ! Il me connaît, sait mon nom, que je viens du futur, confisque mes cartes. »

- Alors, que vouliez vous me dire de si important ?  
- Eh bien. J'aimerais bien qu'on fixe une date pour le mariage.

Cette question étonna Marius, qui se douta d'un piège :

- Le mariage ? Pourquoi est ce si soudain ? Vous refusiez toujours d'en parler avant ! Vous refusiez même de me voir. Que préparez-vous ?  
- Mais, rien du tout. J'ai changé d'avis, ça arrive à tout le monde non ?

Elle remarqua au même instant que ses affaires magiques étaient juste derrière lui. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui, tout en lui parlant :

- Tu sais, je crois que je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que c'est une chance pour moi de t'épouser. Habiter dans un château, avoir de superbes robes, des valets...

Elle était maintenant toute proche de lui. Il semblait vraiment croire tout ce qu'elle disait. Il la prit alors par la taille.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez changé d'avis. 

Et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Au même moment, Sakura attrapa son sceptre :

- Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, révèle moi ta vraie nature ! C'est moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne ! 

La petite clé devient alors un sceptre, et Sakura lança sa première attaque sur Marius. Malheureusement pour elle, il arrêta l'attaque de la carte du feu sans problèmes, et envoya Sakura rouler au bout de la pièce. Elle se releva difficilement, et lui envoya cette fois la carte de l'eau. Mais il l'évita de la même manière que la carte du feu. Cette fois-ci, un violent séisme secoua toute la terre. Sakura se retrouva de nouveau le nez par terre. Elle utilisa alors la carte du vol, et s'enfuit de la pièce, pendant que Marius continuait à utiliser ses pouvoirs, pour provoquer de violents séismes. Cette tactique était censée effrayer le peuple, et en voyant Sakura s'enfuir en volant, ils penseront que c'est de sa faute, qu'elle leur a jeté un mauvais sort. Il approuverait alors tout ce qu'ils diraient, et ils lui ramèneraient sa fiancée. Alors, il la ferait souffrir. Ils commencerait par la torturer elle, puis celui qu'elle aime. Il se réjouit de son plan, et continua son œuvre de destruction. 

Pendant ce temps, Sakura était passée prendre Tiffany, et toutes les deux s'étaient envolées en direction de la forêt. Marius sortit ensuite dehors, et prévint son peuple, que c'était la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vu s'enfuir du château par les airs, qui était responsable de leur malheur. Il leur demanda de la lui ramener vivante, et dit qu'il offrira une forte récompense à celui qui la lui ramènerait. Ils s'armèrent tous et partirent dans la direction que Sakura avait prise. Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent à la maison de Yan, la terre se mit une fois de plus à trembler, et un vent violent souffla. Sakura et Tiffany furent projetées une centaine de mètres plus loin, tandis que la maison s'effondrait. Lorsque les deux adolescentes revinrent en courant vers la maison voir si tout allait bien, elles découvrirent la maison en ruines. Elles fouillèrent alors les décombres, et en sortirent tous leurs amis. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs, à part quelques coupures non graves, sauf Yan qui était grièvement blessé. Sakura s'agenouilla près de lui, et lui posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait extrêmement coupable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, cet ami, le plus cher d'entre tous, lui dit doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle lui répondit, en pleurant :

- Mais, tu risques de mourir, et par ma faute ! !  
- C'était mon destin. Et tu n'y peux rien.  
- Non ! ! ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! ! Je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter maintenant ! J'ai encore besoin de toi ! Qui va m'apprendre à me servir de mes nouveaux pouvoirs si tu t'en vas ?   
- Lionel et tous les autres sont là. Ils t'aideront.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?  
- Il fallait que ça se réalise. A présent, je vais te laisser.  
- Non ! ! ! ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! !  
- Chut. Ne pleure pas. Lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Nous nous retrouverons, j'en suis sûr.  
- Arrête ! ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! !

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis attira doucement son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassa pour la dernière fois. Quand Sakura le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il vivait encore. Tout le monde pleurait autour d'eux. Personne ne savait exactement quoi faire. Sakura eut soudainement une idée. Elle se releva, et récita :

- Sceptre qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, moi Sakura, je t'ordonne de transmettre l'énergie de mon corps pour sauver celui que j'aime ! Je te l'ordonne ! !  
- Sakura, non ! Ne fait pas ça ! lui crièrent-ils tous.

Mais c'était trop tard. Lionel s'approcha d'elle, et prit son sceptre, qu'il donna ensuite à Anthony. Il la serra alors dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Elle était vraiment désespérée, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, tous, c'était attendre. Attendre que tout passe.

Soudain, Sakura se tordit de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Son sceptre explosa au même moment, et ses cartes disparurent.  



	8. Un tourbillon de magie

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

VII. Un tourbillon de magie.

- Sakura ! Sakura réveille toi ! ! !   
- Il n'y a rien à faire. Elle reste profondément endormie. Je ne comprends pas.  
- Et toi Yan ? Comment tu te sens ?  
- Bien, merci Tiffany. Mais c'est Sakura qui m'inquiète. Ca fait bientôt une semaine qu'elle est dans cet état.  
- Tu sais Yan, elle t'a donné beaucoup de son énergie et sa magie pour que tu puisses vivre. Il est normal qu'elle prenne du temps pour récupérer.  
- Je sais bien Anthony. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est plus fort que moi.   
- Tu t'inquiète de l'état de Sakura, ou du combat contre Marius ? s'écria Lionel.  
- Comment peux-tu... Tu sais très bien que c'est pour Sakura que je m'inquiète ! Ecoute Lionel, je n'y peux rien moi si Sakura est tombée amoureuse de moi. C'était écrit, et tu le savais. Je sais que ça doit être très dur pour toi, mais s'il te plaît, évite de me reprocher de jouer mon rôle correctement, d'accord ?  
- Et mon rôle à moi, c'est quoi ? Vous regarder sans rien dire ? Sans souffrir ? Vous aider à vous rapprocher encore plus ? Alors je suis réellement désolé, mais je ne peux pas jouer ce rôle. J'ai un cœur tu sais. Et il ne peut pas en supporter d'avantage. Ma décision est prise : je pars.  
- QUOI ! ! ! hurlèrent-ils tous.  
- Vous avez très bien entendu. Je m'en vais.  
- Mais tu n'y penses pas Lionel, c'est de la folie ! Et si jamais le peuple t'attaquait comme il l'a déjà fait pour Sakura ? Que feras-tu ?  
- Je me débrouillerais, j'ai des pouvoirs moi aussi. Et le cas de Sakura était différent. Elle était inconsciente quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer. De toutes façons, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, et s'enfuit en courant à travers la forêt. Ils essayèrent bien tous de le retenir encore une fois, mais sans succès. Yan retourna ensuite voir Sakura, des fois qu'elle ne se soit réveillée. Il demanda à ce que personne ne le dérange. Il entra dans la chambre de sa bien aimée, avec l'espoir qu'elle serait là, assise sur son lit, en le regardant amoureusement. Mais non. Elle était toujours allongée, et dormait paisiblement. Il s'assit donc sur une chaise, près d'elle, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Ah Sakura ! se confia t'il. Pourquoi est ce que tout va mal en même temps ? Entre ton état qui ne s'améliore pas, le départ de Lionel et Marius, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur. Je sens que le combat final approche et que je dois faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'aimerais tant que tu ailles mieux, que tu me parles, que tu me dises que tout ira bien. 

« Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas »

Une voix, cette voix. Celle qu'il avait déjà entendue plusieurs années plus tôt, quand il avait découvert qu'il avait des pouvoirs. Elle l'avait guidé, elle l'avait aidé à trouver comment se servir de sa magie. Et aujourd'hui, elle était encore là, pour lui redonner courage.

« Tout ira bien, je sais que tu y arriveras. La solution réside dans le pouvoir combiné d'Anabelle. Aies confiance en toi et dans les autres, et tout ira pour le mieux. »

Le pouvoir combiné d'Anabelle ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est Sakura qui a ce pouvoir ! A moins que... Non, elle n'a pas pu faire ça ! Elle n'a pas pu me transmettre ses pouvoirs là ! Elle ne savait même pas comment s'en servir ! Et puis, c'est grâce à son sceptre qu'elle a pu me transmettre une partie de ses pouvoirs. Ceux d'Anabelle ne sont pas reliés au sceptre, donc je ne peux pas les avoir ! Pourtant, il est vrai que je ressens une énergie nouvelle. Mais même ça ne suffira pas à vaincre Marius. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'apprendre à m'en servir. 

« Aies confiance en toi. »

- Très bien. Si c'est ce que je dois faire, alors je le ferais. 

Mais encore totalement épuisé, il s'endormit aux côtés de Sakura. Pendant ce temps, ses amis étaient partis se promener. Thomas avec Samantha, Gothar, Kéro et Yué d'un côté, et de l'autre, Anthony et Tiffany. Celle ci l'avait prit à part, pour pouvoir lui parler en privé d'une conversation qui l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir.

- Anthony ?  
- Oui Tiffany ? Qu'y a t'il ?  
- Eh bien... comment te dire ça... heu... je voudrais te dire que... je m'excuse pour l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as avoué, et je me suis rendue compte que je tenais énormément à toi. Plus que comme un simple ami. Je crois que...

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il l'attira tendrement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- ... je t'aime, termina t'elle.  
- Moi aussi.

Et nos deux amis continuèrent leur marche désormais romantique, pendant que tout le monde s'inquiétait de l'avenir des choses. 

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.  
- Tu devrais pourtant. Tes faibles pouvoirs magiques ne suffiront pas à m'arrêter, si c'est ce que tu comptais faire.  
- Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas cette capacité. Mais je sais aussi que Sakura vous vaincra.  
- Alors tu es fou. La princesse Sakura n'est pas en état de se battre, pour... des années ! !

Le rire diabolique de Marius se répercuta dans toute la forêt et les oiseaux s'envolèrent. 

- Je te conseille de m'indiquer gentiment où est la princesse Sakura.  
- Pas question ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de trahir mes amis !

Sur ce, il appela le dieu de la foudre, mais ne réussi qu'a énerver encore plus son adversaire.

- Espèce d'idiot ! !

Le ciel se couvrit soudainement de nuages plus menaçants les uns que les autres. Le tonnerre grondait, des éclairs jaillissaient, la pluie tombait.

- Tu n'as rien compris mon pauvre Lionel, ta magie est trop faible pour me blesser. Par contre, la mienne pourrait te tuer. Mais tu as de la chance. Je te veux vivant. Alors je te le dis encore une fois, après je serais dans l'obligation de t'y obliger. Mais si tu viens de toi-même, c'est mieux. Emmène moi maintenant !   
- Ha ha ha ! ! C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. Je ne changerais pas de décision : Va te faire voir ! ! Mes amis sont trop précieux pour moi pour que je te les livre. Si tu les veux, il faudra les trouver par toi-même, parce que je ne t'aiderais pas !  
- Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu.

Le tonnerre gronda, un éclair jaillit de nouveau. 

- Je les trouverais tout seul alors.

Marius disparu dans l'obscurité de la forêt, laissant derrière lui Lionel, étendu par terre, inconscient. Quelques secondes après, une sphère étrange l'enveloppa.

- Bonjour ma chérie.  
- Maman ? Mais où suis je ?  
- Là où tu ne devrais pas être. Ton destin ne s'arrête pas là.  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
- Il faut que tu y retournes, Sakura. Toi seule peux les aider maintenant.   
- Retourner où ? Faire quoi ? Aider qui ?  
- Du dois poursuivre ta mission, et sauver le monde.  
- Sauver le monde ? Mais j'en suis incapable !  
- Mais non. J'ai confiance en toi. Tes amis aussi.   
- Je me rappelle maintenant. Yan allait mourir. Je lui ai donné mes pouvoirs pour qu'il vive. Je ne peux plus les aider ! Sans pouvoirs... je ne suis rien.  
- Sakura. Ne pleure pas. 

Elle s'agenouillant devant elle, et d'une main enleva les larmes qui coulaient le long de la joue de sa fille. 

- Tu as tous les moyens nécessaires pour y parvenir. Il suffit que tu trouves comment faire, c'est tout.  
- Mais pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme les « autres » ?  
- Je ne peux pas te répondre ma chérie, je suis désolée. Maintenant, je vais partir. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.  
- Non ! ! Reste ! ! J'ai encore besoin de toi ! ! Maman ! ! Pourquoi... tout est si dur... pourquoi ?

Mais sa mère n'était plus là. Elle était partit une nouvelle fois. Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt elle qui s'était en allée, en se réveillant ? Sûrement.

Le vent se leva et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent dans la chambre. Une légère odeur de brûlé lui chatouilla les narines. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait revu sa mère, mais en même temps, elle avait failli quitter ce monde qui avait besoin d'elle, et pour toujours. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Un soupir se fit entendre. Elle essaya de relever la tête, pour voir qui était là, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle avait mal. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait bouger, sous l'effet de la douleur, mais surtout parce qu'elle manquait d'énergie. Elle était encore si faible. Le bien être ressentit juste auparavant avait disparu, pour laisser place à l'angoisse, la douleur, l'épuisement. Elle se sentait de nouveau replonger dans ce monde que sa mère lui avait fait fuir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ferme les yeux, sinon, plus personne ne pourrait l'aider à revenir à la vie. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'on lui avait offert une seconde chance, mais qu'elle n'en aurait pas une troisième. Cette fois sa mère ne serait pas là pour l'aider si jamais elle retournait au pays des morts. Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Ce monde étrange semblait l'attirer. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide. Mais qui ? Personne n'était là. 

« Mais si ! Le bruit de tout à l'heure ! »   
...  
« Bizarre. »  
...  
« Je ne peux même pas parler ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

Une aura se fit ressentir. Une aura très puissante, qu'elle connaissait. Etrangement, elle ne parvint pas à dire à qui appartenait cette aura. Une aura si familière. Elle la reconnu d'un coup, c'était celle que ses cartes dégageaient. Non, c'était plus fort que la simple aura des cartes. C'était son aura ! La sienne ! Celle que dégageaient ses pouvoirs magiques ! Une seule personne pouvait désormais se trouver là : Yan. L'aura se fit de plus en plus puissante encore, et elle sentit remuer à coté d'elle. Yan se réveillait. Il allait pouvoir l'aider. En effet, le concerné avait ouvert les yeux. Il se redressa sur sa chaise. Quelque chose avait changé. L'atmosphère. Il sentait de nouveau cette présence réconfortante. La présence de Sakura. Elle aussi était réveillée. Sa joie était immense, et lorsque la douce lumière des bougies éclaira de nouveau le visage de son amie, il ne pu la contenir d'avantage. Il se mit à pleurer de bonheur, en enlaçant doucement Sakura, de peur de lui faire mal. Elle aussi était heureuse. Elle voulu de nouveau s'asseoir, mais en fut toujours incapable. Yan la lâcha alors, et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Et je dois t'avouer que j'étais près à tout abandonner. Mais maintenant que tu vas mieux, je sais que tout se passera bien. A présent, je vais te laisser. Il faut que tu te reposes encore. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Etrangement, les paroles de Yan avaient fait du bien à la jeune fille. Elle se sentait en peine forme, mis à part une légère fatigue encore. Elle pu enfin se relever, et se mettre debout. Mais Yan l'obligea à se recoucher, lui répétant qu'elle n'était pas encore en état de marcher.

- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura t'elle. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais tu m'a en quelque sorte guérie. A mon réveil, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Il me semblait même que si jamais je me rendormais, je ne me réveillerais plus jamais. Mais tu t'es réveillé, et je me suis sentie mieux, comme si tu avais chassé le mal qui me poursuivait. Et maintenant, je me sens vraiment mieux, tu peux me croire.  
- D'accord, mais appuies toi sur moi, tu es encore faible, je le sens.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Sakura avait ouvert les yeux juste quelques heures après le retour de ses amis, et l'enlèvement de Lionel. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Tous ses amis étaient là, discutant de l'état de Sakura. Ils savaient bien tous que désormais elle ne pourrait plus les aider, mais ils étaient très inquiets pour elle. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent au bras de Yan, ils se levèrent tous, mais ne bougèrent pas. Ca ne servirait à rien de se précipiter sur elle. Tout ce qu'ils y gagneraient, c'était la fatiguer encore plus. Toutefois, ils lui dirent combien ils étaient heureux qu'elle aille mieux. 

- Alors comme ça, ma chère princesse, vous allez mieux. Bien. Je vais enfin pouvoir vous retrouver.

Un tourbillon emplit alors la pièce. Une magie très forte s'en dégageait. Le nom de celui qui l'avait causé apparut sur tous les visages : Marius. C'était un tourbillon qui regroupait les quatre éléments. Un tourbillon si riche en magie, qu'on aurait dit qu'il était constitué de magie pure, indestructible. Par réflexe, Sakura tendit une main vers son cou, cherchant sa clé. Naturellement, ses doigts ne trouvèrent rien. Elle interrogea alors ses amis :

- Où est ma clé ?   
- Sakura, ton sceptre et tes cartes ont disparus quand tu m'as donné tes pouvoirs.  
- Tu veux dire, qu'elles sont mortes ?  
- Je crois que oui.  
- Mais...  
- Je crois que j'ai suffisamment récupéré à présent pour te rendre tes pouvoirs Sakura.   
- Garde les. Ils ne me servent plus sans mon sceptre ni mes cartes.   
- Tu trouveras bien quelque chose à faire avec, pas moi. Tu es la seule à pouvoir utiliser la magie d'Anabelle.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Déjà, un courant de magie le quittait et se transmettait à Sakura. Elle se sentait mieux à présent, et Yan semblait ne pas avoir souffert de se transfert d'énergie. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait eu le temps de récupérer. 

- Maintenant Sakura, utilise le pouvoir d'Anabelle.  
- Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir ! !

Le souffle de magie se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Ce fut Anthony qui attaqua cette force le premier, aidé par ses deux gardiens. Bientôt, tout le monde combattait, sauf Tiffany qui ne pouvait rien faire, et Sakura. Elle ne savait pas comment se servir de ce pouvoir ! Et elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus. Marius était entré par une fenêtre, pendant que tout le monde combattait. Ayant retrouvé ses pouvoirs, Sakura le sentit approcher et se prépara à le l'éliminer une fois pour toutes :

- Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, révèle moi ta vraie nature. C'est moi Sakura, maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne ! !

Elle savait que rien n'allait se passer puisqu'elle n'avait plus sa clé. Pourtant, une immense tempête de magie se déchaîna contre Marius, qui fut envoyé contre le mur. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps en position de défaite, et le tourbillon redoubla de violence, et de taille. Tous ses amis furent engloutis par cette force. Tout se calma aussitôt. Il ne restait plus que la jeune magicienne et le sorcier. Plus rien ne bougeait autour d'eux. 

- Je dois admettre que je préfère le silence. Je suis surpris que la réincarnation de ce stupide David ait réussi à vous rendre vos pouvoirs. Il a progressé. Mais à ce que je vois, vous aussi ma chère princesse. Vous avez réussi en quelques minutes à utiliser le pouvoir d'Anabelle. C'est bien.   
- On est ici pour se battre ou pour se faire des compliments ?  
- Hé bien, je ne pensais pas me battre avec vous. Je voulais vous ramener au château et vous épouser.  
- Je ne vous épouserais jamais ! ! !

La force qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure revint et elle su désormais comment utiliser ce pouvoir. L'amour qu'elle portait à Yan ! C'était ça qui le déclenchait ! Elle se concentra sur les moments joyeux où ils étaient ensemble, et son pouvoir se renforça. Elle passa à l'attaque. La boule de feu qu'elle avait lancé sur Marius lui fut rejetée dessus. Instinctivement, elle appela la carte du saut, mais rien ne se passa. Elle fit donc un bond de côté, évitant de justesse l'attaque. Malheureusement une seconde attaque avait été créé et se dirigeait droit sur elle. Elle la reçut de plein fouet et retomba gravement blessée sur le sol. 

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. C'est toi qui m'y as forcé ! Et regarde toi maintenant !   
- Epargne m... moi ta pi... pitié, réussit-elle à prononcer, en se relevant péniblement. Maintenant finissons ce combat.  
- Comme tu voudras.

Ce fut une pluie d'attaques toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Sakura évitait tant bien que mal les offensives de son adversaire, et réussissait de temps en temps à lui en envoyer une. Mais elle se fatiguait vite, et lui était encore en pleine forme.

- Il faut sortir de là.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi Yan, mais comment faire ?   
- Je ne sais pas. Cette sphère dans laquelle nous sommes prisonniers est résistante, dit-il en donnant des coups de poing dedans. - Est ce que Lionel va mieux ?  
- Oui. Il a moins de mal à respirer maintenant.   
- Vous savez à quoi me fait penser cette sphère ?   
- Non.  
- A celles que créait Void.  
- Tu as raison.   
- Comment Sakura a t'elle fait pour que tout redevienne normal ?  
- La carte s'est laissée capturer.  
- Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une autre solution ?  
- Il y en a une.  
- Lionel ?  
- La carte était sensible aux pouvoirs extérieurs à Clow. Ensemble Yan, je pense qu'on devrait y arriver.   
- Non non. Tu es trop faible pour te servir de tes pouvoirs.  
- Sakura est en difficulté je le sens. Si on ne fait rien, elle risque de mourir.  
- ...Bien. Allons y.  



	9. Confiance

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

VIII. Confiance.

- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu à mon secours. Sans toi ni les autres, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Marius. Merci Yan.  
- De rien ma chère Sakura. Mais tu sais, maintenant que tout est fini...  
- Je sais, le coupa t'elle. Nous allons devoir retourner dans le futur. Tu y resteras ?  
- Ma vie n'est pas dans le passé. Je suis né dans le futur, j'ai une famille là bas.  
- Mais, cette maison n'est pas à toi ?  
- En quelque sorte. Elle était à David. Mais ne parlons plus de ça. Passons une agréable journée s'il te plaît. Je veux passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec toi sans me préoccuper du futur.  
- Tu as raison. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être triste à présent puisque je sais que tu vas rester dans le futur.   
- Par contre, tu risques de ne pas rester à Tomoéda...  
- Ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas un problème ça. Je m'arrangerais pour me faire muter dans votre lycée, c'est tout.  
- C'est vrai ? ! ! s'exclama t'elle ravie.  
- Puisque je te le dis.  
- C'est vraiment fantastique.

Pendant que notre couple était resté tranquillement à la maison, leurs amis eux étaient partis se promener. Il faisait chaud se jour là. Juste un petit vent frais les rafraîchissait. Ils marchaient déjà pendant une demi-heure quand le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus froid, jusqu'à devenir glacial, et de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, nos amis durent se protéger de ce vent, qui détruisait tout sur son passage, en se réfugiant dans une caverne. Il faisait sombre. Une petite lueur apparue quelques secondes après, Lionel ayant fait appel au dieu du feu pour les éclairer. Dehors, le vent transformé en véritable tempête, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, les condamnait à rester ici. La nuit s'était mise à recouvrir ce monde de ses ténèbres, et se doutant qu'ils devraient passer la nuit ici, toute la troupe décida d'explorer la grotte, afin de déterminer si il pouvait y avoir un danger ou non. Ils entreprirent donc leur marche de reconnaissance et découvrirent que la caverne était en vérité une sorte de long tunnel, parsemée de trous ronds sur les cotés. 

A l'intérieur de ces trous, divers objets. Cette grotte servait-elle de refuge ? Peut être. En tous cas, ce dont ils étaient surs, c'était qu'elle pourrait leur offrir un bon abri pour la nuit. Demain, le vent se serait sûrement calmé et ils pourraient rentrer à la maison. En attendant, il fallait s'organiser pour se relayer à la garde, des fois que quelque chose se passerait durant la nuit. Thomas fut désigné le premier, puis viendrait Lionel, Matthieu, et enfin Anthony. Ils se regroupèrent tous dans un de ces trous rond, et de disposèrent en cercle autour de la carte de Lionel. Thomas donna alors ses instructions, se considérant comme responsable de tout le monde :

- Aller ! Tout le monde va se coucher ! Demain risque d'être mouvementée ! N'oublions pas que nous avons prévus de rentrer chez nous le matin. Nous partirons d'ici dès que le vent se sera calmé. Les veilleurs auront pour mission de surveiller le temps, et de réveiller tout le monde si jamais il se faisait plus clément. Comprit ?  
- Bien chef ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur. 

Et ils s'allongèrent tous, essayant de trouver le sommeil. La carte du feu réchauffait bien la « salle », ce qui fit que personne n'eut froid à cause du vent. Ils s'endormirent vite, sauf Tiffany, qui elle était un peu plus effrayée que les autres. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien à personne, et fit semblant de dormir. Le temps passait, et les veilleurs avaient déjà commencé à se succéder. Dans une heure, ce serait au tour d'Anthony de monter la garde, et alors, elle pourrait lui avouer ses craintes. Celles qui faisaient qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Matthieu, l'avant dernier veilleur, laissa bientôt sa place à Anthony. Tiffany se sentit légèrement soulagée de savoir que c'était lui qui à présent veillerait sur eux. Mais malheureusement, sa présence ne la rassurait pas totalement.

« Je vais attendre que Matthieu s'endorme et j'irais lu parler ». Pensa t'elle.

Les minutes continuèrent à dérouler, et l'angoisse de Tiffany augmentait de plus en plus. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça ? Si ces craintes étaient justifiées, elle ne pouvait pas le ressentir, elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, les yeux de Matthieu se fermèrent pour de bon, et il sombra dans le sommeil. Tiffany en profita. Elle regarda Anthony assit en tailleur, se leva et vint s'asseoir pas très loin de lui. 

- Tiffany ? Ca va ? lui demanda t'il.  
- Oui, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir c'est tout.  
- Viens.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien, et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- En fait... je crois que ça ne va pas si bien que ça. Avoua t'elle.  
- Raconte.  
- Hé bien, je ne sais pas trop, mais je ressens quelque chose, et ça ne me rassure pas du tout. J'ai l'impression qu'on est observé, et que cette personne ne nous veut pas que du bien.  
- Chut ! dit-il doucement. Ce n'est rien. Je suis là non ? Et je te protégerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.  
- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Et puis, il y a autre chose, de plus grave je crois. C'est.... c'est ce vent.   
- Je crois qu'il n'est pas naturel.  
- Tu veux dire magique ?  
- Oui, c'est ça. Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, donc je ne devrais pas avoir cette impression.   
- Tu en es sûre ? Je ne ressens rien. C'est bizarre.   
- J'ai...j'ai peur Anthony ! ! C'est la première fois que j'ai cette impression, et je suis la seule à l'avoir. Je me dis que finalement ça ne peut pas être magique puisque tu ne ressens rien, mais au fond de moi, j'en suis sûre ! Et c'est ça qui me terrifie le plus.   
- Je comprend exactement ce que tu ressens, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, lorsque j'ai découvert que je possédais des pouvoirs magiques, j'ai été très effrayé. Je percevais des choses, des impressions que les autres ne percevaient pas. Et ça me terrifiait. Puis, petit à petit cette impression est passée, et je suis redevenu normal, à part que j'étais un puissant magicien. Tu vois, moi je n'ai pas eu besoin de développer mes pouvoirs comme Sakura. Ils étaient déjà en moi, je n'avais qu'à apprendre à m'en servir. Je trouvais ça assez simple, une vie facile avec des amis qui ne se doutaient de rien, et une arme pour me défendre : ma magie. Mais plus tard, j'ai appris qui j'étais réellement et ma mission. J'ai réalisé alors que ma vie n'allait pas être facile, et que si je voulais réussir, je devrais essayer de développer mes pouvoirs. C'est ce que j'ai fais. Mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas encore au maximum, et que je peux encore les augmenter. C'est ce que Sakura doit faire aussi. Pour toi, je ne sais pas trop ce que cette impression peut vouloir dire, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas l'oublier, et essayer de découvrir ce qu'elle signifie.   
- Tu en es sur ?   
- Je pense oui. D'ailleurs, nous allons vérifier si ce vent a cessé ou pas, et surveiller les environs, des fois qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui nous observe.   
- Merci de me faire confiance Anthony.  
- De rien. C'est naturel.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa doucement. Puis ils se levèrent et commencèrent à observer les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque personne. Les autres dormaient toujours aussi profondément, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas une sombre silhouette s'approcher d'eux. 

- On dirait que le vent s'est calmé, observa Anthony.  
- Oui, on dirait. On devrait peut être aller réveiller les autres et rentrer chez Yan non ?  
- Tu as raison, allons y.

Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où leurs compagnons dormaient, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus personne. 

- Où sont ils ? demanda Tiffany, une pointe de peur dans la voix.  
- Je ne sais pas. On s'est peut être trompé d'endroit ?  
- Pourtant, il me semblait bien que c'était là ? J'en suis presque sûre !  
- Oui, tu as raison. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Nos amis ont été enlevé je crains.  
- Anthony ?  
- Oui Tiffany ?  
- Si ils ont été enlevé, la personne qui a fait ça est peut être toujours ici ?  
- Peut être oui.

La sombre silhouette se rapprochait dangereusement du jeune couple, mais au dernier moment, elle fit demi-tour, et s'en alla, en emportant avec elle ses prisonniers. 

- Tiffany, je crois que la seule chose que nous avons à faire désormais est de rentrer pendant que le vent s'est calmé.   
- D'accord, allons y.

Comme l'avait dit Anthony, le vent c'était effectivement calmé, mais le froid était toujours présent autour d'eux. Les deux adolescents étaient tous deux habillés peu chaudement, en raison de la chaleur habituelle, et commençaient à avoir vraiment très froid. Heureusement pour eux Anthony eut la bonne idée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les réchauffer un peu : 

- Je vais faire appel à ma magie pour nous protéger du vent. Ainsi nous n'aurons plus froid, enfin je l'espère. Tiens toi près de moi.  
- D'accord.

Il récita une incantation, et son sceptre apparu, puis une bulle autour d'eux : il avait fait appel au bouclier. Aussitôt le vent se remit à souffler, avec une rare violence, détruisant tout sur son passage.

- Tu avais raison Tiffany. Ce vent est l'œuvre d'une puissance magique, mais je ne peux pas te dire laquelle. Je sens que... que...  
- Anthony ! ! ! ! ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Réponds moi ! !  
- Je.... je sens... ma puissance magique.... elle me ... elle me quitte.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! ! ! Viens, il ne faut pas rester ici, il faut rentrer te reposer.  
- Tiffany... je ne..... peux pas bouger.... je n'ai.... plus de force.... pars sans moi.....sauves toi.  
- Non ! ! ! je refuse de te laisser comme ça, et tout seul !  
- Elle arrive.... pars ! !  
- Qui arrive ? Je ne comprends pas Anthony.   
- La bête. Elle.... elle m'ôte mes pouvoirs..... je... le ...sens. Elle .... te veut toi ! Pars ! ! Mets toi... à l'abri ! ! 

Le bouclier mit en place peu de temps auparavant se brisa, et le vent atteignit les deux adolescents. Tiffany qui soutenait Anthony, tomba brutalement à terre sous l'effet de la puissance du vent, entraînant avec elle la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. 

- Va... t'en... je t'en prie, dit-il faiblement. Ne t'inquiètes pas... pour moi.

La silhouette sombre se détacha de la tempête, ne semblant pas gênée par le vent, et transportant avec elle plusieurs corps inanimés. Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Anthony, qui essaya tant bien que mal de le repousser par la magie, mais trop faible, il ne réussit qu'à se fatiguer encore plus. La bête s'empara de lui, et regarda Tiffany, qui commença à courir le plus vite possible. Mais la bête la rattrapa en peu de temps. Alors tout s'enchaîna très vite : Tiffany trébucha, tomba à terre, la bête se saisit d'elle et disparu, heureuse de sa prise.

- Sakura, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose d'important.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Voilà, je sais qu'on se connaît depuis peu, mais je dois te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie. J'affronterais tous les dangers pour toi, et je ne cesserais jamais de te protéger. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, et je te le demande genoux : Sakura, veux tu rester toute ta vie avec moi ? Veux tu devenir ma femme ?   
- ..... je ne sais pas quoi dire Yan....  
- Tu n'as qu'à dire oui.

Sakura bissa les yeux, puis la tête. Elle parut triste :

- Je... je ne sais pas. Je sais que ma mère était jeune elle aussi lorsqu'elle s'est mariée, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à assumer ce rôle. Je crois... que j'ai besoin de temps. Je suis désolée Yan.  
- Hé ! ! dit il en lui relevant la tête doucement. Ca ne fait rien. Tu as tout ton temps. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu risques de regretter plus tard. Réfléchis.  
- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- Oui je le pense, et je t'aime ma Sakura.  
- Je t'aime aussi. Merci de me comprendre.

Un long baiser s'en suivit, puis Sakura se posa une question :

- Je crois qu'il se fait tard, les autres ne devraient pas être rentrés maintenant ?  
- Désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire : ils passent la nuit chez un ami, il ne rentrons pas ce soir. Nous avons la maison pour nous deux jusqu'à demain matin.  
- Bien.

La nuit se passa agréablement bien pour nos deux amoureux, tandis que leurs amis eux, en passèrent une effroyable. La bête les avait fait prisonnier et les avait torturé pour savoir quand viendrait Marius. Comme le concerné était mort, la bête refusa de les croire en les assurant du contraire, et recommença à les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent. Mais pour eux, Marius était mort, ils l'avaient détruit, et ils ne purent lui en dire plus. 

Lorsque la nuit fit place au jour, Sakura et Yan se réveillèrent cote à cote, sur le divan du salon. Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler de tout et de rien, et maintenant elle se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais. Elle avait réfléchit aussi, beaucoup :

- Yan ?  
- Oui, qu'y a t'il ma douce Sakura ?  
- Hé bien, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais j'ai réfléchis.  
- Réfléchit ?  
- Oui, à propos d'hier soir.  
- Je respecte ta décision tu sais. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas m'épouser.  
- Attend avant de parler.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de lui dire :

- Je veux devenir ta femme et passer le reste de mes jours avec toi.

Yan n'en revenait pas. Il était aux anges ! Sakura acceptait de l'épouser, lui ? 

« Il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment qui je suis, pensa t'il ».

- Je t'aime Sakura.  
- Je t'aime aussi Yan.  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Vas y.  
- Pourquoi as tu changé d'avis ?  
- Je n'ai jamais vraiment changé d'avis, mais je ne savais pas si je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à tes cotés. Je crois que je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Mais hier soir, lorsque je me suis endormie contre toi, j'ai sus que je le voulais. Et je suis persuadée que je ne le regretterais pas.  
- Je suis heureux que tu me dises ça.  
- Je le suis aussi.

Il était encore très tôt. Le soleil avait réveillé notre couple à l'aube, leur permettant ainsi de passer plus de temps ensemble, avant de retourner dans le futur.

- Sakura, il faut y aller.  
- Aller où ? Dans le futur ? Mais on ne peut pas ! Pas encore en tous cas ! Il manque tous les autres ! ! Je ne veux pas les abandonner ici ! !  
- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas les laisser là ! Nous allons les retrouver justement. Je t'ai dis hier qu'ils étaient chez un ami.. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?  
- Bien sur que si, c'est juste que je suis inquiète pour eux.   
- Tu ne devrais pas, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils nous attendent impatiemment.   
- Je sais, mais je ressens quelque chose de bizarre, et je n'aime pas ça du tout.  
- Quelque chose de bizarre ? Raconte moi.  
- Hé bien, c'est difficile à expliquer, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressentit avant de te rencontrer pour la première fois, et après aussi. C'est comme si je sentais le danger.  
- Parce que pour toi le fait de m'avoir rencontrer était un danger ? s'énerva t'il.  
- Tu sais très bien que non, le calma t'elle. Mais tu avais créé une onde capable de me faire ressentir le danger, tu te souviens ?  
- Oui, je me souviens, tu as raison. Désolé de m'être énervé comme ça.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je me souviens d'autre chose. Tu m'avais dit que Marius avait également une réincarnation non ?  
- C'est exact.   
- Je me demande si ce pressentiment de danger ne viendrait pas de lui. Il prépare peut être quelque chose ! Et si on ne fait rien, peut être que ce sera lui qui gagnera et tout ce qu'on aura fait n'aura servi à rien ! !

Sakura était toute affolée. Elle s'était mise à pleurer et maintenant Yan essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait :

- Calme toi Sakura, il ne ce passera rien de grave, je te le promets, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ?  
- Parce que la réincarnation de Marius est dans le futur, et normalement ne devrait plus exister puisque nous avons éliminé son ancêtre.  
- Oui, mais nous nous sommes encore là, et pourtant Anabelle et David sont morts non ? Et puis, si toi tu as ce pouvoir, peut être que lui il l'a aussi, qui sait ?  
- Je t'assure que non, il est mort, un point c'est tout. Mais si nous nous sommes encore là, c'est parce que nous étions protégés par un sort très puissant, c'est aussi simple que ça.  
- Mais tu m'as bien dit que David n'avait pas de pouvoirs, et que Marius n'était qu'un chevalier ! Et finalement tu te retrouves avec des pouvoirs et Tiffany m'apprend que Marius est un puissant sorcier ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser moi Yan, et j'ai peur, très peur que quelqu'un de la bande ne sache quelque chose d'important et qu'il ne nous le dise pas. Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance quand j'y pense ! Je suis totalement perdue Yan ! Aides moi ! Aides moi à retrouver la confiance qui me liait aux autres, s'il te paît !  
- C'est d'accord ! Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça ! Tu peux avoir confiance en tout le monde Sakura ! Tous tes amis toi-même et moi en savons autant. Je peux te le garantir à cent pour-cent.  
- Merci Yan de me remonter le moral comme ça. Tu es un chic type, et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Un nouveau baiser, et toute cette méfiance, ce pressentiment avaient disparu. Elle se sentait de nouveau bien. 

- Tu es prête Sakura maintenant ?  
- A aller voir les autres chez ton ami et repartir dans le futur, c'est ça ?  
- Tu as tout compris.  
- Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller.  
- Très bien, en route alors.  



	10. Moi et mon frère

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

IX. Moi et mon frère.

Un nouveau pouvoir. Encore un. Combien en avait-il donc ? Il lui avait dit qu'il possédait le pouvoir de télépathie, de passé, et maintenant de connaissance. Bien que cela lui fut très pratique, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur l'étendue des pouvoirs de Yan. En avait-il encore de nombreux comme celui ci ? Peut être, ou peut être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce pouvoir de connaissance était vraiment très utile. Désormais, elle savait tout sur les chevaux, mais elle savait parfaitement monter. Enfin, en théorie. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé ses nouveaux talents de cavalière professionnelle. La route pour se rendre chez l'ami de Yan était longue, et à pied, ils en auraient eu pour des semaines !!! Elle remercia donc son fiancé, et mit le pied à l'étriller. Elle se sentait à l'aise à cheval. Elle su alors que ce voyage allait être agréable, pensant au début le contraire. Un sourire radieux illumina son joli visage, et Yan fut comblé. Il pouvait faire le bien avec ses pouvoirs !

- Alors, cette nouvelle faculté te plaît-elle ?  
- Et comment ! Merci Yan ! Je te dois vraiment beaucoup tu sais. Déjà tu m'aides à vaincre Marius, tu m'apprends une foule de choses, et là tu réussis à faire de moi une bonne cavalière alors que je n'avais jamais monté à cheval avant. Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es le meilleur !

« N'en soit pas si sure ma petite Sakura ! »

- Heu, merci Sakura. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grand chose ! On y va ?  
- D'accord ! répondit-elle toute excitée.

Il se mit lui aussi en selle et tous deux partirent au grand galop à travers la forêt, Yan en tête. Un court moment passa, et un éclair jaillit soudain dans le ciel, effrayant les chevaux. Heureusement, Yan et Sakura restèrent en selle, et continuèrent leur route. Pourtant, une chose intriguait Sakura : cet éclair n'était pas normal. Mais Yan n'en tint pas compte, préférant ignorer cet éclair plutôt que de l'affronter. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, alors que Yan ne ralentit pas, pensant qu'elle le suivait toujours. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrêta lui aussi, ne ressentant plus l'aura de Sakura derrière lui. 

« Oh non ! pensa t-il. Elle est partie là bas ! Je dois à tout prix la sauver ! Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! Pourvu que j'arrive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Il fit demi-tour, et élança son cheval sur la piste que Sakura avait prise. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

- Ben, si jamais tu la touches, je te tuerais ! cria t'il.

Néanmoins, il ne renonça pas, et continua de parcourir la forêt, en espérant trouver Sakura en parfaite santé, une fois que Ben aurait décidé qu'il pourrait la revoir. Pourtant, il décida quelques instants après, qu'il fallait mieux aller chercher ses amis, plutôt que de tourner en rond, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne la retrouverait pas tout de suite. Il se dirigea vers la maison abritant ses compagnons à toute vitesse. Pendant ce temps, Sakura elle arrivait enfin dans le lieu où la foudre était tombée. Elle était épuisée. La route pour la mener jusqu'ici était plus longue qu'elle ne le pensait ! Enfin bon, maintenant elle y était, et c'était l'essentiel ! Elle inspecta les environs. Rien. Aucune trace de l'impact de la foudre sur le sol ! Personne ! Bref, tout ce chemin pour rien.

- Je sais à quoi tu songes, je peux lire tes pensées. Et laisses moi te dire que tu te trompes. Je suis là moi.

Elle se retourna. Un garçon avait parlé. D'après elle, il devait être plus âgé qu'elle. Peut être bien 18 ans. Il semblait être plus grand que Yan, plus farouche, et plus fort surtout. Elle sentait une immense magie se dégager de lui, une magie très puissante, qu'elle connaissait bien. La magie des cartes ! ! ! 

« Mais c'est impossible, pensa t'elle ! Les cartes ont disparues, ainsi que le sceptre ! »

Ses cheveux bruns, bien que courts, étaient remués par le vent. Il la fixait toujours, de ses sublimes yeux verts, et reprit la parole :

- Tu as encore une fois tort ! Quand vas-tu te mettre à avoir raison ! C'est lassant à la fin de devoir toujours de reprendre dans tes pensées !   
- Je ne vous permet pas de dire ça, lui lança t'elle, furieuse.  
- Oh, excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas offenser la princesse des abîmes ! Que votre majesté me pardonne d'avoir lu dans ses pensées ! Mais tu aurais déjà du comprendre que les cartes ne sont pas mortes, au contraire ! Elles sont débordantes de vie, enfin de magie. Et elles n'attendent qu'une chose : de servir à nouveau leur maître.   
- Que voulez vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas. Les cartes n'existent plus ! Yan me l'a assuré ! Et quelle est cette histoire de princesse des abîmes ?  
- Yan... encore lui. Quelle bonne idée il a eu ! Il faudra que je le félicite lorsque l'on se reverra.  
- Que vient faire Yan dans cette histoire ? Laissez le hors de tout ça ! Que me voulez vous ?  
- Pleins de choses ! Mais une en particulier.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Que tu me tutoies.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as bien compris. Arrête de me dire vous, sinon je vais m'énerver ! Et tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas capable de me vaincre. D'accord, tu as battu Marius, mais seule, tu n'aurais jamais pu réussir. De plus, le seul pouvoir qu'il te restait s'est envolé. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me vouvoies plus.  
- Je... je vais essayer.  
- Très bien. Voyons, ressaisis toi ! On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un de précieux pour toi !   
- C'est... c'est que...  
- Tu ne savais pas que le pouvoir d'Anabelle n'existait plus, c'est ça ?  
- Ou... oui.  
- Maintenant tu le sais. En étant sa réincarnation, tu aurais dû garder ses pouvoirs, mais elle ne l'a pas voulu ainsi. Elle a fait en sorte que ses pouvoirs disparaissent de toi une fois que leur travail sera accomplit. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu es redevenue une fille comme les autres, sans pouvoirs. Dommage pour une princesse.  
- Arrêtez ! Arrête de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas une princesse !   
- Bon écoute, je voudrais bien tout t'expliquer mais malheureusement tes amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Avec l'aide de Yan, ils parviendront vite à nous retrouver, et ça me ferait de la peine de devoir les tuer tout de suite. Tu vois, ils ne pourront venir ici que lorsque je l'aurais décidé, leurs pouvoirs étant trop faibles pour décider de l'inverse. Et j'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec eux, ça devient fatiguant, alors ce que j'aurais de mieux à faire serait de les tuer. Je vais donc passer directement à l'acte.  
- A l'acte ? répondit-elle vivement.  
- Tout à fait. Nous avons assez parlé pour aujourd'hui, même si je sais très bien que nous devrons continuer cette discussion plus tard. 

Il porta alors la main à son cou, et en sortit une chaîne, avec au bout un joli pendentif, que Sakura reconnu vite. C'était sa clé qu'il tenait là ! Comment cela se faisait-il ? Ses amis lui avaient dit que son sceptre avait éclaté après avoir transmit ses pouvoirs à Yan ! Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une explication. Il ne la lui donna pas, mais récita la fameuse formule :

- Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de me révéler ta vraie nature ! Je te l'ordonne ! ! 

Naturellement, la clé se mit à grandir dans ses mains et devint le sceptre habituel. Il mit une main dans sa poche, et Sakura se précipita sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait deviné ses projets, et elle comptait bien éviter que ça se produise. Elle le bouscula de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber à terre. Une ombre apparut dans son dos. Il était là, la fixant derrière elle. Pourtant il était aussi par terre, à coté d'elle. Mirror ! Il avait donc eu le temps ! Mais pourquoi cette carte et pas une autre ?

- Tu penses beaucoup trop ! Tes plans sont plus que prévisibles ! Ce n'est pas dur de les éviter. Par contre, tu auras du mal à contrer les miens il me semble !

Mirror revint se loger dans sa main, et il la rangea dans sa poche, avant d'en sortir une autre.

- Tu vois, lui dit-il, ton sceptre et tes cartes sont bien là ! Bon, maintenant, continuons.

Il jeta sa carte en l'air, le sceptre au-dessous d'elle, et sa magie se libéra. Une femme faite d'air en sortit et se dirigea vers Sakura, l'enfermant dans une bulle, qui fut ensuite conduite devant le jeune homme. Une fois Sakura posée à terre, la carte retourna dans la main de son propriétaire qui la rangea avec les autres. Il s'agenouilla devant elle. L'adolescente avait le visage tourné vers le sol, le visage abattu. Elle ne pouvait pas résister aux attaques sans pouvoirs, et encore moins à ses cartes ! Elle s'était donc résignée à abandonner, sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, mais ne pouvant rien faire. Son adversaire la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sakura ne résista même pas. Elle continuait à regarder le sol, d'un air triste. Elle entendit une voix lui parler. La voix de Yan, qui lui disait : 

- Pourquoi ne dis–tu rien ?   
- A quoi cela me servirait-il ? Il est plus fort que moi, murmura t'elle.  
- Ce n'était pas de la magie. Tu aurais très bien pu le repousser.  
- Il n'y a pas qu'en magie qu'il est plus fort. Il est musclé, je ne le suis pas. Même si je résistais, Il finirait par avoir le dessus sur moi.  
- Peut être oui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Même si ton adversaire est plus fort que toi, tu ne dois jamais abandonner. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne dois jamais abandonner !

La voix disparu de sa tête. Elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle était trop faible pour se battre. Le jeune homme lui redonna un baiser. Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Cette fois ci, il la gifla. Puis, il lui dit :

- Bas toi !  
- Ca te ferait plaisir de me tuer au combat, plutôt que comme ça, sans aucune véritable victoire hein ? 

Il était maintenant en colère. Sakura avait fait une bêtise en lui répondant. Elle aurait dû le laisser continuer, sans rien dire. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas totalement se reprocher d'avoir fait ça. Elle appartenait à Yan, et non à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser, même légèrement ! Mais dans un sens, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire face à lui, mais la voix de Yan était présente dans sa tête, et lui disait de ne pas abandonner. Le jeune homme sortit une nouvelle carte de sa poche, et de nouveau un pouvoir se libéra. Sakura fut attirée dans le sol. Elle s'enlisait. Elle commença alors à se débattre, pour se sortir de ces sables mouvants. Mais plus elle se débattait, plus elle s'enfonçait. L'adolescent affichait un sourire. Elle décidait enfin de se défendre ! Une branche de la carte de l'arbre vint près d'elle, et elle s'en saisit. Elle fut vite sortie de ces sables, et retomba une fois de plus sur le sol. Mais cette fois, elle se releva, et fit un pas vers lui. Elle avait décidé que Yan avait raison, il fallait se battre et ne pas abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir si jeune ! Alors elle se battrait, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré, en lui parlant :

- Je ne suis pas à toi ! ! Je t'interdis dorénavant de m'embrasser ! Et sache que tu ne gagneras pas cette bataille. Je saurais bien être plus forte que toi.  
- Que me vaut ce changement d'attitude ? Tu es résignée à te battre enfin ?  
- Exactement, et je vais commencer par te tuer !  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre sans pouvoirs contre moi ?  
- Le pouvoir d'Anabelle n'est peut être pas réellement mort ! Tu m'as peut être dit ça juste pour me vaincre plus facilement !  
Pas du tout. Il est bel et bien mort ! Je me demande comment une magicienne telle que tu l'étais ne s'en ai pas rendue compte elle-même ! 

« Désolé de te dire ça Sakura, mais il as raison. Tu es sans pouvoirs désormais. »

Encore la voix de Yan. Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter cette réalité.

- Mais je n'abandonnerais pas pour autant !

Elle se jeta sur lui, mais il la repoussa aisément grâce à la carte de l'eau. Il fit ensuite appel à la carte du gel, qui la glaça jusqu'au cou. Elle avait la tête libre, mais ne pouvait plus la bouger. Il s'avança vers elle, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- C'est beaucoup plus drôle lorsque tu essayes de résister. Ca donne à la victoire un goût encore plus subtil. Et maintenant, le cadeau du vainqueur !

Sakura s'attendait à mourir, et ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne se passa. Aucune douleur, rien. Elle attendit encore un peu. Cette fois ci, quelque chose se passa, mais pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il l'embrassa encore une fois. Ce fut un long baiser durant lequel Sakura essaya sans réussir à se libérer de ces lèvres qu'elle détestait tant ! Lorsqu'il se recula d'elle, elle lui cracha au visage. 

- Tu es vraiment telle que mon frère t'a décrite : sauvage, plein de fougue, courageuse, belle. J'aime ces filles là. Ca tombe bien car tu m'es destinée, plus tard, lorsque mon frère en aura terminé avec toi. 

La glace libéra Sakura. Elle ne bougea pas, voulant connaître son véritable destin. Jusque là elle avait aimé Lionel, puis Yan. Marius avait voulu l'épouser, et maintenant lui, apparemment. Qu'avait-elle donc de si spécial pour que de puissants magiciens veuillent l'épouser plutôt que de la tuer ?

- Ecoute mon cœur, je répondrais bien à tes questions aujourd'hui, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps. Mon fidèle serviteur qui gardait précieusement tes amis a été vaincu par ton petit ami. C'est triste. Cette bête était si loyale, et elle savait si bien reconnaître les gens qui possédaient de la magie sans le savoir. Et elle pouvait affaiblir les pouvoirs de ceux qui avaient conscience de leur magie. Il me semble d'ailleurs que tes amis n'ont pas pu résister face à elle. Leurs pouvoirs ont été affaiblis rapidement, et elle les a capturé sans problèmes. Mais ce qui est le mieux pour moi, c'est qu'ils vont mettre du temps avant de se sentir de nouveau en pleine forme ! Par contre, ton amie Tiffany avait quelque chose de spécial. Un pouvoir caché il me semble. Oui, c'est bien ça : un pouvoir caché, dont tout le monde ignore l'existence. Je me réjouis d'avance de faire sa connaissance ! Et puis, cette bête a du bien s'occuper d'eux. Tu vois le genre : souffrance, torture, douleur. Elle a toujours voulu savoir quand mon frère viendrait. Et je ne lui ai jamais dit ! C'était bien plus drôle de savoir que tes amis allaient devoir répondre à sa question sans en connaître la réponse ! Enfin bon, tout s'est déroulé selon mes plans.  
- Même la mort d'un de vos sujets ? le coupa t-elle.  
- Bien sur ! Tout était prévu depuis longtemps ! Mon frère et moi avions tout organisé ! Sauf cette rencontre qu'il ignorait. En fait, je n'étais pas censé te voir avant longtemps, mais que veux tu ! Tu me manquais trop ! 

Sakura tenta de s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus ! Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre parler d'elle comme si c'était sa femme ! Elle courait, courait, n'importe où. Mais bientôt, elle se heurta au pouvoir du bouclier. Elle était prisonnière de cet endroit ! La voix du jeune homme se fit de nouveau entendre :

- Alors comme ça tu préfères jouer plutôt que de m'écouter t'annoncer ton destin ? Pourtant c'est bien toi qui voulais le connaître non ? Enfin tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus amusant de se battre que de parler. Alors battons nous.

Il mit ses paroles à exécution, près avoir rangé Shield, et invoqua le pouvoir de la carte du feu. Sakura fit un bond de coté pour éviter les flammes qui se jetaient sur elle. Au bout de plusieurs sauts, la carte atteignit son but, envoyant Sakura rouler au sol, le bras gauche brûlé par l'attaque. Puis il appela une autre carte, qui plongea le monde dans les ténèbres, endormant Thomas et Tiffany. Sur la route, Yan et les autres se retournèrent pour les adosser contre des arbres. Bien que d'après Yan la vie de Sakura était en jeu, Anthony préféra rester avec Tiffany et Thomas, pour les protéger, des fois qu'une quelconque attaque ne survienne contre eux. Bien sur, Gothar et Ruby restèrent aussi, pour protéger leur maître. Yan continua donc sa route avec ses trois autres compagnons : Lionel, Kérobéro et Yué. De son coté, le sceptre de Sakura se leva une nouvelle fois, et une carte libéra sa magie. Des éclairs jaillirent de tout autour de Sakura sans jamais la toucher. Elle se déplaçait en courant le plus vite possible, pour éviter la foudre, mais elle commençait à fatiguer. Puis la carte revint se loger dans les mains de son propriétaire, et tout redevint normal, mis à part l'obscurité qui demeurait toujours. L'adversaire de Sakura fit appel à Power, et se jeta sur elle, en lui disant :

- Comme ça ma belle, tu n'auras pas besoin de courir, et le jeu durera plus longtemps.

Un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire envoya la jeune fille au sol. Elle se releva péniblement, et cette fois fut frappée au ventre. Elle se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur qui l'envahissait, et un coup dans le dos la renvoya par terre. Elle était allongée. Elle ne bougeait plus. Sa respiration était rapide, et tous ses muscles la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Cette fois ci, elle craignait que ce ne soit véritablement la fin de sa vie. Deux silhouettes virent se placer près de son adversaire. Elle releva péniblement la tête, curieuse de savoir qui c'était. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort lorsqu'elle les découvrit. Yué et Kéro, ses gardiens ! Ils étaient enfin là ! Ils allaient pouvoir l'aider ! Au lieu de s'approcher de Sakura, les deux gardiens se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme. Ils s'accroupirent devant lui, en lui disant :

- Maître, pardonnez nous notre retard, mais nous avons fait aussi vite que possible. Nous ne pouvions pas venir plus tôt.  
Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir me donner ce qui m'appartient !

Kéro le coupa, pour une affaire qu'il fallait régler au plus vite :

- Je m'excuse de vous interrompre maître, mais Yan et Lionel ne vont pas tarder à arriver.   
- Je le sais. Ils ne sont plus très loin. L'avez vous ?  
- Oui maître. Nous avons pu récupérer le livre de Sakura. Le voici.

Le félin apporta l'objet en question à son maître, qui paru ravit :

- Je vous félicite tous les deux. Votre mission à présent va d'être de retarder le plus possible Yan et Lionel. J'ai encore une petite chose à faire avec Sakura.  
- Bien maître ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils s'envolèrent, et se posèrent quelques mètres plus loin, devant Yan et Lionel. Du feu sortit de la gueule du gardien solaire, et Yué le regarda faire. Yan s'attendait à cette attaque, et riposta avec une gerbe de glace. Lionel, lui, fut surprit, et prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il roula à terre, et ne se releva pas, inconscient. Le combat se poursuivit juste entre Yan et les gardiens. Ils étaient environ de force égale, Yan étant fatigué, et le combat dura un moment, durant lequel un autre se déroulait. 

Dans un ultime effort, Sakura avait réussit à se relever, et se préparait à lutter contre le jeune homme, qui lui avait prit ses amis gardiens, et ses cartes. Il devait payer pour ça, même si elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Il fallait au moins qu'elle essaye. Mais il ne voulait plus se battre.

- Désolé de te décevoir ma puce, mais le combat est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien combattu. Mais maintenant tu dois te reposer pour notre seconde rencontre. Yan arrive, je le sens. Yué et Kérobéro ne sont pas de taille à rivaliser avec lui. 

Il marcha d'un pas certain vers elle et l'assit doucement pour qu'elle se repose, car elle tenait à peine debout. Puis il l'embrassa pour la dernière fois.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher, cria Yan qui venait d'arriver.

Le baiser prit fin, et le jeune homme adressa une phrase à Sakura avant de répondre à Yan :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'irais pas plus loin. Son heure n'est pas encore venue !  
- Je ne te permets pas de la toucher, tu m'entends ?  
- Un peu de respect envers ton aîné je te prie. Je fais ce que je veux comprit ? Et ce n'est pas toi qui pourras m'en empêcher. Je suis plus fort que toi ! 

Il se releva, alla vers Yan, et dit pour Sakura :

- Chérie, laisse moi me présenter : mon nom est Benjamin, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ben. Je pense que tu connais déjà mon frère Yan ?  



	11. Les incantations de Calypso

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

X. Les incantations de Calypso.

- Et moi qui te faisais confiance Yan. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?  
- Tu as eu raison Sakura crois-moi.  
- Comment voudrais-tu que je te croie maintenant ? éclata t'elle.

Son cœur venait d'être brisé. Tous ces rêves, tous ses espoirs venaient de s'envoler. Yan l'avait trahie. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée, mais surtout en colère contre lui pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Des larmes de tristesse et de désespoir coulaient le long de ses joues. Yan fit un pas vers elle, essayant d'apaiser sa fureur :

- Ecoute moi Sakura. Ce n'est pas parce que...  
- Tais toi ! ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! le coupa t'elle. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, reprit la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Elle aurait voulu à ce moment être loin, très loin. Mais elle était épuisée, et ne pu se relever, ni même se mettre à genoux. Ses muscles, endoloris par le dur combat qu'elle avait menée, refusaient de fonctionner. Yan regarda Benjamin d'un œil interrogateur, et celui ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Le jeune frère se dirigea alors vers Sakura, qui ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit approcher. Elle essaya même de se débattre contre son l'étreinte lorsqu'un bras se positionna dans son dos et un autre sous ses genoux. Puis, elle se sentit levée et se retrouva tout contre son torse, là où auparavant elle se sentait si bien. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il la repose à terre. Elle criait, donnait des coups de poings, mais rien ni faisait. Elle était décidément trop faible, et Yan trop fort. Peu à peu, les paroles douces et tendres que lui disait Yan parvinrent à son oreille. Elle s'était tue et avait cessé de bouger, consciente qu'elle serait obligée de rester là tant qu'il le voudrait. De plus, en ne se débattant plus, elle pouvait espérer reprendre quelques forces. 

Des mots d'excuse mêlés à des mots d'amour. C'est maintenant ce qu'elle entendait. Bien que ne le voulant pas, sa fureur contre Yan disparaissait peu à peu, et une immense tristesse la remplaça. Mais pas comme celle qui lui avait rougie les yeux, parce qu'elle s'était sentie trahie. Non. Celle là était plus profonde. Elle venait directement du cœur. C'était son amour pour Yan qui la rendait si triste. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle voulait enfouir toute cette douleur qui la déchirait, pour que personne ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Mais, au bout de quelques instants, elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda un court instant visage de Yan, avant de fondre littéralement en sanglot. Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras toujours en lui disant :

- Je suis réellement désolé Sakura. J'aurais voulu te le dire, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je comprends la peine que tu dois ressentir, et je ne t'en veux pas. Laisses toi aller, ça te fera du bien. Je t'aime Sakura, et au plus profond de toi, tu le sais J'admets que je t'ai menti, et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner...

Sakura, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait apprit cette affreuse nouvelle, posa une main contre lui, et lui dit entre deux sanglots :

- Oh Yan ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui sourit amoureusement, et lui répondit tout simplement un « Moi aussi Sakura je t'aime ».

Pendant leur petite discussion, Yan l'emmenait chez Ben, en le suivant. Arrivé, Ben lui indiqua la chambre dans laquelle elle se reposerait, et il l'y emmena. Il la posa délicatement dans le lit, et souffla les bougies qui éclairaient la petite pièce. Puis, il retourna dans le salon, où Ben l'attendait. Celui ci lui ordonna d'aller chercher les autres, en faisant attention à Clow Reed, car il pouvait savoir qui il était réellement. Si c'était le cas, Yan ne reverrait jamais sa bien aimée, et la prophétie ne pourrait s'accomplir. Jusque là, tout s'était parfaitement déroulé, même si il avait fallu mentir à Sakura. Après tout, Benjamin lui avait bien mentit aussi en lui disant que lui, Yan n'était au courant de rien. En vérité, il connaissait tout son futur, grâce à ce bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé un jour par hasard. Mais il préférait faire comme s'il ne connaissait rien, car la douleur s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que la prophétie s'accomplissait. Bien sur avec Sakura ils étaient liés, c'est ce que le parchemin disait, mais il y avait aussi son frère de mentionné, et il jouera un grand rôle dans la vie de la jeune fille. Et il devait tout faire pour éviter que ça se produise. Il tenait beaucoup trop à Sakura, et tant pis pour la prophétie ! Mais en attendant le moment venu, il devait suivre son destin, sans essayer de le modifier. 

La route qui le menait à Tiffany, Thomas, Anthony et ses gardiens était relativement courte, et il n'eut pas le loisir de s'abandonner pleinement à ses pensées, comme il l'aurait voulu. La première personne qu'il vit fut Anthony. Il se tenait assit près de Tiffany, en posant un œil bienveillant sur elle. Ruby et Gothar veillaient eux sur Thomas. Il se dirigea directement vers la réincarnation de Clow Reed, et au moment même où il allait lui demander de le suivre, les ténèbres disparurent, laissant la place à un magnifique ciel étoilé. Un court instant passa, et Tiffany et Thomas ouvrirent les yeux. Ce fut le moment que choisit Yan pour les informer de leur petite marche. Ils le suivirent tous sans poser de questions. Tous étaient certains qu'il ne leur fournirait pas les informations qu'ils désiraient connaître, alors mieux valait se taire. De plus, ils trouvaient l'attitude de Yan assez bizarre, et cela les inquiétait un peu. 

La superbe demeure de Ben apparut peu de temps après devant leurs yeux. Elle était vraiment grande, et magnifique aussi. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et Yan leur donna leurs chambres. Puis, il leur conseilla de se reposer un peu. Il prévu le repas dans deux heures, ce qui laissait le temps à chacun de se détendre. Il redescendit ensuite au salon, seul, et y retrouva son frère. Celui ci le regardait d'un regard noir, et d'un geste de la main il l'envoya contre le mur d'en face avec une puissance surprenante. Yan eut du mal à se relever, tant la gifle qu'il avait reçu était forte. La carte de la puissance revint dans la main de son propriétaire, et Ben adressa ces mots à Yan avant de partir :

- Ne refais jamais ça tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! Si je t'entends encore une seule fois penser à cette prophétie et à essayer de trouver un moyen pour la faire échouer, je te jure que je te supprime tes pouvoirs ! Et je ne penses pas que tu souhaites cela n'est ce pas ? Voir Sakura souffrir sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider te serait bien plus insupportable que de mourir. Alors ne me déçoit plus !

Yan acquiesça, et partit faire le repas pour ses amis sans rien dire. Cette fois ci, Ben avait gagné, et il ne pouvait plus que lui obéir. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit. Ben avait raison. Le meilleur choix qu'il aurait pu faire pour Sakura était de laisser la prophétie s'accomplir. Mais ça allait être terriblement dur pour Sakura et lui. Enfin, pour l'instant, il ne fallait plus y penser. Lorsque le dîner fut prêt, il alla voir ses amis, pour les prévenir que le repas allait être servit. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était à table, sauf Benjamin et Sakura.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Tiffany à l'intention de Yan.  
- Pardon ?  
- Sakura ! Où est-elle ?  
- Elle se repose.

Yan n'était pas très bavard ce soir. Ce fut la conclusion de Tiffany et des autres. Elle ne cessait de poser des questions pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable réponse. Juste des : « elle va bien » ou des phrases de ce genre. Tout le monde à table trouvait l'attitude de leur hôte suspecte. Il avait changé. Ce n'était plus le garçon qu'ils avaient connu. Celui ci était froid et distant, alors que l'autre était plein de vie, et il aimait généralement la compagnie des autres. Anthony se leva de sa chaise, bien décidé à réussir là ou sa petite amie avait échoué :

- Yan, je veux la vérité. Où est Sakura ?  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elle se repose.

Il le fixait, droit dans les yeux à présent, son assiette terminée. Puis il posa son regard sur celles des autres, également vides.

- Quelqu'un a encore faim ? questionna t-il.  
- Non, plus personne n'a faim ! cria Anthony. Pourquoi se repose t-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Tout va bien maintenant. Pourquoi vouloir en savoir plus ?  
- Parce que c'est notre amie ! Voilà pourquoi ! Et parce que nous nous inquiétons pour elle ! Mais peut être que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un !   
- Je sais ce que c'est.

Yan parlait toujours avec un ton calme, alors qu'Anthony parlait fort. Tout le monde autour d'eux se taisait et écoutait. Lionel interrompit un instant la dispute pour dire quelque chose et Tiffany, Thomas, Gothar, Ruby Moon et Lionel partirent se coucher. Juste les deux concernés restèrent dans le salon. La discussion reprit, plus calme, dans le cas d'Anthony.

- Est-elle ici au moins ?

Yan sembla hésiter, mais finalement répondit :

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
- Que lui as-tu fais ? s'inquiéta Anthony.  
- Rien.  
- Ecoute Yan. Je suis au courant que tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis. Pourquoi me mentir ? Tes pouvoirs sont largement plus puissants que tu ne le prétends, mais pas aussi puissant que les miens. Ne n'aimerais pas m'en servir contre toi.  
- Je suis désolé Anthony, mais je ne peux vraiment rien te révéler. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir par contre pourquoi tu t'inquiètes plus pour Sakura que Lionel !   
- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te le dire.

Un court instant passa sans que personne ne parle, puis Anthony reprit :

- Nous partirons demain matin.

Sur ces mots, il partit lui-même dans sa chambre, pour mieux réfléchir à la situation. Puisque Yan ne voulais rien lui dire, il trouverait par lui-même ! Mais avant de passer à l'action, il lui fallait un bon plan !

- Entre Lionel, dit-il soudain.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, sans rien dire. Il hésitait énormément à dire ce qu'il avait vu. Anthony était son... Jamais. Non, jamais il ne pourrait dire ce mot là. Ca lui était vraiment inconcevable. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle ? Elle avait le droit de mener sa vie comme tous les adolescents de son âge ! Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il se décida enfin à dévoiler sa découverte :

- Voilà Anthony. A table j'ai vu que tu t'inquiétais énormément pour Sakura. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai trouvé ça plutôt suspect de ta part, alors j'ai téléphoné à ma mère pour avoir quelques éclaircissements. Elle ne savait rien tout comme je l'avais prévu. Lorsque j'ai raccroché, Clow m'est apparut, et m'a révélé la vérité.  
- La vérité dis-tu ?  
- La vérité. Celle qui te concerne.  
- Alors tu es au courant.  
- Oui. Mais tout ceci était prévu depuis longtemps par Clow n'est ce pas ?   
- Exact. Mais tu devais le découvrir plus tard. Cela montre bien que Clow a également fait des erreurs, comme nous tous. Mais si tu es au courant, alors c'est que Sakura est en danger. Nous devons la retrouver. Yan ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était là, mais je ressens son aura. Elle est très faible. Elle n'a pas les moyens de se défendre.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, en faisant attention que personne ne les voit, et se dirigèrent à travers la maison. Anthony avait de plus en plus de mal à localiser l'aura de Sakura, qui diminuait petit à petit. Ils avaient maintenant fouillé presque toute la maison, mais n'avaient rien trouvé. La seule pièce qu'il restait était la chambre de Yan. La porte de ladite pièce s'ouvrit toute seule lorsqu'ils passèrent devant. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, et découvrirent Yan allongé sur son lit, tenant un livre épais entre les mains. Il le reposa soudain sur les draps, et regarda les jeunes garçons d'un regard qui montrait qu'il était sur de lui. 

- Entrez, je vous attendais.

Nos deux amis ne surent quoi faire, mais décidèrent de pénétrer dans la chambre. Dès que leurs pieds franchirent le seuil de la porte, celle ci se referma brutalement, et un cercle bleu prit forme autour d'eux. Anthony et Lionel se retrouvèrent prisonniers à l'intérieur de ce cercle magique. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Leur magie n'était pas assez forte. Ils étaient condamnés à rester ici. Malgré les événements, Anthony ne perdit pas son calme, contrairement à Lionel. Il regarda fixement Yan, qui affichait un large sourire. Comme il avait changé en si peu de jours ! Pourquoi les avait il aidé, pour ensuite se retourner contre eux ? Peu à peu, son sourire disparu, laissant place à un visage triste. 

- Je suis réellement désolé les amis, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser voir Sakura. Elle doit être seule pour la suite des événements.  
- Espèce de traître ! hurla Lionel. Comment as tu pu lui faire ça ? Tu l'aimais non ?  
- Calme toi Lionel. Je l'aime toujours, mais je dois jouer mon rôle, ainsi que nous tous ici.   
- Menteur ! ...

Une secousse le parcourut, et il tomba à terre, inconscient.

- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, tu comprends Anthony ?  
- Bien sur. Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir ce que c'est que de jouer son rôle malgré soi. Mais la vie de Sakura est en jeu, et je ne peux pas la laisser sans rien tenter pour l'aider.  
- Je m'en doutais. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. Seul contre toi, je n'aurais aucune chance. Cette barrière magique t'était destinée, afin de te rendre inoffensif. Et il me semble que ça marche plutôt bien !

Son sourire réapparut, mais plus cruel, alors qu'Anthony serrait les dents, de rage.

- Comment vas tu ma douce Sakura ?  
- Je vous défends de me parler comme ça ! dit-elle dans un murmure à peine inaudible.  
- Je vois que même à bout de forces vous résistez toujours ! C'est une qualité qui me plaît ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous amusez par la suite.

Sakura ne répondit pas, trop fatiguée et trop choquée pour le faire. Que voulait-il dire en disant « par la suite » ? C'est à ce moment là que Yan apparut, pour déclarer sa réussite.

- Tout est prêt Ben. Anthony et Lionel sont dans leur prison.  
- Les gardiens et les amis ?  
- Dans un profond coma.  
- Très bien. Que penses tu de notre invitée de ce soir ?

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la jeune fille. Il semblait ne plus vouloir se détacher de cette si magnifique silhouette. 

- Vraiment très jolie, comme d'habitude.

Puis il s'avança vers elle, plein d'assurance. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, et passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était réellement belle habillée comme ça ! Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Les manches en dentelle, et le bas brodé de roses. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par des roses fraîchement cueillies, qui mettaient en valeur ses magnifiques yeux verts. Bref, elle était tout simplement superbe. Sakura ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait Yan, l'air interrogateur. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout son attitude, mais elle se sentait toujours extrêmement attiré par lui. Elle voulu lui parler pour qu'il lui explique, mais il la reprit, ayant lu ses pensées :

- Ca n'y changerait rien, que je t'explique ou non. Et le mieux pour toi est de ne pas savoir. Mais mes sentiments pour toi sont restés les mêmes, et ils le resteront toujours, je te le promets.

Sakura pensa.

« Moi aussi Yan je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner. »  
- Me pardonner quoi ?  
« Cette trahison. Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dis, tu emprisonnes ou mets dans le coma mes amis, et par-dessus tout tu m'as mentit au sujet des cartes. »  
- Tu le feras quand tu voudras le faire. J'ai tout mon temps moi.

Il lui sourit à nouveau. Plus que jamais il voulait lui prouver son amour pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle refuserait sûrement. Il essaya alors de chasser cette idée de sa tête, mais cette envie ne cessa pas. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha son visage du sien, et déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'échappa pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'échapper non plus, mais rester auprès de lui pour l'éternité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait ce bien être que tant de gens cherchent : elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, et elle en était sure ! Ce baiser le prouvait. N'importe quelle autre personne elle l'aurait rejetée, et ne lui aurait jamais pardonnée. Mais pas pour Yan ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, et n'importe quoi qu'il fasse, elle lui pardonnerait toujours. Et c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. Lui pardonner. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce soit possible un jour, mais c'était comme ça. Les paroles qu'il lui avait dite semblaient sincères, et il était vraiment trop craquant ! Il retira ses lèvres aussi délicatement qu'il les avait posées, et aida Sakura, qui était debout depuis maintenant cinq minutes, à s'asseoir. Elle était réellement fatiguée, mais heureuse, et il le voyait. Il regretta de devoir bouleverser son bonheur, mais c'était écrit, et rien n'y changerait. Une ombre se dessina soudainement derrière lui, et parla :

- Nous devons y aller Yan.  
- Je sais Ben. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
- Plus que tout. C'est l'avenir qui en dépend.   
- Ne pourrions nous pas faire ça dans le futur ?   
- Non, cet endroit n'existera plus. Je comprends que tu aies de la peine à la faire, mais tu n'as pas le choix.  
- Alors allons-y.

Sakura, qui n'avait pas comprit de quoi les deux frères parlaient, se retrouva soudain dans les bras de Yan. Elle déposa sa tête sur ses épaules, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de faire corps avec lui. Grâce aux pas de cet être si cher, elle devina qu'ils montaient des escaliers, puis un peu plus tard, elle sentit l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage. Une odeur de fleurs vint ensuite lui chatouiller les narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour distinguer ce qui sentait aussi bon, et vit Flower devant elle. La carte faisait apparaître un tapis de fleurs juste devant notre trio, provoquant ainsi la bonne odeur. Yan lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ce sont des pétales de cerisier. Elles ont beau sentir bon, elles n'auront jamais ta beauté. Mais elles ont un pouvoir bienfaisant sur les gens.   
« Lequel ? » pensa Sakura.  
- Les personnes se sentent mieux, comme apaisées.  
« Et qui a besoin d'être apaisé en ce moment ? »  
- Nous trois.

Benjamin tourna la tête vers eux, et sourit à Sakura. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Etait-il bon ou mauvais ? S'il était mauvais, alors Yan l'était aussi, puisqu'il l'aidait dans ses actes. Elle passa le reste du chemin à se rappeler des événements qui pourraient l'aider à faire un choix : mal ou bien ? Sa question ne trouva pas de réponse. Yan l'avait aidé à détruire Marius et l'avait aidé plusieurs fois. Mais il avait également empêché ses amis d'intervenir si quelque chose venait à se produire. Quant à Ben, il lui avait pris ses cartes, aidé par Yan bien sur, et l'avait forcée à se battre contre lui. Mais malgré tout, il avait l'air de bien l'apprécier compte tenu de ses baisers et de la façon dont il s'était occupé d'elle. Il n'avait pas voulu la tuer, à aucun moment, contrairement à d'autres de ses adversaires.

« Nous verrons bien » se dit-elle.

La voix de Ben se fit de nouveau entendre, pour un court instant :

- Nous sommes arrivés.

La vue de Sakura se brouilla d'un coup, et elle ne pu voir l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient.

Bien qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle sentit très parfaitement qu'on la posait. Puis, une goutte tomba sur sa joue, suivit de quelques sanglots. Elle comprit rapidement que Yan pleurait, et eut brusquement peur. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qu'allait-il arriver ? Où était-elle ? Des paroles parvinrent à son oreille. Encore Yan.

- Désolé Sakura, mais je dois le faire.

Puis plus rien, a part le bruit de ses pleurs. 

- Encore un effort Lionel !  
- Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ce cercle est trop puissant pour que nous puissions le traverser.

Anthony et Lionel, qui s'était réveillé, essayaient depuis environ un quart d'heure de sortir du maudit cercle magique qui les emprisonnait, mais sans succès. C'était un sort trop puissant et leur magie était trop faible encore, ce qui étonnait Lionel :

- Mais pourtant tu es Clow ! Et tu étais le plus puissant de tous les magiciens ! Pourquoi ne réussissons nous pas à franchir ce satané cercle ?  
- Je ne suis que la réincarnation de Clow Reed Lionel. Je ne suis pas lui. J'ai ses pouvoirs, mais leur puissance magique est diminuée. Mais ce sort a été lancé par quelqu'un d'autre que Yan. L'aura qui s'en dégage n'est pas la sienne, et je suis plus puisant que lui.  
- Je ne ressens rien. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors qui pourrait bien être aussi fort ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Un félin et un ange se posèrent près de Sakura, qui ne ressentait plus rien à présent. Kérobéro, gardien des cartes, et Yué le juge. Ils complétèrent le cercle commencé par Ben et Yan. Les incantations de Calypso se firent entendre, et un cercle bleu se forma autour de la magicienne.

  



	12. Un mystérieux poème

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

Note : le poème est de Baudelaire, tiré de son recueil « Les fleurs du mal »

XI. Un mystérieux poème.

- Que Calypso entende nos voix réunies ! Moi Benjamin seigneur des abîmes et magicien du sceau sacré !  
- Moi Yan prince des abîmes !  
- Moi Kérobéro, Gardien-guide du maître des cartes !  
- Moi Yué, Gardien-juge du maître des cartes !  
- Par nos pouvoirs combinés, aidez nous à réveiller l'élue !

Le cercle bleu autour de Sakura se transforma en plusieurs chaînes bleues argent, qui pénétrèrent dans son cœur. Ben, Yan, Kéro et Yué, regardaient en silence, les mains toujours unies, que le pouvoir de Calypso leur dise si Sakura était ou non l'élue. Si elle ne l'était pas, elle mourait. Si elle l'était, elle devrait monter sur le trône, et affronter de nombreux dangers. Les multiples chaînes ressortirent de Sakura, et se matérialisèrent en une magnifique jeune femme. Puis, elle sonda du regard les différentes personnes qui formaient le cercle, et reprit sa forme de chaîne, pour entrer dans le cœur de chacun. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle les regarda gravement avant de déclarer :

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, je suis désolée.  
- Non ! ! ! se mit à hurler Yan en rompant le cercle pour se jeter sur Sakura. Elle ne peut pas mourir, ce n'est pas possible...

N'y ayant plus de cercle, Calypso disparu, ainsi que Ben et les deux gardiens. Ils avaient préféré le laisser seul avec elle.

- Sakura, non... ne m'abandonne pas...

Les larmes qu'il versait retombaient en silence sur le corps désormais inanimé de Sakura. Elle était si belle, même dans la mort ! Tout ça à cause de cette maudite prophétie ! Il était écrit qu'elle devait vivre ! Qu'elle serait l'élue ! Comme quoi, rien n'est jamais sur.

- Sakura... Oh je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire ! Pardonne moi.  
- Mais tu es déjà pardonné Yan.  
- Sakura ? Mais tu... tu es...  
- Morte. C'est exact. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que tu n'avais que de bonnes intentions.   
- Mais je t'ai tué ! Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus la regarder dans les yeux. Le corps de Sakura était toujours étendu sur la pierre où elle avait été déposée, mais son âme se rapprocha de Yan, jusqu'à arriver dans ses bras. Tous les deux auraient aimé que cette étreinte soit plus réelle, mais à partir de maintenant, tout ce qui concernait ce merveilleux couple appartenait au passé. La belle Sakura ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Et elle allait enfin revoir sa mère.

- Je te promets de veiller sur toi, un peu comme un ange gardien.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Sakura. Je t'aime trop.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime. dit-elle souriante. Mais ne sois pas triste. Je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur.  
- Et tu y seras pour l'éternité, sois en sure.  
- A présent, je dois y aller. Au revoir Yan. Je t'aime.  
- Sakura...

Les larmes qu'il versait à présent étaient des larmes de tristesse mais également des larmes de joie. Sakura. Comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner aussi facilement ? Il lui avait fait tant de mal ! Et elle, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle l'aimait.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais ma princesse.

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos après un dernier sourire, et commença à disparaître.

- Stop ! Ne bouge plus Sakura ! 

Elle s'arrêta alors, et regarda qui l'interpellait. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, reprit-elle. C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'apprêtais à rejoindre le pays des morts, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.  
- Je ne comprends pas, répondit la jeune fille.  
- La première fois que tu es morte, ta mère t'a sauvée, mais cette mort n'était pas voulue. Les forces du mal sont vraiment devenues très puissantes. En ce qui concerne celle là, elle était prévue depuis longtemps, par les anciens.  
- Vous voulez dire que...  
- ... que tu dois vivre.

Le silence s'installa, où les deux femmes regardaient Yan. Il finit par lever les yeux, sentant un regard posé sur lui. Il faillit tomber de surprise lorsqu'il vit Sakura accompagnée par elle :

- Calypso ! C'est bien toi ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?  
- Pour empêcher Sakura de partir.   
- Elle est..., alors ça veut dire que..., enfin, elle est celle qu'on attendait ? balbutia t'il.  
- Oui Yan. La prophétie ne s'était jamais trompée.   
- Alors elle est l'élue. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout à l'heure ?  
- Ceci était un test.  
- Un test ?  
- Il ne suffit pas qu'elle soit l'élue, il faut aussi que quelqu'un l'aime réellement, sinon elle ne pourra rien faire contre le mal. J'ai lu dans ton cœur ton amour pour elle, mais aussi dans le cœur de Ben. J'ai donc décidé de mettre votre amour à l'épreuve pour déterminer qui sera celui qui devra la protéger. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisit.  
- De quoi parlez vous ? intervint Sakura.  
- Vous en discuterez tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant, prend ma main Sakura.

Celle ci s'exécuta, et disparu pour de bon. Elle n'allait pas au pays des morts, mais dans son corps. Une fois ce transfert terminé, Calypso se retourna vers Yan :

- Prends bien soin d'elle. Elle vaut beaucoup plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Et c'est pour cela que les forces du mal vont sans arrêt vouloir se l'approprier.  
- Je sais.

La femme disparu et au même moment Sakura se réveilla. Elle eut d'abord du mal à respirer, puis tout redevint normal. Yan se précipita sur elle, et la serra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Yan déclara :

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !  
- Je le suis aussi.  
- Viens, rentrons.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la maison de son frère mais Sakura l'arrêta :

- Attend Yan !

Il fit brusquement demi-tour, et reçu un baiser furtif sur la joue. Puis Sakura mit sa main dans la sienne, et ils firent le chemin comme ça.

- Tiffany ! Est ce que ça va ?  
- Heu... Il me semble que oui.  
- Tant mieux.   
- Et toi tu n'as rien Anthony ?  
- Non tout va bien.   
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- On nous a piégé. Yan n'est pas celui qu'on croyait.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Tout le monde était dans le coma sauf Lionel et moi. Yan nous a emprisonné dans un cercle d'une puissance inimaginable. 

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, et reprit les yeux humides :

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour protéger Sakura.

Cette phrase installa le silence entre notre couple, mais finalement, Anthony le rompit pour continuer son histoire :

- Je sentais son aura qui faiblissait et nous ne pouvions rien faire ! Puis tout à coup, elle a disparu...  
- Tu veux dire que ma meilleure amie est morte ? C'est ça ? le coupa Tiffany en se jetant dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

Il posa une main dans ses cheveux, et la rassura :

- Plus tard, le cercle a cessé, et nous avons pu sortir. A ce moment là, tout est redevenu normal. J'ai recommencé à sentir son aura, et beaucoup plus forte qu'à l'accoutumé. Je pense qu'elle venait de revenir à la vie.

Tiffany s'était arrêtée de pleurer, et regardait son petit ami avec des yeux interrogateurs :

- Mais comment est ce possible ? On ne peut pas ressusciter !  
- Je ne sais pas ma puce. Mais je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Elle arrive. Surtout reste près de moi. Yan est avec elle.  
- D'accord.

L'aura de Sakura se faisait ressentir de plus en plus forte, et cela inquiétait énormément Anthony. Elle ne pouvait pas posséder un tel pouvoir ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Et son aura avait légèrement changée, comme si un nouveau pouvoir l'avait rejoint. Les silhouettes des deux adolescents se dessinèrent enfin au loin, et un peu après, les deux couples se trouvaient face à face :

- Nous nous retrouvons Yan. Sakura, viens près de moi.

Le ton qu'avait employé Anthony était plutôt autoritaire, ce qui incita Sakura à aller le rejoindre. Seulement, une main la rattrapa presque instantanément et Yan l'attira à lui en prononçant ses paroles :

- Désolé mon ami, mais elle reste avec moi. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, alors je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler pour le moment.  
- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je connais tout depuis toujours. La prophétie, ton destin, celui de Sakura, et de...  
- Ne le dis pas ! Elle ne dois pas savoir encore ! dit-il plus faiblement, en faisant allusion à Tiffany.  
- Elle a le droit de savoir... tout comme Sakura.  
- C'est mieux si nous laissons le destin faire. Si elles apprennent, tout changera.  
- Le monde n'en sera que meilleur. Maintenant lâche Sakura, qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes !  
- Je ne te comprends pas Clow Reed. Si tu connais toute la vérité, alors pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?  
- Tu n'es pas de notre côté. Tu aimerais, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Cette remarque fit baisser la tête à Yan, qui desserra légèrement son étreinte. Sakura, qui avait entendu la dernière phrase d'Anthony s'échappa rapidement de Yan, et rejoint Anthony ainsi que Tiffany. Elle savait que celui que son cœur avait choisit n'était pas mauvais, mais elle avait doutée. Clow Reed en savait plus qu'elle, c'était sûr ! Mais Calypso, la grande prêtresse, avait l'air de bien s'y connaître également.

- Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'ombre, révèle moi ta vraie nature. Je te l'ordonne.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Sakura entendit, juste avant de s'écrouler au sol, frappée de plein fouet par l'attaque d'Anthony. Elle avait choisit au dernier moment d'aider Yan, faisant confiance à son cœur plutôt qu'à la raison. Lui ne l'avait jamais trahie ! Tiffany se précipita sur le corps de sa cousine, qui bougeait faiblement. Encore une fois, elle était en mauvaise posture. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un autre test prévu depuis longtemps. Anthony rappela son sceptre qui se transforma en clé, et s'en alla en souriant. Tiffany le regarda s'en aller sans comprendre. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça depuis quelques jours ? Yan la fit sursauter lorsqu'il se pencha sur sa bien aimée pour la soigner. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, provoquant ainsi sa surprise. Il posa lentement les mains sur le corps de Sakura, et de celles ci jaillirent des étincelles bleues. Un cercle bleu se forma autour d'eux, et Calypso apparut :

- Ne sois pas si inquiet pour elle. Elle va bien. Elle a prouvé qu'elle possédait un grand cœur.  
- Mais pour cela était-il nécessaire qu'elle souffre ? répliqua Yan.  
- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Son destin ne sera jamais facile, qui qu'elle soit et quoi qu'elle fasse. Et ton rôle est de l'aider à surmonter les épreuves qu'elle rencontrera, sans pour autant modifier l'avenir des choses.  
- Je le ferais.  
- Quant à toi Tiffany, tu devras bientôt enter en scène pour aider l'ange de Vénus à réussir sa mission. Je te fais confiance. Au revoir à présent mes amis.

Sur cette phrase elle disparut, laissant derrière elle une Tiffany totalement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et une Sakura presque rétablie. Yan la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la maison de son frère. Il espérait qu'il serait absent. Puis, il la déposa dans chambre face à celle de Tiffany, et resta à son chevet jusqu'au lendemain, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il se passait dans la maison. En effet, Tiffany, qui venait de laisser Yan seul avec Sakura, se dirigea vers Anthony pour parler. A son grand étonnement, il la repoussa violemment, et partit se coucher sans donner de raisons. Tiffany, elle, suite à cette violente réaction, partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle croisa Yan en courant, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne vit là qu'une occasion de parler avec Sakura, seule. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit sur le lit de son amie, et commença à tout lui raconter. Elle savait que Sakura comprendrait et l'aiderait. Celle ci, toujours couchée, ouvrit d'un coup les yeux normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tiffany en fut surprise, puis remercia les talents de Yan, et cette mystérieuse femme qu'elle avait vue tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas bien Sakura ? commença t'elle.  
- En pleine forme, merci Tiffany d'être là.   
- C'est naturel.

Le sourire qu'elle avait fait pour son amie s'évanouit, et elle se décida à poser la question, d'un ton très sérieux :

- Sakura, sais tu pourquoi Anthony a réagit ainsi ?  
- Non je ne sais pas. C'est étrange, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche d'habitude, et là il a carrément visé Yan. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est ce qu'il a dit : « Tu n'est pas de notre côté. Tu aimerais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?  
- Sûrement moins que toi en ce qui concerne Yan, mais pour Anthony j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

Et elle lui raconta pour la deuxième fois le comportement qu'avait eu Anthony, puisque la première fois elle dormait : son départ heureux après l'avoir blessée et le violent rejet de Tiffany. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la réincarnation de Clow Reed puisse être comme ça ! Elle décida donc de se lever, et d'aller lui parler. Tiffany essaya bien de l'en empêcher, mais Sakura était déterminée, et sa cousine un peu fatiguée. Celle ci cria le prénom de Yan pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Il accourut sur le champ, pensant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Sakura. Il sourit en voyant la scène : ce n'était que ça ! Il marcha donc calmement vers la jeune magicienne, lut rapidement dans ses pensées, et d'une main la fit se recoucher en lui disant :

- Demain ma puce. Demain.

Puis, tout le monde partit se reposer pour le lendemain, le soleil déjà couché depuis de nombreuses heures. Une faible lumière. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux. La nuit avait été reposante et Sakura se sentait en pleine forme, et avait l'air d'avoir oubliée ses problèmes. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Yan, tout lui revint en mémoire.

- Bonjour ma belle, lui dit-il. Bien dormit ?  
- Parfaitement bien !

Sur ce, elle s'étira un peu, et se mit ensuite debout. Yan sortit de la chambre pour aller réveiller les autres, pendant que Sakura s'habillait. Elle arriva en même temps que Yan dans la salle à manger. Il en profita pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de cette si belle fille, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Sakura elle, mettait la table. 

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit simplement Lionel en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Bonjour Lionel. Tu vas bien ?  
- Sakura ? Depuis quand es-tu là ?  
- Depuis hier soir il me semble.  
- Exact, intervint Yan.  
- Toi. Tu nous as tous trahis et tu oses encore te monter à nous ?  
- Tu te trompes Lionel. Répondit-il calmement. Je ne vous aie pas trahis. J'ai juste accomplit mon devoir.  
- Alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit où était Sakura ?

La concernée regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Yan ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de ne rien leur dire ?

- Vous ne deviez pas vous trouver là, c'est tout. Continua t-il  
- Et tu espères qu'on te pardonne aussi facilement ? Ne compte pas sur moi !  
- Du calme vous deux ! cria Sakura. Maintenant taisez vous et mangez ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que toute cette histoire, mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est fini, et ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir, comprit ?  
- D'accord. répondirent-ils ensemble.  
- Bien.  
- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda une petite voix encore mal réveillée.  
- Ce n'est rien Tiffany. Juste Yan et Lionel qui se disputaient.   
- Bon.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Anthony et de ses gardiens d'arriver. Samantha comme à l'accoutumée se mit à faire la folle, Gothar s'assit sans rien dire, et Anthony s'approcha de Tiffany et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il semblait de bonne humeur, vu le radieux sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Tiffany, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Hier il l'avait rejetée, et aujourd'hui, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était produit ! Enfin, elle décida d'oublier elle aussi, préférant le voir heureux plutôt que méchant. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la joie la plus totale. Puis vint le moment où Yan se leva de table pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle :

- Ecoutez moi tous. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important.

Puis il s'arrêta. Tout le monde le regardait étonnés, et impatients également. Il reprit :

- Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, nous...  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour nous le dire ! le coupa Samantha qui ne pouvait plus supporter cette attente.  
- Nous repartons dans le futur !

Personne ne dit rien. Ils étaient tous trop choqués par cette nouvelle. Le futur. Revoir tous ses proches, ses amis...

- Thomas ! s'écria soudainement Sakura !  
- Thomas ? s'interrogèrent les autres.  
- Où est-il ?

Tout le monde se regardait. C'était vrai, il manquait Thomas. Il n'était pas descendu manger. 

- Je suis allé le réveiller pourtant ! dit Yan.  
- Thomas ! continuait de crier Sakura. Où es-tu ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle commença alors à paniquer. Thomas, son frère. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Etait-ce encore un de ces jeux pour lui faire peur ? Non. Elle était sûre que cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un jeu. Sakura se mit à courir partout dans la maison tout en appelant, pour trouver son frère, mais rien à faire. Il avait bel et bien disparu. Par contre, elle trouva ce poème caché dans un coin de sa chambre, à moitié déchiré :

« Que le soleil est beau quand tout frais il se lève,  
Comme une explosion nous lançant son bonjour !  
Bienheureux celui-là qui peut avec son amour  
Saluer son coucher plus glorieux qu'un rêve !  
Je me souviens ! J'ai vu tout, fleur, source, sillon,  
Se pâmer sous son œil comme un cœur qui palpite...  
Courons vers l'horizon, il est tard, courons vite,  
Pour attraper au moins un oblique rayon !  
Mais je poursuis en vain le Dieu qui se retire   
L'irrésistible Nuit son empire,  
Noire, humide, funeste et pleine de frissons   
Une odeur de tombeau dans les ténèbres nage,  
Et mon pied peureux froisse, au bord du marécage,  
Des crapauds imprévus et de froids limaçons. »

- Je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre. Dit Sakura après avoir lu à haute voix le poème.   
- Il faudrait demander à Katia, lança Anthony. Elle sait traduire le sens des poèmes.  
- Il n'est pas question de repartir en laissant mon frère ici ! explosa Sakura.  
- Je n'ai jamais parlé de repartir.

Un clin d'œil entendu passa entre Anthony et Yan, et Katia Moreau apparut soudain devant eux.  



	13. L'étoile bleue

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

XII. L'étoile bleue.

- Tu es enfin réveillé.  
- Que, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Tu as épuisé énormément de tes pouvoirs magiques en voulant la ramener. Et par conséquent, tu t'es évanoui. Mais cela ne changera pas mes projets. Au contraire, cela les facilitera.  
- Que racontes-tu Sakura ? Quels projets ?  
- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, et repose toi. Tu en as grand besoin.

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Yan, et sortit de la chambre. Elle avait faillit tout lui révéler. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Katia avait bien insisté sur ce détail. Personne à part elle ne devait le savoir, jusqu'à la prochaine éclipse, sinon, un drame se produirait. Pourtant, ce n'étaient que des paroles ! Comment pourraient-elles avoir autant d'influence sur ce monde, une fois prononcées à quelqu'un d'autre avant un jour précis ? Sakura sortit de la maison, et se coucha dans l'herbe. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et les étoiles semblaient encore plus brillantes qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Les étoiles, pensa la jeune fille. Elles étaient mon symbole. Celles qui représentaient ma magie. Celles qui m'auraient permis de vaincre mon adversaire. Mais à présent, tout ceci n'est plus qu'un rêve, appartenant au passé. Cette Sakura n'existe plus. Celle de maintenant est une jeune fille normale... normale, reprit-elle à voix haute. »

Un léger vent vint lui caresser la joue. Il était chaud, et cela lui procurait un immense bien. Depuis quelques heures, tout allait de travers. Ce que Katia Moreau lui avait révélé l'avait perturbé, et sans doute plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. La disparition spontanée de son frère, ce mystérieux poème trouvé dans sa chambre, Benjamin, cet être qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner et qui lui avait pris ses cartes, Yan, tous ses amis, le Moyen Age. Tout ceci avait un lien. Elle seule aurait été incapable de le trouver. Mais Katia l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux, et elle avait comprit. Le souffle d'air chaud réapparut, et sembla se fixer autour de Sakura. Elle le remarqua, mais ne fit rien, sachant parfaitement que ce vent était amical. Et pourtant. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas trop croire en sa bonne étoile ce soir là. 

Tout changea brusquement autour d'elle. Le souffle de vent se transforma pratiquement en une véritable tempête, et emporta Sakura là où personne ne la retrouverait. C'était le sentiment qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, abandonnée de tous, dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Des larmes de tristesses virent humidifier légèrement ses yeux, pour ensuite rouler le long de ses joues, et s'écraser en silence sur le sol. 

- Es-tu prête pour une autre rencontre ?

Sakura se retourna. Lui, le voleur de ses amies. Il se tenait devant elle, son sceptre à la main, et un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il la regardait d'un air mêlé de remords, et si plein de haine à la fois. 

- Que me veux tu Benjamin ?  
- Un combat, comme toujours.  
- Je refuse.  
- Mais tu n'as pas le choix princesse.

« Princesse ». Ce mot résonnait encore dans son esprit, lorsque la puissante attaque du vent souleva Sakura, et la projeta dans les airs. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à avoir une chute plutôt douloureuse. Au lieu de ça, deux bras la rattrapèrent, et la posa au sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne trouva personne, à part son adversaire, loin devant elle, qui la regardait d'un air triste. 

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas m'affronter ? dit-il une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.  
- Tu le sais très bien, grogna t'elle en guise de réponse.  
- Alors tout t'est égal ? Même de mourir ?  
- Tu ne me tueras pas, je le sais.

Un rire cruel se fit entendre. Sakura tressaillit à ce son, mais ne perdit pas courage. Le meilleur moyen de vaincre son adversaire était de lui faire renoncer au combat, et c'était ce qu'elle essayait de faire.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda t-il.   
- Parce que tu as besoin de moi.  
- Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Daignerais-tu...  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça, le coupa t'elle vivement. Mais sans moi, comment feras-tu ? Tu ne peux rien faire.  
- Tu as changé d'avis. Je le sens. Tes propos ne sont pas cohérents. Tu parles en ma faveur là, princesse.  
- Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis pour autant.   
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Les mots me viennent naturellement aux lèvres. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que tu ne pourras pas me tuer. Je te suis trop précieuse.  
- Précieuse est le mot en effet. Mais tu n'es pas unique. Si tu n'acceptes pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer, et d'en trouver une autre qui aura ton pouvoir.  
- Il est évident que les Maîtresses des Cartes se trouvent facilement de nos jours, soupira l'adolescente.  
- Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi ! s'énerva t'il. Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça ! Et puis, tu n'es plus Maîtresse des Cartes. Je suis désormais le seul Maître.   
- Combien sommes-nous à le posséder ?  
- Très peu. Mais tu es la plus puissante.  
- Alors tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne pourras pas m'abattre comme un vulgaire animal.  
- Tu as l'air très sûre de toi on dirait ! Oserais tu me défier ?  
- Non, je fais juste un constat.  
- Tu as gagné. Il est vrai que je ne pourrais pas te tuer sans avoir de remords. Perdre la dernière chance de... J'ai déjà tenu ce discours avec l'une d'entre vous. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Seulement, elle était faible, et je savais que je pourrais trouver mieux. Je l'ai tué de sang froid. Mais les années passaient, et je ne trouvais pas celle que je cherchais. Je pensais avoir éliminé la dernière, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. En te voyant, j'ai immédiatement ressentis ton immense pouvoir, et j'ai su également que c'était toi, la dernière. Alors tu as raison, je ne te tuerais pas. Mais par contre, rien ne m'empêche de te faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce que tu changes de décision. Que choisis-tu ?

Sakura sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis inspecta le lieu où elle se trouvait. Tout était noir. Elle ne voyait que son adversaire, Ben. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le fixa longuement avant de déclarer :

- Je crois que je ne changerais jamais d'avis.  
- Comme tu voudras. Une dernière volonté avant de te plier à ma volonté ?  
- Tu ne me forceras jamais ! Mais j'aurais quelque chose à réclamer.  
- Quoi donc princesse ?  
- Une plage.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je voudrais que le lieu de notre combat soit une plage.  
- Comme tu voudras princesse.

Ils furent immédiatement transportés, et Sakura ne tarda pas à poser les pieds sur le sable fin. Elle quitta ses chaussures, et marcha quelques instants pieds nus, sur la plage qui s'offrait devant elle. A sa droite, l'océan. Si grand, et si beau. Et un magnifique soleil couchant à l'horizon. Voyant la « princesse » contempler sans trop comprendre le soleil, il lui expliqua :

- Je pensais que tu aimerais le voir une dernière fois... avant longtemps. 

Mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Maintenant elle avait les pieds dans l'eau. Les vagues venaient taper dans ses chevilles, avant de rejoindre la plage, et de s'en aller. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, ne craignant pas le danger qui la menaçait. Un danger qui portait un nom : Benjamin. Le frère de Yan. Ils étaient si différents, mais pourtant avaient le même but, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

- Es-tu prête ? demanda t'il, visiblement impatient.  
- Plus que jamais, répondit-elle, tout sourire, et plus confiante que jamais.

Une personne, sur le balcon de cette maison. Elle semblait savoir ce que Sakura était en train de vivre, mais ne reflétait aucune impression. Rien qui ne permit au jeune Li de savoir si celle qu'il aimait allait bien ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Katia Moreau savait plus de chose que quiconque. Et ce soir, il avait espéré en savoir plus lui aussi. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait suivit jusqu'à cette étrange maison, et qu'il essayait à présent de lire une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Mais c'était sans succès. Elle semblait vide de toutes expressions, comme si elle était dans un autre monde. Il décida alors d'approcher encore d'elle, quitte à se faire repérer, mais une main lui empoigna le bras, une autre se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Il fut attiré dans la forêt qui bordait la maison, et dans laquelle il se cachait. Là, l'individu qui le tenait le lâcha, et prit la parole :

- Patience, mon jeune ami. Tu sauras très bientôt, ainsi que les autres.

Lionel se retourna et découvrit Anthony accompagné de ses deux gardiens. Il avait l'air confiant, et très calme. 

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
- Parce que sinon, tout serait remis en cause, expliqua Ruby.

Gothar s'envola discrètement de la poche de son maître, et se posa aux cotés de Katia Moreau, presque aussitôt rejoint par Kérobéro.  
  
Sakura frissonna. L'attaque de la carte du vent avait rafraîchit l'atmosphère. Elle fit rapidement le point dans sa tête avant d'être de nouveau frappée par le vent :

- Ses attaques sont rapides et puissantes. J'ai beau essayé de les éviter, elles me rattrapent toujours. Comment vais-je faire pour me défendre ? Ils ne sont pas là ! 

« Tu te trompes Sakura, fit une voix dans sa tête. Ils viennent juste d'arriver. Aies confiance en toi, et tout ira bien. Surtout n'abandonne jamais. »

L'ancienne Maîtresse des Cartes leva d'un coup la tête vers Ben, se plaça juste devant le soleil et lui dit :

- Tu as fait une grossière erreur en m'accordant ma faveur.  
- Puis-je savoir laquelle ?  
- Le sable, l'eau, mais aussi le soleil. Tout cela jour en ma faveur à présent.   
- Que racontes-tu ? Comment cela pourrait-il ? Non, tu n'as comme même pas... c'est impossible...  
- Tout est possible dans le monde de la magie. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant !   
- Il est vrai que la prêtresse Calypso t'a fait revenir à la vie, et je l'ignorais jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Mais pendant la journée de répit que tu as eu, tu n'as pas pu les maîtriser. C'est parfaitement impossible.  
- Rien n'est jamais impossible.

Ben commençait à sentir son visage pâlir. Elle était vraiment sûre d'elle, mais en même temps, acquérir une si grande puissance magique, telle qu'elle prétendait en avoir, ça ne pouvait pas être réalisable. Il comprit tout alors, et déclara le plus calmement du monde :

- Montres moi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Montres moi tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Ceux que tu dis avoir acquit.   
- Je... je... d'accord.

Il l'avait percé à jour. Elle bluffait depuis tout à l'heure. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir cette fois ci ?

« Ils n'attendent plus que ton signal Sakura, reprit la voix dans sa tête »

- Mon signal, murmura t-elle ? Mais oui, je les avais oubliés ! J'espère que j'y arriverais !

Elle se retourna, et se plaça exactement devant le soleil. On pouvait voir sa silhouette noire se détacher avec netteté de la masse rouge orange. Puis la silhouette récita cette incantation :

- Oh toi dieu tout puissant ! Je te somme de me venir en aide. Moi, Sakura, ange de Vénus, je te l'ordonne !

Deux petites créatures ailées apparurent devant elle.

Ben était fasciné. Enfin elle se servait de ces véritables pouvoirs ! Tout allait enfin pouvoir commencer ! Puis il remarqua que le soleil réduisait petit à petit son diamètre. Pendant qu'il rétrécissait, Gothar et Kéro reprirent leur véritable forme, et transmirent leurs pouvoirs solaires à la jeune fille. Lorsque le soleil eu finit de rétrécir, il émettait juste une faible lumière, et n'était pas plus grand qu'un médaillon. Sakura le prit alors dans une main, tendit le bras devant elle, la paume tournée vers le ciel, et continua son incantation :

- A présent, libère la partie de toi qui m'aidera à suivre ma destinée ! Que la nuit, ton autre moitié m'offre ses pouvoirs ! 

Une boule sortit du petit soleil, qui se mit instantanément à regrandir, jusqu'à retrouver sa taille normale ! Puis, Sakura regarda fixement la boule. Elle prit vite une apparence que Sakura connaissait bien : une petite clé, de la taille d'un pendentif. Puis, une magnifique chaîne apparut autour. Sakura était réellement étonnée. Elle avait réussit à faire ça elle ? Ses pouvoirs étaient largement insuffisants pour appeler le Soleil ! Les Gardiens ! C'était eux qui lui avait fournit le potentiel magique nécessaire pour réussir ! Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne découvrit rien. Puis, une horrible migraine apparut, suivit par un évanouissement de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était de nouveau allongée dans l'herbe, à regarder les étoiles.

« Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? pensa t'elle. »

Comme pour lui répondre, quelque chose brilla par terre. Sakura découvrit une petite clé bleu pâle, entourée d'une chaîne de la même couleur. La clé représentait plusieurs étoiles bleu glace, en forme de cercle, se reliant par leurs pointes, qui entouraient un soleil jaune.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lionel à son ancêtre. Pourquoi les deux gardiens ont ils disparut, pour ensuite réapparaître ?  
- Bientôt, se contenta de répondre Anthony. Bientôt.

Puis, il s'éloigna, laissant Lionel encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Le temps est enfin venu pour elle de réaliser sa destinée.  
- Je dois admettre que tu as raison, même si cela ne me réjouit guère. Mais n'oublies pas que c'est moi que Calypso à choisit.  
- Je le sais cher frère, je le sais. Mais il ne faudrait pas non plus m'oublier. La prophétie dit très clairement que je vais jouer un rôle important chez cette fille.  
- Les prophéties se trompent souvent.  
- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques temps ? Que nous vaut cette brusque rébellion ?  
- Tout cela a prit une tournure que je n'aime pas. Si jamais tout se produit exactement comme prévu, nous n'aurons que très peu de chances. Alors que si nous essayons de la modifier, tout sera parfaitement parfait !  
- Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, révèle moi ta vraie nature, c'est moi Benjamin ton maître qui te l'ordonne ! Libération !  
- Même pour son ancienne clé elle ne m'a pas demandé d'explications. Que crois-tu que cela signifie ?  
- Elle se méfie peut être de toi !   
- Non je ne crois pas. Il doit y avoir autre chose.  
- Alors à toi de trouver. Sleep ! Endors immédiatement cet être aux pouvoirs magiques, et Dream, montre lui ce qu'il cherche à comprendre !

Les deux cartes s'exécutèrent, et Yan tomba de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, pour faire un rêve des plus étranges. Quant à Ben, il partit en douce voir ce que faisait Sakura. Il la trouva encore allongée dans l'herbe, regardant les étoiles, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Il resta longtemps à la regarder ainsi, lorsqu'une silhouette apparut vers la jeune fille. 

- Tiffany ! fit celle ci !   
- Est ce que tout va bien Sakura ? demanda la silhouette.   
- Oui ! tout va vraiment bien !

Une chose brillante à son cou attira son attention :

- C'est un nouveau médaillon ? 

Tout en disant ceci, elle prit la nouvelle clé entre ses doigts, et l'examina longuement.

- Non, ce n'est pas un simple médaillon, poursuivit-elle. C'est... c'est...   
- Oui Tiffany. C'est bien une nouvelle clé. Allons, ne me regardes pas comme ça !   
- Mais depuis quand...  
- Depuis environ dix minutes.   
- C'est toi qui l'as créé ou c'est Kéro qui te l'a donné ?  
- Je l'ai créé, mais Kéro et Gothar m'ont aidé.

« Kéro, pensa Sakura. Pourquoi es-tu venu m'aider, puisque tu es désormais le gardien de Ben ? Et pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas combattu comme il le souhaitait ? Pourquoi n'étais-je plus maître de moi-même lorsque j'ai invoqué cette clé ? »

- Sakura ! Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air songeuse !  
- Non non ! Je te promets que tout va bien !

Sakura fit un grand sourire à sa cousine pour accentuer ses paroles. Celle ci parut la croire, et elles partirent toutes les deux vers la maison. Une fois rentrées, les deux jeunes filles partirent directement vers les chambres. Tiffany rentra dans la sienne, et Sakura dans celle de Yan. Il dormait encore, mais elle ne savait pas que peu de temps avant il était en parfaite santé, et qu'à présent il était en proie à une carte magique. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, prit sa main, et la serra fort dans la sienne. Une curieuse sensation lui parvint, et sa clé s'illumina légèrement. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Au lieu de ça, elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune garçon, et s'endormit ainsi. A présent, toute la maison dormait paisiblement. Lionel était rentré et avait succombé au sommeil, après avoir obtenu un formidable mal de tête en voulant résoudre certaines énigmes. Anthony dormait aussi dans son lit, un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'air heureux. Il avait remplit sa mission pour ce soir. Les gardiens et Katia se reposaient également, pour être en forme pour le lendemain, sachant parfaitement ce qui les attendait. 

Seul un être ne dormait pas. Un être qui regardait Sakura dormir contre son frère. Benjamin pénétra discrètement dans la pièce, et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Puis, il lui caressa les cheveux, tout en veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'éveille pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ressentit une étrange puissance magique, et se leva brusquement, pour sortir aussitôt de la pièce. Dans sa hâte, il fit tomber un petit carnet, mais ne le remarqua pas.

- Tu as bien fait de t'enfuir Benjamin. Le soleil va bientôt se lever, et il aurait été fâcheux qu'elle te découvre auprès d'elle. Tes sentiments sont plus forts que toi, tu n'y peux rien. Mais tu as de la chance que je veille sur toi. 

Une magie se réveilla d'un seul coup, entourant la pièce d'une forte lumière bleue glacée ! L'individu tourna quelques temps sur lui-même, et un superbe Ange apparut. Des ailes bleues claires entouraient son corps d'Apollon. Redevenu lui-même, cet étrange personnage partit en chasse ! Les étoiles brillèrent énormément pendant un court instant, et une disparut du ciel. Seul quelqu'un possédant des pouvoirs magiques aurait pu remarquer cette absence. Mais tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Sauf Thomas, accoudé à la fenêtre de la pièce qui l'abritait depuis environ un jour. Cette personne qui l'avait enlevé était réellement gentille, et voulait aider sa sœur plus que tout ! Il murmura pour celle ci ces quelques mots :

- Fais très attention à toi Sakura.

En se réveillant, à l'aube, Sakura découvrit une petite étoile bleue posée à coté d'elle.  



	14. La force ne dominera jamais les sentimen...

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

XIII. La force ne dominera jamais les sentiments.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ! Je t'interdis de venir m'importuner ici ! Vas t'en !  
- Voyons, ce lieu est le seul où tu ne peux pas m'éviter. Tu ne croyais comme même pas que j'allais laisser une pareille occasion de te revoir ?  
- Je peux toujours me réveiller.  
- Je crains fort de devoir te décevoir ma chère princesse, mais Sleep et Dream ont fait leur devoir, et tu es à ma merci. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.  
- La dernière fois c'est toi qui t'es enfuit, et non moi.  
- Mon but était de te forcer à révéler tes véritables pouvoirs. Je suis plutôt bon comédien non ? Toute cette surprise, ce doute que je faisais apparaître n'était qu'un leur. Et tu es tombée dans mon piège.  
- Alors tu aimes prendre des risques à ce que je vois ! M'éveiller à mes pouvoirs n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire.  
- Au contraire. A présent notre destinée peut commencer.

« Non, pas ça, pensa la jeune fille »

- Désolé de te décevoir Sakura, mais désormais, le processus est en route, et rien de ce que nous pourrons faire ne l'arrêtera.   
- Il y a toujours un moyen…  
- Pas cette fois ci.   
- ...  
- Allons, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter lorsqu'on sait ça ! Tu devrais plutôt être heureuse !  
- Heureuse ? Sûrement pas ! Je me battrais jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut, mais je ne... !  
- Chut ! la coupa t-il. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre sur mon frère. Tu es amoureuse de lui non ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Alors tu risques d'être déçue !   
- Que veux tu dire ?  
- Que Yan a utilisé un pouvoir très ancien pour t'avoir !   
- Comment ça...  
- Un pouvoir nommé Corona Borealis, le pouvoir de la Couronne Boréale. C'est une magie que seuls les familles royales peuvent utiliser. Dès qu'il t'a vu, il est tombé amoureux de toi, et je lui ai conseillé d'utiliser Corona Borealis. Il l'a fait quelques jours après ma suggestion.   
- Et alors ! Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! Il a fait ça par amour, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui en vouloir !   
- Tu devrais pourtant. Tu es encore sous l'emprise de ce pouvoir... ce qui signifie que tu n'aimes pas réellement Yan. Tu le crois, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. La magie de Corona Borealis est un peu comme un filtre magique, tu l'utilises sur une personne, et elle devient amoureuse de toi. C'est aussi simple que ça !  
- Je ne te crois pas ! Vas t'en de mon rêve !   
- Allons princesse ! La vérité te blesserait-elle ?   
- Ce n'est pas la vérité !  
- Alors allons le demander à Yan !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sakura et Ben se retrouvèrent dans un étrange endroit. Plusieurs choses s'y déroulaient, mais Sakura n'y comprenait rien. Tout était beaucoup trop flou. Puis, comme par magie, tout devint net, et Sakura pu voir Yan tenant une petite étoile bleu glacé dans ses mains. Cette étoile s'illumina un instant, et pénétra dans le cœur de Sakura, qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Ben. Il prit délicatement Sakura dans ses bras, et se réveilla. Elle était encore là, endormit près de lui. Le pouvoir de Dream était réellement puissant ! Au même moment, Yan se réveilla en sursaut. Il était conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire ! Comment son frère avait-il osé lui faire ça ?

« La magie des étoiles pensa t'il. Cette fois il est allé trop loin ! »

- Katia, es-tu prête à faire ton devoir ?  
- Plus que jamais Anthony. 

Sur ces paroles, Katia Moreau exécuta un puissant sortilège d'oubli à distance sur Lionel, pour qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il avait vu, et sur Sakura afin qu'elle ne se rappelle rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui révéler la vérité était le seul moyen pour qu'elle surmonte la difficile épreuve qu'était la création d'une clef ! D'autant plus que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle clef ! Celle ci faisait appel à des pouvoirs très anciens et très puissants ! Sans tout ceci, Sakura aurait échoué et le mal aurait certainement profité de cet échec pour passer à l'action. 

- A présent Anthony, reprit Katia, Yan va nous faire repartir.  
- Merci de votre aide à tous, répondit-il en souriant.

Puis Katia alla rejoindre Yan, qui appela ensuite Tiffany, les quatre gardiens, et fit revenir Thomas de là où il était. Puis Katia refit son sortilège d'oubli sur le petit groupe, en excluant Yan, pour qu'ils ne se rappellent plus leur voyage dans le passé. Bien sur, elle compléta le sortilège d'un enchantement afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de ne pas trouver Sakura, Lionel et Anthony à leurs côtés. Bientôt, nos sept amis se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le futur, quelques secondes seulement après l'avoir quitté, malgré les nombreux jours vécus dans le passé. Ne se souvenant plus de rien, chacun rentra chez soi, et reprit une vie tout à fait normale. A présent, seuls Sakura, Lionel, Anthony, Yan et Benjamin devraient continuer leur destin, sans aucune aide extérieure. 

Le soleil se coucha rapidement, plongeant le monde dans une obscurité la plus totale. Ce fut le moment que choisit Benjamin pour réveiller Sakura de l'emprise de Sleep et Dream. A présent, doucement les yeux sur le visage de Ben, qui lui souriait plus que jamais. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer. Puis Ben se leva, lui tendit une somptueuse robe de princesse, entièrement blanche, et lui donna rendez-vous au salon dans une demi-heure. Sakura remarqua rapidement qu'elle était dans la maison à Yan, enfin, celle de David, et alla se préparer. Une demi-heure après, Ben l'attendait dans le salon, devant un superbe dîner éclairé aux bougies. Sakura s'installa et le repas se passa dans le silence. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire, et Ben se concentrait pour la suite des événements.

Deux heures après s'être rassasié, Yan, Lionel et Anthony se rassemblèrent pour discuter de la situation. Yan leur avait apprit que Ben avait enlevé Sakura grâce à la magie des cartes. Cela ne fit aucun effet sur Lionel, alors qu'Anthony fut particulièrement nerveux et inquiet pour celle ci. Il fallait retrouver Sakura au plus vite. Et justement, Yan avait une idée concernant l'endroit de sa bien aimée. Les trois amis discutèrent encore un peu, afin de mettre au point un plan pour demain matin, lorsqu'ils devraient la délivrer. Puis, ils partirent se coucher en espérant être en pleine forme le lendemain, mais personne ne parvint à s'endormir. Chacun ruminait ses pensées sur le lendemain, et elles n'étaient pas très optimistes.

La nuit se passa d'une toute autre façon pour Sakura et Benjamin. En effet, juste après le dîner, Ben entraîna Sakura dans une salle étrange, et y passèrent la nuit. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, la jeune fille était épuisée, et s'écroula de fatigue devant la porte de sa chambre. Ben la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda longuement.   
A présent, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Déjà ses rayons perçaient l'étendue infinie de la nuit et se répandaient sur le monde. 

- Nous y sommes les amis, tenez vous prêt.

Trois personnes se tenaient devant l'immense bâtisse qu'était la maison de Yan. Deux d'entre eux étaient armés : Anthony avait son sceptre à la main, et Lionel son sabre. Quant à Yan, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils pénétrèrent discrètement dans la maison, toujours sur leurs gardes. Endormit sur Sakura, Ben ne les entendit pas entrer dans la chambre. Yan se jeta sur lui et le frappa violemment au visage, ce qui réveilla immédiatement son frère. Celui ci, sur qui les coups pleuvaient ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir, et repoussa violemment Yan. 

- Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je t'ordonne d'apparaître ! Libération ! 

L'habituelle petite clef se transforma alors en sceptre et Ben choisit alors sa première carte : le vent. 

- Carte du vent, capture ces trois personnes dans une bulle ! Je te l'ordonne ! 

Le vent obéit et Anthony, Lionel et Yan se retrouvèrent instantanément hors d'état de nuire, enfermé dans leur prison d'air, malgré les tentatives de Anthony et Lionel pour l'en empêcher. 

- Je dois admettre que tu ne manques pas de courage Yan. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de t'attaquer à moi comme tu viens de le faire. Malheureusement, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, cela ne change rien. Tu resteras toujours inférieur.   
- Ne sois pas trop sur de toi tout de même cher frère. J'y parviendrais, et plus tôt que tu ne le pense.   
- Peu importe. Pour l'instant vous êtes à ma merci. Que faîtes vous là ?  
- Pas très intelligent le gros méchant, se moqua Lionel.

Pour toute réponse, Thunder le frappa de plein fouet, et Lionel retomba inconscient.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ?  
- Calme toi Yan, il est juste endormit, et il l'avait bien cherché. Alors c'est donc toi le grand Clow Reed, celui qui a des pouvoirs supérieurs à l'Ange de Vénus, mais malheureusement inférieurs aux miens ?  
- Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi, répondit calmement Anthony.   
- Tout se passera comme je l'aurais décidé à présent, c'est clair ? cria Ben.  
- On ne change pas une prophétie, rétorqua Anthony toujours aussi calme.  
- Et pourtant, c'est déjà fait. Il n'y a plus de prophétie. Elle s'est réalisée hier soir, et vous n'avez rien pu y faire. A présent c'est moi qui mène le jeu !

Son visage affichait un immense sourire qui reflétait sa victoire.

- Non.... tu... vous... ce n'est pas possible... non....

Tandis que Ben éclatait de rire, Yan pleurait à chaudes larmes, et s'écroulait par terre. Il ne restait plus qu'Anthony qui soutenait les paroles et le regard de Ben. 

- Que veux tu dire par « Il n'y a plus de prophétie » ? Elle disait exactement ceci : « quand les deux âmes sœurs, séparées depuis longtemps, se retrouveront dans le temps l'amour de leur cœur jaillira de nouveau et le monde connu sera à jamais changé... ». Or, elle n'a pas pu se produire.  
- Hélas pour toi mon pauvre Clow Reed, c'est bel et bien la vérité. Grâce à Corona Borealis, le pouvoir de la couronne boréale, Sakura est amoureuse de moi, et cette nuit, notre amour a changé le monde.   
- Mais pourtant, il était décrit que c'était à moi de changer l'avenir !  
- Tu fais allusion à ce bout de papier que tu as trouvé une fois ? Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Ce que tu as trouvé n'était rien d'autre qu'un leur, un vulgaire bout de papier écrit par moi-même pour te piéger. La véritable prophétie ne révélait pas l'identité des deux âmes sœurs ! Nous savions juste qu'il était question de Sakura, mais nous ne savions pas qui était l'autre personne ! Mon plan était de t'éloigner le plus possible de ce que je voulais faire, et cela a réussi à merveille !   
- Et Calypso ? Elle m'a dit que c'était à moi de la protéger, et non toi !  
- Calypso ne peut rien contre moi ! Vous savez certainement que le seigneur des abîmes devait prendre possession des cartes, et donc des deux gardiens.  
- Bien sûr ! Mais quel rapport avec Calypso !  
- Hé bien, tout comme Kérobéro et Yué, elle est l'un de mes cinq gardiens ! Pour que mon plan fonctionne à merveille, elle a obéit à mes ordres et t'a fait entendre seulement ce que je voulais que tu entendes ! De plus, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir laissé avec Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête ! Bon, j'aimerais rester discuter encore avec vous, mais la matinée est déjà bien entamée, et je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

A ce moment là, la bulle d'air emporta ses trois occupants dans un cachot fermé par une clef et une barrière magique. Ils ne purent donc pas s'en échapper !

Ben mangea seul ce midi là. Il profitait du repos de Sakura pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Lorsque sa servante débarrassa la table, il ne la vit même pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Celle ci apporta ensuite le repas des prisonniers en prenant garde de ne pas rompre la barrière magique en la traversant. Finalement, même si son maître refusait toujours qu'elle parle à son frère, cette fois ci, il n'avait pas hésité et lui avait confié la garde des prisonniers, et même un peu de ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle puisse traverser la défense magique. Elle allait enfin pouvoir parler à Yan, qu'elle voulait connaître un peu mieux, et à ses amis aussi ! Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leur eu posé le plateau, elle ne trouva pas la force d'entamer une discussion. Yan et Anthony ne la regardaient même pas, et quant à Lionel, il était toujours endormi par terre. Elle fit donc demi tour, et retourna à ses tâches ménagères. 

Ce fut vers 16h10 que Benjamin décida du sort de Sakura. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le chambre de sa bien aimée, tenant entre ses doigts Corona Borealis. Puis, il fit demi tour, s'étant assuré du sommeil de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il revint trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était accompagné de son frère, en piteux état. C'est à peine s'il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes. Il semblait vidé de toute force, et même si Benjamin lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, il lui résisterait encore, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger Sakura. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il apprit que son frère voulait libérer l'adolescente de l'emprise de Corona Borealis. Ben lui mit la petite étoile dans la main, et Yan récita les paroles, heureux que son aîné ait décidé de lui rendre la liberté de son cœur. Une fois le contre sort effectué, Corona Borealis se dirigea dans les mains de Sakura au lieu de celles de Ben. A présent, les étoiles appartenaient à cette dernière, puisqu'elle était enfin libérée de leur magie. Lorsque Ben voulu reprendre l'étoile, il constata que celle ci dégageait l'aura de la jeune fille et n'insista pas, ayant comprit. L'effet de Corona Borealis, ayant été annulé, Ben raccompagna son frère dans sa cellule, avant de repartir a ses occupations. 

Quant à Yan, celui ci s'empressa de tout raconter a Anthony et a Lionel. Le jeune Li sentit l'espoir le gagner : l'espoir de voir de nouveau sa Sakura avec lui. Mais il savait toutefois que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Si toute cette histoire se terminait bien, et que Sakura et lui se remettaient ensemble, les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé les empêcheraient de vivre totalement heureux. Enfin, ils trouveraient sûrement un moyen pour que tout redevienne normal, mais avant ce magnifique projet, il faudrait déjà que tout se termine bien, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas en ce moment. 

Anthony se retrouvait dépassé par les événements. Il avait tout prévu ce qu'il devait se passer, uniquement a partir de la prophétie qu'ils avaient découvert, et celle ci se révélait être un coup monté par Ben pour arriver a ses fins. Finalement, il n'avait fait que l'aider à réaliser ses plans. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, et malgré lui, il pensa à Tiffany, ce qui lui remonta immédiatement le moral. Elle qui était normale avait vécu un tas de péripéties avec Sakura, et elles s'en étaient toujours bien sorties, alors qu'elle ne connaissaient rien du destin qui les attendaient. C'était exactement ce qu'il arrivait en ce moment même à la réincarnation de Clow Reed : il découvrait qu'il avait été manipulé par quelqu'un qui orchestrait tout depuis le début, jouant le rôle que lui, Anthony, avait joué quelques années plus tôt dans la vie de Sakura et Tiffany. Le cas de Lionel était quelque peu différent, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer précisément pourquoi. Après tout, il était l'exécuteur de Sakura, et jusqu'à présent, il avait tout fait pour l'aider dans ses choix, même si cela l'avait fait endosser le rôle du méchant pendant quelques jours. En tous cas, Anthony avait la conviction que Benjamin était bien plus fort que lui même, et ceci lui faisait un peu peur. S'il fallait le combattre, ils n'auraient sûrement pas beaucoup de chances de vaincre. 

« Enfin, se dit-il, nous verrons bien le moment venu ».

Ailleurs dans la maison, Ben s'entretenait avec un ange. Le même que celui qui avait veillé sur lui plusieurs fois auparavant. Le même qui avait donné à Sakura sa première étoile. A présent, Sakura en avait deux, et tout allait vraiment commencer.

- Maître, voulez vous lui donner encore des étoiles ?  
- Non, elle devra se débrouiller seule a présent pour les obtenir. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle... et pour moi, fit-il en baissant les yeux.   
- Vous êtes mon maître, il est normal que je veille sur vous. Vous êtes vulnérables face à vos sentiments envers cette fille. Il est normal que je vous aide à ne pas trop vous exposer au danger quand vous êtes avec elle.   
- Merci de ton aide en tous cas. Tu es le plus dévoué de mes cinq gardiens. D'ailleurs, en parlant de gardiens, Kéro, Yué et Calypso sont en mission dans le futur pour ramener cette Tiffany, mais où se cache donc Yoru, la gardienne de la nuit ?  
- Probablement en train de se reposer un peu.  
- Mais qui m'a fichu une gardienne pareille ? Elle ne fait que se reposer à longueur de journée ! explosa t-il.  
- Le travail que vous lui demandez lui demande énormément d'efforts, maître.  
- Et alors ? Vous l'accomplissez bien vous autres, et sans toujours dormir !  
- Son pouvoir est bien moins grand que le notre maître. Mais son travail est très efficace. Vous verrez, avec le temps, vous la comprendrez mieux, comme c'est le cas avec les autres gardiens. Après tout, elle gardienne que depuis quelques temps.  
- Très bien, j'attendrais donc un peu. J'espère que tu as raison en disant que son travail est efficace, parce que je vais avoir des choses très importantes a lui demander.

Sur ce, Benjamin sortit de sa chambre, et rejoignit Sakura. L'Ange gardien, retourna à son devoir de gardien des étoiles.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle vit immédiatement le visage de Ben, tourné vers elle. Il la regardait en souriant, heureux qu'elle se réveille enfin. Sakura eu un mouvement de recul, une lueur de terreur brillant dans ses yeux. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Ben s'était une fois de plus servi d'elle, mais pas comme d'un simple jouet cette fois ci. C'était beaucoup plus profond, plus sentimental. Il l'avait forcé à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu faire sans l'emprise de Corona Borealis. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire à présent ?

- Hé bien ma chère princesse, n'es-tu donc pas heureuse de me voir ?  
- ...  
- Allons, évitons ce froid entre nous deux, d'accord ? ajouta t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, aux cotés de Sakura. 

Celle ci essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, mais il y avait un mur derrière elle, et elle ne pouvait pas se reculer d'avantage, à son grand désespoir.

- Après tout, continua t-il, tu n'étais pas si distance avec moi hier soir, il me semble. Tu étais même plutôt proche de moi.  
- Ca suffit, laisse moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé hier soir !   
- Au contraire, tu avais même l'air de bien apprécier.  
- Tais toi ! fit t-elle en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, pour éviter de l'entendre.   
- Allons, pourquoi renier tout ceci ?

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il lui prit les mains pour la forcer à l'écouter. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il l'empoigna. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, et lui dit ces quelques mots qui eurent l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur à Sakura :

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te gêner quand c'était Yan qui avait pris possession de toi pourtant. Même en le sachant, tu as accepté ce fait, alors pourquoi pas dans ce cas là ?   
- Ce... ce n'est pas... la même chose.  
- A bon ? Et en quoi est-ce différent ?  
- Yan est bon, tu es mauvais !  
- Haha haha ! Détrompe toi, je ne suis pas plus mauvais que Yan. Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions concernant le monde, bien au contraire. J'ai juste des manières différentes de les exprimer.  
- Je ne te crois pas !  
- Vraiment ? Et ce qu'il s'est passé hier alors ? C'était pour sauver le monde je te rappelle !   
- ...

Des larmes commencèrent à s'écraser doucement sur le lit, et Benjamin prit Sakura dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler, mais elle essaya de le repousser le plus violemment possible ! Il la mettait dans cet état et essayait de la réconforter ? Quelle plaisanterie ! 

« C'est juste un moyen pour lui permettre de me toucher oui, pensa t-elle » 

Sa tentative de l'éloigner d'elle échoua, étant donné qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle, et son étreinte se renforça encore. Ses bras la serrèrent encore plus fort contre lui. Elle essayait toujours de se libérer, mais bien sûr sans réussir. 

- Si c'est ce que tu penses vraiment, alors je peux exaucer ton vœux. 

Il se pencha alors vers elle, la tenant toujours fermement, et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de protester, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se débattit encore plus, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Il la tenait toujours. Il avait un contrôle absolu sur son corps, elle le savait, à cause de sa force, mais aucun sur son esprit, et cela rendait incompatible les baisers qu'il lui infligeait. Elle le détestait, détestait ses lèvres, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter, et elle le détestait encore plus. Il n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour elle, pour ses sentiments ! Une fois la chaleureuse étreinte qu'il lui portait achevée, il le leva et juste avant de partir lui dit ces mots : 

- Sache que si je te raconte tout ceci, c'est parce que je vais souvent être en ta compagnie ces prochains jours, alors tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à ma présence. Je me fiche que tu me détestes, mais je te respecte assez pour t'avoir libéré du pouvoir de Corona Borealis. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire souffrir encore plus !

Et il disparu derrière la porte, qui se referma en douceur. 

Sakura n'en pouvait plus. Il jouait avec elle, et son impuissance la rendait folle ! Et dire que maintenant il allait venir la voir encore plus souvent ! Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour tenir le coup ! Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à présent, alors devoir le supporter encore plus, qu'est ce que ça allait être ! Un mot lui vint presque naturellement à l'esprit, vu dans l'état où elle était : « suicide ». Elle pensa que ça serait la seule chose à faire pour abréger ses souffrances. Elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre, se posa sur le rebord, et regarda en bas. Elle devait se trouver au troisième étage. Elle inspira et expira un bon coup, et se laissa tomber dans le vide, en fermant les yeux. Tous ses amis, ses sentiments, plus rien n'aurait bientôt plus d'importance, elle allait enfin être libre d'elle même. Une douce chaleur l'engloba peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait lui semblait-il. Cette chute lui semblait durer une éternité. Elle rouvrit prudemment les yeux, et constata qu'elle était aux cotés d'un ange. 

« Je dois être au Paradis, pensa t-elle aussitôt » 

Il la regarda au même moment. Avait-il lu ses pensées lui aussi ? Apparemment non :

- Pourquoi vouloir mourir, alors que pleins de gens t'aiment ? lui demanda t-il.

Elle eu un haussement de sourcils, et constata à la vue du paysage autour d'eux qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ils volaient tous les deux, lui la portant dans ses bras. Elle avait mis un peu de temps avant de ressentir son corps près d'elle. Elle lui répondait un peu après :

- Trop de gens m'aiment justement, c'est invivable.  
- Tu dis cela parce que Benjamin te force à faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie c'est tout.   
- Non je ne crois pas qu'il n'y a que ça ! Tout ce qu'il se passe est trop étrange pour moi !  
- Allons, tu as capturé les cartes de Clow, tu les as transformées, et dis que ce que tu vis est difficile pour toi ? Si Lionel était à la place de Benjamin, je suis certain que tu ne dirais pas ceci, est-ce que je me trompe ?  
- ...  
- Alors ?  
- .... hé bien... c'est vrai, peut être que je ne réagirais pas pareil. Mais Benjamin m'utilise alors que Lionel m'aime vraiment !  
- Benjamin t'aime réellement lui aussi.  
- Mais il joue avec moi, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire pantin avec lequel il pourrait faire tout se qu'il veut !  
- Tu te trompes, il ne te considère absolument pas comme un pantin. C'est sa façon à lui de te montrer son amour, parce qu'il ne te l'avouera pas ! Il a toujours été comme ça.   
- Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui moi ! Je n'en veux pas de son amour !   
- Lui en a besoin. Il t'a cherché pendant des années, et il ne peut concevoir que tu ne veuilles pas de lui. Il essaye de trouver un peu d'affection à travers toi. Tu es son âme sœur tu sais.   
- ...  
- Non, ça ne peut pas être possible ! Je refuse de croire ce mensonge ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse chez moi, ce sont mes pouvoirs ! Il m'a déjà pris mes cartes, et là il s'intéresse à mon pouvoir d'Ange de Vénus, uniquement.  
- Je ne fais que te dire la vérité moi. Je n'ai pas dit non plus qu'il était ton âme sœur ! C'est ce que tu sembles croire, même si tu ne le dis pas. Maintenant j'ai une question : comment réagirais tu si Yan était à la place de Benjamin ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Yan a toujours été gentil avec moi, alors que Benjamin n'a jamais fait que me faire du mal.  
- En fait, si je résume notre conversation, tu trouves la mission qu'on t'as confiée difficile uniquement parce que Benjamin est le seul qui va la remplir avec toi, et tu ne l'aime pas à cause de ce qu'il a fait, et non pour ce que vous allez faire ensemble, et parce que tu ne le connais pas suffisamment. N'importe qui d'autre qui aurait été à sa place, tu n'aurais pas essayé de te suicider, et tu remplirais la mission sans problèmes. J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?  
- ..., tu as raison en effet, ajouta t'elle en baissant le regard.  
- Bien, alors repense y de temps en temps, et tu verras que tu acceptera beaucoup plus facilement ta mission. Tu verras, lorsque tu connaître mieux Benjamin, tu ne lui en voudras plus, et tu le considérera comme un ami.   
- Hum, je ne pense pas aller aussi loin non plus ! je pense que je lui en voudrai toute ma vie, peu importe que je le connaisse ou non. Il ne sera jamais mon ami !   
- Pense ce que tu veux.

L'Ange la redéposa avec délicatesse dans sa chambre, et s'envola aussitôt, avant que Sakura n'aie le temps de lui demander son nom. 

Lionel, Anthony et Yan étaient tous allongés dans leur cellule et dormaient, lorsque Ben vint leur rendre visite. Seul Lionel se réveilla, à la suite d'un cauchemar dans lequel il tuait Sakura de ses propres mains. Inutile de préciser, qu'il se sentait vraiment très mal. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et découvrit Ben qui le regardait. Il le fit sortir de sa cellule, et l'emmena dehors pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement :

- j'ai besoin de ton aide Lionel.  
- ...  
- Je veux que tu me dises comment je dois faire pour conquérir le cœur de Sakura.

Lionel eu l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Cet être ignoble voulait lui voler sa Sakura ! 

- Débrouilles toi tout seul, je ne t'aiderai pas.   
- Je sais que tu as des sentiments très forts envers cette jeune fille Lionel. D'ailleurs, tu es le seul qui l'aime a ce point la, entre nous trois. Mon frère et moi sommes amoureux d'elle aussi, mais nous n'avons pas vécu ce que tu as vécu avec elle. Je veux avoir cette complicité que tu as avec elle. Dis moi comment faire.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'aiderai pas. Et ça m'étonnerait que Sakura tombe un jour amoureuse de toi, elle te déteste.  
- C'est justement pour cela que je pense avoir une chance : elle te détestait également, avant que vous ne deveniez amis, puis plus intimes. Je ne veux pas me contenter uniquement de son corps, je veux avoir possession de ses sentiments également. Je veux qu'elle m'aime. A chaque fois que je l'embrasse, elle se débat, c'est lassant à la fin ! J'aimerais qu'elle soit comme la nuit dernière, quand vous avez pénétré dans cette maison, qu'elle soit à moi totalement, entièrement ! Mais elle était sous le contrôle d'un pouvoir très puissant aussi.   
- Espèce de pourri, tu l'as touché ! je te le ferais payer ! 

Lionel lui fonça dessus, mais Ben lui administra un magistral coup de poing dans le venter, et une fois Lionel à terre, il le ramena dans sa cellule.

- Comme c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir comment faire pour qu'elle m'aime. Enfin, je trouverais bien, tôt ou tard, dit-il en fixant Lionel, inconscient.  



	15. L'heure est venue

Titre : Comme une étoile…

Auteur : Mitt

Source : Card Captor Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Romance / Torture de persos….

Disclamer : Les personnages de CCS sont la propriété de Clamp, et ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tous les autres sont a moi :p

XIV : L'heure est venue.

Sakura se faufilait lentement dans les couloirs de la maison. Cet abruti de Benjamin n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas fermé sa porte à clef. 

- je dois essayer de trouver l'endroit où se trouve Anthony, Yan et Lionel. Qui sait ce que ce fou pourrait leur faire si je disparaissais seule. Pourquoi j'attire toujours les problèmes ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Bon, voyons voir, il y a un escalier qui descend, ça ne peut être qu'ici.

Sur ce, elle s'engagea dans les escaliers, et se retrouva bientôt au sous-sol. Il y faisait noir. Extrêmement noir. Et bien sûr, parmi ses nouveaux pouvoirs, rien ne pouvait l'aider à éclairer le chemin. En y réfléchissant bien, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le pouvoir de la première étoile qu'elle avait eu.

- bon, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer ! Murmura t'elle. Suivant l'esprit qui se cache à l'intérieur, il pourrait faire énormément de dégâts, et me faire repérer.

Elle continua son chemin en longeant le mur, pour éviter de se cogner dedans. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit discret, puis suivit de paroles :

- Maître, nous voici, nous avons rempli notre mission.  
- Ha ! vous tombez bien ! Ca va ? cela n'a pas été trop dur de la retrouver ?  
- Non, aucun problème maître.  
- Parfait, parfait. Tout cela prend une tournure qui me plait assez ! Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser.  
- Oui, sûrement Maître.  
- Bien, en attendant le moment venu, déposez la dans la cellule avec les autres. Et allez me chercher Yuki et Yoru en vitesse.  
- Oui Maître ! 

Sakura s'approcha doucement de l'endroit d'où elle entendait provenir la conversation. Elle découvrit une cellule avec ses trois compagnons, et… et Tiffany ?? Benjamin, se tenait devant la cellule et attendait patiemment que ses deux gardiens arrivent. Il n'attendit pas longtemps : deux anges se matérialisèrent devant lui dans un éclat de lumière blanche, mêlé a quelques plumes. Sakura lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu l'ange qui lui avait sauvé la vie, lorsqu'elle avait sauté de sa chambre pour mettre fin à ses jours. Alors comme ça, il était un gardien de Benjamin ? Malheureusement pour elle, le peu de bruit qu'elle avait fait la fit repérer. D'un bref mouvement du regard, les deux anges se précipitèrent dans la direction de Sakura, l'empoignèrent et la ramenèrent devant leu maître. La jeune fille n'avait rien eu le temps de faire ni de dire qu'elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière de Ben, encore une fois. Celui-ci fit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il la vit, là, devant lui. Décidément, cette jeune fille était pleine de surprises. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- hé bien ma chère, que fais tu ici à une heure pareille ?

Sakura ne répondit rien, mais le regarda avec un regard noir.

- Voyons Sakura ! Me regarder avec des yeux pareils n'arrangera pas ta situation. Que faisais tu ici ?  
- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas ! et elle lui cracha au visage.  
- Que de haine ! dit il en s'essayant d'un revers de manche. Bien, si tu ne veux rien dire, c'est ton droit. Toutefois, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir rester en ma compagnie cette nuit.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, alors que Sakura se sentait défaillir et devenir de plus en plus blanche.

- Bien. Yoru, Yuki, je suis désolé, mais nous devront reprendre la conversation plus tard. Une charmante demoiselle m'attend.  
- Bien Maître ! répondirent en chœur les deux anges. 

Ils se volatilisèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Sakura se retrouva libre pendant seulement quelques secondes. Elle en profita pour s'élancer vers la sortie. Elle était en train de gravir les escaliers, lorsqu'une main s'accrocha à sa cheville. Elle bascula en avant, et sa tête rencontra une marche. Du sang roula sur sa joue. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et essaya de se relever. C'était sans compter cette main qui tenait fermement sa cheville. Sakura commençait à s'agiter, mais elle fut vite dans l'incapacité de bouger. L'homme l'avait relevé, et l'enserrait de ses puissants bras. Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras, toujours en veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Il la déposa ensuite dans sa chambre, doucement, sur son lit. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, une gifle lui arriva en plein visage.

- Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu peux le penser tu sais ! dit-il simplement.  
- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison ! tu es bien pire que tout ce que je peux m'imaginer.  
- Pense à ta guise. Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas.  
- On se demande à qui la faute !   
- Je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour être gentil envers toi, mais j'ai des obligations, et je ne peux rien contre !   
- Allons ! tu veux que je te prennes en pitié c'est ça ? Tu n'inspires que de la haine chez moi, et rien d'autre !   
- J'ai rencontré bien pire que la haine, ne t'inquiète pas !   
- Je tâcherais de trouver mieux alors !  
- Bon, même si cette conversation est amusante, tu m'as dérangé dans mon travail. Mais tu as de la chance, j'ai de quoi nous divertir.

Sakura s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus ! Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle n'accepterait pas de perdre sa virginité avec un type pareil ! Non, pas comme ça, pas dans ses conditions, et surtout, pas avec lui. 

Contre toute attente, et au grand soulagement de Sakura, il se mit debout, pris son poignet, et l'entraîna dans la salle d'entraînement ! Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu ! Si il s'était écouté tout à l'heure, il serait en ce moment même dans le lit avec Sakura. Heureusement pour lui, il savait contrôler ce genre de pulsions. Et puis, puisque Sakura le détestait, elle allait sûrement tout faire pour le battre, et ce serait un beau combat.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle que Sakura réalisa ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Parfait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir frapper maintenant que personne ne l'empêchait de bouger ! Elle se mit directement en garde. Ben fit un sourire, et il sortit son sceptre ! Un grognement resta coincé dans la gorge de la jeune fille ! Encore une fois, il n'allait pas se battre loyalement ! Très bien, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui allait gagner ! Parole de Maîtresse des Cartes ! 

Le combat débuta rapidement ! Ben envoya quelques boules de feu, que Sakura évita soigneusement. Elle était en forme, elle allait pouvoir se défendre de son mieux. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de son adversaire, mais son poing se heurta au bouclier. Une immense vague la submergea sitôt après. 

« Ca commence bien, pensa Sakura »

Nouveau sourire du magicien. Cette fois ci, il envoya la carte de l'arbre, qui dressa rapidement une prison autour de Sakura. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter, et frappa sur les branches, sans résultat. Pourtant, elle distingua une petite ouverture, et s'y glissa en un éclair. Elle remarqua par la même occasion qu'elle se déplaçait beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Au contraire, elle se sentit plus motivée que jamais. Elle évita d'autres branches, et asséna un puisant coup de poing dans la mâchoire à Benjamin. Celui-ci alla s'écraser dans le mur, et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva, et emprisonna Sakura dans une bulle d'air, pendant qu'elle se remettait de sa surprise ! C'est elle qui avait fait ça ? Impossible. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa captivité, elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre la paroi de vent, mais rien n'y fit. Ben lâcha Thunder dans la boule, ce qui assomma pratiquement Sakura. Elle ne distinguait plus rien, et se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Elle entendit nettement pourtant, juste avant de s'évanouir :

- Tu commences enfin à te révéler ! Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle ! suivit par un doux baiser.

Ce soir là, Ben ramena la jeune fille dans sa chambre, la contempla encore un moment tout en caressant ses cheveux, et retourna au sous-sol. La nuit n'était pas encore terminée pour lui. Une fois au sous-sol, il s'arrêta devant la cellule des prisonniers. Ils dormaient tous à poings fermés grâce à Sleep. Quel bonheur sérieusement ces cartes ! 

- Yué, Kérobéro, Calypso, Yuki, Yoru ! Mes chers gardiens, venez donc ! Nous avons à parler.

Les cinq gardiens apparurent tous en même temps, ceux qui ne pouvaient se téléporter aidés par les autres.

- Nous voici maître, dirent les cinq en même temps.  
- Bien. Tout a l'heure, je me demandais quand la transformation de Sakura s'effectuera, mais cette question n'est plus d'actualité ! elle a déjà commencé ! A présent, il faut absolument qu'elle apprenne a se contrôler. Nous lui enverrons ses amis une fois qu'elle sera entièrement transformée. Mais attention ! Il ne faudra sous aucun prétexte l'aider, sauf si sa vie en dépend ! Elle est la dernière, elle ne doit pas mourir. C'est l'unique exception ! N'intervenez que si elle est sur le point de mourir, c'est tout. L'ennemi arrivera quelques mois après sa transformation. Il faut mettre à profit ce temps, sinon, nous perdrons cette guerre, et le monde sera perdu. J'espère que vous avez compris ce que j'attends de vous ?  
- Oui Maître, nous devons la surveiller, et la protéger en cas d'extrême urgence.  
- Parfait. Je vais surveiller son état à présent. Dès que tout sera prêt, je compte sur vous. A présent, vous pouvez partir.

Et les gardiens disparurent à nouveau, en ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage. Benjamin libéra l'esprit des prisonniers de Sleep, et alla se coucher. Les mois suivant risquaient d'être extrêmement fatigants.

Sakura ouvrit prudemment un œil, puis l'autre. Elle avait mal à la tête, et elle sentait ses muscles endoloris par le combat de la veille. Benjamin n'y avait pas été de main morte pour la neutraliser ! Enfin, elle avait réussi a le frapper, et pas doucement !

« Le temps de ma libération est venu » se dit-elle.

A cet instant, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Ben, cet être qu'elle détestait tant.

- Tu sais Sakura, ta libération est loin d'être arrivée. Je suis navré de te dire ça, mais en fait, tout ne fait que commencer.

Sakura le regarda avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre. Alors comme ça, il la retenait ici dans un autre but que de l'avoir près de lui ?

- En fait, poursuivit-il, je pensais que tout arriverait plus tard, mais puisque la transformation est déjà commencée, nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Habille toi, et rejoint moi dehors. N'essaye pas de t'échapper encore une fois, cela ne servirait strictement a rien.  
- Je veux voir mes amis. C'est moi que tu veux non ? Alors libère les !  
- Pas question princesse. Même si pour l'instant ils ne servent a rien, dans peu de temps, ils me seront d'une grande aide. Assez parlé, dépêche toi !

Sakura s'exécuta. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle le rejoignit plusieurs minutes après. Il était seul. Pas un seul de ces 5 gardiens ne l'accompagnait. Sakura aurait pu penser à l'attaquer à un moment donné, mais il l'aurait tout de suite deviné. Elle marcha donc tranquillement à ses cotés, pénétrant de plus en plus dans l'épaisse forêt. Au plus ils avançaient, au plus Sakura avait l'impression que ses forces la quittaient.

« Etrange, pensa t'elle »

Ben ne fit aucune réflexion. Il continua juste de marcher doucement, toujours droit devant lui. A le regarder, la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'il était très concentré. Il fixait un point invisible en face de lui, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, ne s'occupait pas de la jeune fille, et avait l'air très distant.

En remarquant cela, Sakura décida se s'éloigner peu a peu de lui. Il ne remarquerait probablement rien. Elle fit un pas de coté, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Au bout d'un mètre entre eux deux, elle fut prise de vertiges. Sa tête tournait, elle voyait trouble. Benjamin la regarda de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir changé. Encore un vertige. Cette fois ci, Sakura s'écroula a terre. Benjamin la regardait toujours Etait-il possible qu'il soit a l'origine de sa faiblesse ? Sûrement. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux quelques instants. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol, les yeux clos. Elle ne resta comme ça que quelques secondes, le temps de se ressaisir. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Tout tournait autour d'elle, sauf Benjamin, qui demeurait fixe. Il s'approcha d'elle, marchant lentement. Au plus il s'approchait d'elle, au plus elle pouvait distinguer, une lumière bleue émanant de lui. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, et s'agenouilla. Il prit la jeune magicienne dans ses bras, et la serra fort. Elle s'accrocha également à sa chemise, comme si il pouvait l'aider à sortir de cet enfer qui l'attirait. 

Sakura ne discernait plus rien. Elle était complètement perdue, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Maintenant, ses yeux lui faisaient défaut, elle ne voyait absolument plus rien. Elle sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Ben l'embrassa alors, délicatement. Un dernier vertige, et plus rien. Ses doigts lâchèrent la chemise du jeune homme, et glissèrent a terre. Lui était toujours serré contre elle, brillant d'une lumière bleue. Cette lumière monta rapidement en intensité, et explosa dans un flash éblouissant. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, il n'y avait plus rien dans la foret. Sakura et Benjamin avaient disparus. 

Tiffany, Anthony, Yan et Lionel ouvrirent les yeux en même temps

- Haaaa ! Mais ou suis-je ?

Les 3 garçons relevèrent la tête sur elle, au même moment où elle les regarda.

- Tiffany, mais que fais-tu la ? dit simplement Lionel  
- Et vous alors ? et qui es tu toi ? dit –elle en montrant du menton Yan.  
- Pff, ils ne t'ont même pas rendu la mémoire en te ramenant ici. Bon, je vais le faire : Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de me révéler ta vraie nature ! Je te l'ordonne ! !  
- Le sceptre de Sakura, murmura la jeune fille.  
- Exact. Bon, allons y : carte du passé, remémore lui ce qu'on lui a effacé, je te l'ordonne ! 

Des images défilèrent très rapidement dans la tête de Tiffany. Le temps d'une minute sous l'influence de la carte, et Tiffany se souvenait de tout. La carte revint dans les mains de son maître, qui déclara soudain :

- Bon, voila une bonne chose de faite. A présent, j'ai besoin de votre avis : sentez vous encore le pouvoir de Sakura, ou de mon frère ?

Tous se concentrèrent, sauf Tiffany, qui regardait la scène, ne pouvant pas effectuer ce genre de choses. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur Anthony. Il avait l'air affaibli, comme tous d'ailleurs. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose le contrariait. 

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle alors ?  
- Leurs auras ont disparues. Je n'arrive plus à les repérer, comme si ils avaient disparus de ce monde.   
- Et puisque mon frère n'est plus là non plus, continua Yan, sa magie n'est plus efficace, et nous allons pouvoir sortir d'ici.  
- Au moins une bonne nouvelle, grogna Lionel.

Grâce à ses cartes, Yan ouvrit sans problèmes la cellule, et tous se dirigèrent dehors immédiatement. A présent, il fallait retrouver Sakura et Benjamin, et ça n'allait pas être facile. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en trois groupes, afin que les recherchent s'effectuent plus rapidement. Tiffany irait avec Anthony. Lorsque l'un d'eux trouverait quelque chose, il devrait le signaler aux autres par la magie.

Au bout d'heures de recherches, pas la moindre trace de Sakura ou de Benjamin. Tout le monde commençait à désespérer, Tiffany la première. Sa meilleure amie avait disparue, et Anthony demeurait distant avec elle. Cela l'affectait beaucoup, naturellement, mais elle ne devait pas se montrer aussi égoïste. Sakura était bien plus importante qu'elle. Mais, un regard, un sourire, même un léger baiser, était-ce trop demander ? Enfin, elle se poserait la question sur leur relation plus tard, lorsqu'ils pourraient se le permettre. La priorité était à Sakura, voilà tout.

- Tiffany ?  
- Oui Anthony, qu'y a-t-il ?

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux de Tiffany à cet instant.

- Regarde donc là bas !

L'endroit qu'il désignait du bout de son doigt était teinté d'une sorte de lumière bleue, brillant faiblement.

- Anthony, tu sais ce que c'est ?  
- Allons voir de plus près

Ils se rapprochèrent de l'endroit en question en courant, lorsqu'Anthony s'arrêta brusquement. Tiffany s'arrêta près de lui, et lui reposa la question :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Une porte qui ouvre sur Karhlymphe, un monde très différent du notre. Ce monde est composé de magie à l'état pur. On raconte, que jadis, les grands sorciers allaient affiner leur entraînement dans ce monde. Les créatures qui y règnent sont puissantes, et le seul moyen de les vaincre et d'acquérir leur puissance, c'est de les toucher au plus profond de leur cœur. Je pensais jusque là que ce n'était qu'un mythe. Mon Dieu, Benjamin a emmené Sakura là bas. Que compte t-il faire ?  
- Anthony, Sakura n'est pas en danger, hein ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, et fit face à Tiffany. Quelques larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il les essuya du bout de son doigt.

- Ecoute Tiffany, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que Sakura ne risque rien, qu'elle est en sécurité, et que tout se passera bien. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas, je tiens à être honnête envers toi. Si Sakura possédait encore les cartes, peut être qu'elle aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir, mais dans son état actuel, cela me parait difficile. Elle est fragile magiquement, physiquement et moralement. Si Benjamin ne l'aide pas, je ne sais pas si elle pourra s'en sortir. Je suis désolé.

Les jambes de Tiffany défaillirent. Anthony s'agenouilla, et instinctivement, elle trouva refuge dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui ci l'enlaça tendrement, mêlant ses larmes à celles de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, trop désemparé pour faire quelque chose. Puis, Anthony redressa Tiffany, essuya ses larmes, et se leva. Il aida son amie à faire de même, puis déclara :

- il faut prévenir les autres, ils doivent savoir.

Il se concentra au maximum, libérant son énergie magique, pour que les autres puissent facilement les localiser. Lorsque Lionel et Yan arrivèrent, Anthony s'arrêta, et leva sur eux des yeux empreints d'une grande tristesse. Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre, lorsqu'ils virent les lumières bleutées. 

- il faut la sauver, dit simplement Tiffany.  
- Ecoute Tiffany, je ne sais pas si nous pourront faire grand-chose là bas. Lionel et Anthony seront d'accord avec moi. Nous sommes magiciens, c'est vrai, mais bien moins puissant que mon frère et les créatures qui vivent là bas. Je ne sais même pas si Ben pourrait s'en sortir, alors autant dire que nos chances à nous de survivre, sont quasiment nulles.  
- Et que comptez vous faire alors ? rester ici les bras croisés à attendre que le temps passe ? Pas question. Je n'abandonnerais pas Sakura comme ça, faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais dans ce monde.

Elle fit face aux lumières bleutées, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers elles.

Anthony jeta un coup d'œil à Yan et Lionel. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tiffany avait raison, mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux d'aller là bas. D'ailleurs, ses deux compagnons avaient l'air aussi indécis que lui, mais il fallait prendre une décision rapidement maintenant. Soit personne n'y allait, soit tous, et en groupe, car aller sur Karhlymphe un par un les enverrait tous à des endroits différents. Voyant que Lionel et Yan ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire, et que Tiffany était presque arrivée à la porte magique, Anthony, décida de tenter quelques chose. Il s'élança vers elle, et alors qu'elle allait passer à travers la porte, il lui prit le poignet, et se mit entre elle et la porte, tout en la tenant fermement.

- Anthony, supplia t'elle, on ne peut pas l'abandonner.  
- Je sais Tiffany, je sais. Mais nous devons en discuter d'abord. Il faut peser le pour et le contre de cet acte, tous ensemble. Nous ne devons pas agir sur un coup de tête, comme ça.   
- Ils ont déjà pris leur décision, eux ! lança t'elle en désignant Yan et Lionel  
- Tiffany, poursuivit Lionel, tu sais combien j'aime Sakura. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'abandonner. Mais je pense que je lui serais plus utile en restant ici et en l'attendant, plutôt qu'en allant là bas me faire tuer.  
- Mais on est même pas surs qu'elle reviendra justement ! Et c'est pour ça que je veux y aller. Je ne tiens pas à culpabiliser si jamais Sakura meurt, en me disant que j'aurais pu l'aider et que je n'ai pas voulu le faire.

Elle essaya d'esquiver Anthony, placé juste devant elle, mais il lui barra la route, et elle le heurta, lui faisant perdre son équilibre, ainsi que le sien. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, afin de retrouver son équilibre, mais Tiffany l'entraînait vers l'arrière par sa chute. Il se sentait tomber lui aussi. Puis, il vit un rideau de lumière bleue passer sur le coté, puis devant lui. Il passait la porte, Tiffany avec lui. Pour éviter que son amie ne se blesse en atterrissant de l'autre côté, Anthony la serra fort dans ses bras, protégeant sa tête. Il eut l'impression de tomber pendant une éternité, lorsqu'une vive lumière lui parvint, suivit peu de temps après d'une violente douleur dans le dos. L'atterrissage avait été brutal, et il avait du mal à respirer. Mais Tiffany n'avait rien, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. 

- Anthony, Anthony, réponds moi, tu vas bien ?  
- Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il en se relevant difficilement. Tu n'as rien toi ?  
- Non, non, ça va, merci.  
- Je ne sais pas si Lionel et Yan nous ont suivit ou pas. Enfin, nous ne pouvons rien faire de toutes façons.  
- Anthony, je… je suis désolée. J'ai agit bêtement, je n'aurais pas du.  
- Hé, ce n'est rien d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as écouté ton cœur, c'est le plus important.  
- Oui, mais parfois il vaut mieux écouter sa raison.  
- Tu sais, je suis sur que c'était la meilleure solution, et que tôt à tard nous l'aurions choisis. Tu l'as juste su plus avant nous, c'est tout.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire afin de la rassurer, et décida de faire connaissance des lieux. Ils se trouvaient sur une plage, et aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient voir, ils ne distinguaient que la mer et du sable. Ils décidèrent de s'aventurer un peu plus dans les terres, commençant par là leur recherche de Sakura. Ils furent agréablement surpris de constater que l'air était plutôt frais, et qu'il y avait de nombreux points d'eau. Leur voyage n'allait donc pas être particulièrement pénible sur ce plan là. Ils commencèrent par escalader une dune, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Arrivés en haut, ils scrutèrent de nouveau l'horizon, et découvrirent une silhouette allongée dans le sable. Ils descendirent prudemment la dune, pour éviter de se blesser, et coururent en direction de la silhouette. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent, ils reconnurent immédiatement qui était cette personne.

- Sakura !! cria Anthony, qui l'avait reconnu le premier !

Ils arrêtèrent de courir à quelques mètres d'elle, pour reprendre leur souffle, et arriver en douceur. 

- Oh mon Dieu, Sakura ! s'agita Tiffany. Anthony, sais tu ce qu'elle a ?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, hélas. Tiffany, essaye de trouver un point d'eau assez proche. Elle a besoin d'eau.  
- D'accord, je ne serais pas longue. Oh, Sakura, je t'en prie, accroches toi.

Anthony regarda la jeune fille recroquevillée à ces pieds. Elle tremblait de partout, et semblait vraiment malade. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, et la souleva délicatement contre lui. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre, donc sa maladie provenait de la magie.

- Sakura, c'est Anthony, est ce que tu m'entends ? Je t'en prie, réponds moi.  
- An….. tho….. ny  
- Oui, c'est moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant tout va bien se passer. Tiffany est allée repérer un point d'eau où je t'emmènerais, faute de pouvoir en ramener.   
- Je……  
- Chut, ne dis rien, tu nous raconteras tout lorsque tu te sentirais mieux, d'accord ?

« Tout est si clair ! Anthony et Tiffany qui sont venus pour moi. Ils vont pouvoir m'aider. Ca y est, tout redevient flou, et noir, comme auparavant. Je sens vraiment mal, comme avant de me retrouver ici. Je me mets à trembler de plus en plus fort. Mais qu'ai-je ? »  
« Ta transformation se termine princesse, ne crains rien, tout est bientôt fini »  
« Benjamin, sale monstre, que m'as-tu fais encore ? »  
« Absolument rien. C'est ta vraie nature qui ressort c'est tout. Tu es un Ange de Venus rappelle toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens t'aider »  
« Sors de ma vie, sale monstre ! »  
« J'adorerais poursuivre cette conversation avec toi, ma chérie, mais ton amie est venue me rendre visite, je dois l'accueillir comme il convient de le faire »  
« Ne la touches pas, ou je te tue ! »

Ben regarda la personne en face d'elle, et déclara :

- Tiffany, n'est ce pas ?

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille fit demi tour rapidement, et couru le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement pour elle, le magicien était beaucoup plus rapide. Il la rattrapa, et grâce à ses cartes, l'envoya dans un profond sommeil. Puis, Windy vint l'aider à transporter la jeune fille, en l'enfermant dans une bulle d'air. Fier de lui, Ben se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Sakura, le temps que ses amis la repèrent.

Il arriva lorsque Sakura se trouvait au plus mal. Elle hurlait de douleur, était parcourue de convulsions de la tête aux pieds, et son regard était totalement vide, inexpressif. Anthony essayait de la calmer, mais en vain. Les mains de la jeune magicienne accrochaient fermement les habits d'Anthony, pour être sure qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Soudainement, elle se sentit soulevée, et terriblement seule. Elle ne parvenait plus à sentir Anthony à ses cotés. Que de l'air autour d'elle, rien d'autre. Et toujours cette douleur, qui augmentait toujours, inlassablement. 

Anthony n'avait pas prévu que Benjamin puisse être dans le coin. Il prit peur lorsque Sakura s'envola rapidement au dessus de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. En se retournant, il découvrit Benjamin, un sourire en coin, l'air satisfait, et Tiffany, dans une bulle l'air à coté de lui, ne réagissant pas.

- Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal ! cria t-il, puis transforma son sceptre, prêt à l'affronter.  
- Du calme voyons. Tiffany est simplement endormie. Je ne l'ai pas touchée, je n'aurais pas osé. Et je ne suis pour rien de l'état de Sakura. Je n'ai fais que l'amener ici pour que sa transformation puisse s'achever, rien d'autre.   
- Sa transformation ? Que veux tu dire ?  
- Sakura est un Ange de Venus, je pensais que tu le savais.  
- Un… un Ange de Venus ? Oh non, Sakura.  
- Bon, à présent, je dois aller la soutenir, si tu permets.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire encore du mal ! tu lui en as déjà bien assez fait !  
- Mon pauvre Clow Reed, tu n'es plus à la hauteur. Les pouvoirs de Sakura étaient déjà puissants, mais associés aux miens, ils le sont encore plus. Tu n'as aucune chance de me battre.  
- Bats toi, je ne resterais pas les bras croisés !  
- Ecoutes, j'aurais vraiment adoré me battre conte toi en un duel loyal, mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Sakura a besoin de moi, alors tu m'excuseras.

The Sand fit rapidement son œuvre : des sables mouvants pour emprisonner le magicien sans qu'il ne puisse riposter. Puis Freeze le glaça. 

- Au moins, le temps qu'il dégèle, il nous laissera tranquille, n'est ce pas ma douce fleur ?

Il fit redescendre Sakura doucement, s'assit par terre, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait toujours, criait toujours, et était toujours inexpressive. Elle savait que c'était Benjamin, là, contre elle, mais elle avait besoin d'un contact, pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle s'accrocha alors de toutes ses forces à lui. Lui, resserra son étreinte, sentant le moment de l'achèvement de la transformation. Effectivement, quelques secondes après, ses magnifiques yeux verts virèrent au bleu glacé, et deux gigantesques ailes bleues apparurent dans son dos, alors que Sakura poussait un cri effroyable. Puis, d'un coup, plus rien. Les ailes disparurent, les yeux de Sakura redevinrent de leur jolie couleur verte, et la magicienne sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Ma chère princesse, à présent, je dois te laisser. Je t'ai amené ici, et me suis assuré que ta transformation était bien terminée. Je dois hélas te laisser seule ici, sinon, tu me tuerais sans aucun scrupule. Tes amis seront là pour t'aider. Quand nous nous reverrons, je sais tu seras calmée et prête, et que nous vaincrons, ensemble, tous les deux.

Ben l'embrassa une dernière fois, et se volatilisa, partit dans son monde. De là, il pourrait regarder l'évolution de sa chère princesse.  


--------------------------

Voila ! j'ai tout publié une nouvelle fois, en espérant que ce ne soit pas illisible cette fois ci ! 

la suite dans pas trop longtemps j'espere ! 

une ptite review en attendant ? 


End file.
